Ace Combat Delta Strike
by EagleBlaze108
Summary: After completing a mission to invade Yuktobania on the Bastok Peninsula, Wardog Squadron returns to Sand Island. However, an unexpected storm occurred. This storm takes our four heroes to a new world engulfed in war. Will the Four Wings of Sand Island survive the war and return home or will they be eliminated by the forces of evil before they return home? [M rated as a precaution]
1. Prologue

**Ace Combat Delta Strike**

 **Warning: Cuss Words used  
**

 **Character Report:  
** Name: David Cooper  
Height: 6 Feet and 5 Inches  
Family: Jessica Cooper (Mother), Daniel Cooper (Father)  
Career: Osean Air Defense Force  
Position: Flight Leader  
Rank: Captain  
Callsign: Blaze  
Age: 22  
Squadron Name: Wardog Squadron  
Eyes: Blue  
Hair: Black

 **Prologue:**

The year is 2010 and the Osean Federation and the Union of Yuktobanian Republics are at war for reasons unknown. The Yukes have been on the offensive against Osea for a month, preventing Osea from launching a counterattack. The Yukes have first attacked the aircraft carrier Kestrel and the 3rd Osean Naval Fleet. They launched an attack on the Osean Air Defense Force Air Base on Sand Island which is also known as the home of the Four Wings of Sand Island. Both attacks ended in failure but the general mobilization in the Eaglin Straits was a failure for Osea because of the 3 carriers that participated in the rendezvous… only 1 made it… the Kestrel. The other 2 carriers the Buzzard and the Vulture and their naval fleets including numerous squadrons of fighters were destroyed by the Scinfaxi a Yuktobanian submarine carrier capable of launching ballistic missiles that destroy everything below 10,000 feet. The Yukes also attacked the Basset Space Center where the SSTO that was carrying a laser cannon to the Arkbird. The Yuke attack on the SSTO was a failure but the Yukes attacked Sand Island almost immediately when Wardog returned to Sand Island. The Scinfaxi was sunk in the failed Yuke invasion attempt along with the majority of their naval fleet. Then the Yukes tried to destroy a transport plane on a top-secret mission carrying an Osean ambassador to a meeting point at North Point to hold peace talks between Osea and Yuktobania but the talks have ended in failure because the Arkbird's laser cannon was sabotaged.

Now on October 31st, 2010 the Oseans have launched an invasion of Yuktobania on the Bastok Peninsula. The invasion was a success now Wardog Squadron and their flight of F-16C's are now heading back towards Sand Island with medium fuel and with low ammo.

Captain David Cooper or Blaze's F-16C has 12 missiles, 3 bombs and 273 rounds of ammo left. 1st Lieutenant Kei Nagase or Edge's F-16C has 5 missiles and 294 rounds of ammo left. 1st Lieutenant Alvin Davenport or Chopper's F-16C has 3 missiles and 172 rounds of ammo left. Finally, Senior Airman Hans Grimm or Archer's F-16C has 6 missiles, 1 bomb and 392 rounds of ammo left.

 **David Cooper's Point of View (POV)**

It is a rainy day for our 4 heroes as they fly back home. Unfortunately, the flight path Wardog is taking will take them in the middle of a massive storm in the middle of the Ceres Ocean.

 **David Cooper 'Blaze':** Thunderhead, this is Blaze. There is a massive storm on my radar. Requesting permission to alter course to avoid the storm?

 **AWACS Thunderhead:** Negative, Blaze. This storm also covers Sand Island as well. We're also in the storm as well, we'll be at Sand Island in less than 5 minutes.

 **Chopper:** Damn, that is not what I wanted to hear!

 **David Cooper 'Blaze':** Understood, Thunderhead… I sure hope that nothing happens in this storm.

 **Nagase:** I hear you on that, Blaze.

 **Grimm:** I really don't like storms, Captain.

 **David Cooper 'Blaze':** Me too, Grimm.

As Wardog flies into the storm. The turbulence is getting rougher and rougher with lightning increasing in intensity and increasing in lightning strikes per minute. Soon a lightning strike came right near my plane forcing me to flinch I also looked at my plane console and I saw that malfunctions are occurring.

 **David Cooper 'Blaze':** Guys, the lightning is playing hell with my instruments.

 **Nagase:** You're not the only one, I lost my radar, Blaze.

 **Grimm:** My engine is losing power, I can only fly at half of my speed, Captain.

 **Chopper:** Hey *static* ly *static*.

 **David Cooper 'Blaze':** Chopper, your radio is malfunctioning. Edge, Chopper reduce speed for Grimm.

I lowered my throttle to half to accommodate for Grimm.

 **AWACS Thunderhead:** This is Thunderhead. My radar must be malfunctioning because a large anomaly has been spotted within the storm. We can't tell what it is but it must not be good.

 **Chopper:** M *static* re useless!

 **David Cooper 'Blaze':** Guys maintain course and speed. We'll get out of this… I hope.

 **AWACS Thunderhead:** This is Thunderhead the storm is sending out weird readings it's *static*

Then a huge white flash occurred just a second after the radio cut out. The flash was so bright I had to lower my visor to cut out the glare but it didn't do any good so I attempted to shield my eyes with my left arm.

* * *

 _Author's Notes_

This is the prologue for the story. It's not much but for it does show how the story start. This is the first time I uploaded any story to Fanfiction so please don't put me down because of it. I will be continuing the story as I go along. The story rating will probably be M just as a precaution. Thank you for your time and your understanding. I also placed a warning just to let you know what to expect and since the character "Blaze" in Ace Combat 5: The Unsung War is not identified I practically made him identifiable with physical descriptions and stuff like that.


	2. Chapter 1: Where the hell are we?

**Character:** Hello (Voice Analogue)

 _ **Character's Thoughts:**_ _Hello (Internal Thoughts)_

 _This is what I am thinking (What the current person's point of view is thinking)_

*Sound*/ ***Sound*** (This is sound / Loud intense sound)

 **Character:** *Sound* (Sound from the character)

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Where the hell are we?**

 **David Cooper's POV**

The white flash dissipated just enough so I can lower my arm without the bright light blinding my eyes. I lowered my left arm and raised my visor only to see that the storm has unexpectedly disappeared and is replaced with cloudy blue skies. I looked over to the side of my cockpit and looked down and I see that I'm over land by the looks of things. I turned on my radio to contact my squad to see if they are with me or worse I'm the only one here.

 **David Cooper 'Blaze':** Blaze to Wardog. Are you guys there?

Much to my relief, my radio picked up the radio signals of my teammates

 **Nagase:** This is Edge. I'm still here, Blaze.

 **Chopper:** This is Chopper. Kid, my radio is now working again, finally, I can talk without you guys questioning what I say.

 **Grimm:** Captain this is Archer. My engine is now working again.

 **AWACS Thunderhead:** This is Thunderhead. I'm still here, Wardog.

I looked down to see that the malfunctions are gone, however, for some reason, my radar is not working.

 **David Cooper 'Blaze':** The malfunctions are gone but my radar is not working.

 **Nagase:** My radar is not working either.

 **Chopper:** My radar is not working as well, damn I hate not being able to see anything!

 **Grimm:** My radar is out too.

 **AWACS Thunderhead:** This is Thunderhead, our radar is out too, I'll see what I can do to get it working again.

 _If all of our radars are not working then we are vulnerable if we can't see the enemy! We_ _ **need**_ _to get the radar back online and fast!_

 **David Cooper 'Blaze':** You get it working yesterday, Thunderhead. We can't fly around forever and we don't have a lot of ammo to defend ourselves if we're attacked!

 **AWACS Thunderhead:** We're working on it, Captain Cooper.

I looked down at my fuel gauge to see that I only have 23.47% of fuel left which is only 3 hours of flight and only 1 hour of combat.

 **David Cooper 'Blaze':** Guys, how is your fuel.

 **Nagase:** I only have at least 20% of fuel left.

 **Chopper:** I have plenty to get to Wesson if we have to make a stop there, Kid.

 **Grimm:** I only have about 24% of fuel left, Captain.

For the next few minutes of flying over the ground looks like farmland I see what appears to be a city in the distance. But every minute we fly without radar it makes me more uncomfortable.

 **AWACS Thunderhead:** This is Thunderhead. Wardog, we manage to get short-range radar online but we're going to have to establish a datalink to share radar feed.

 **David Cooper 'Blaze':** So, which means we're going to rely on you for our radar. Is there any way to connect to any radar site or satellite?

 **AWACS Thunderhead:** We're trying but none of the radar sites or satellites are responding to me. So, we can't get a world map.

 _Better to have some radar capability than none at all._

 **David Cooper 'Blaze':** We can't see without radar Thunderhead, get that datalink working.

 **AWACS Thunderhead:** Roger, locking on to all 4 of you… locked on, begin datalink.

For the next few seconds of anguishing nerve clenching waiting and looking at the blank radar screen. The radar screen kicked back online and I can see everything around us along with 3 radar blips near me and 1 large radar blip behind us.

 **AWACS Thunderhead:** Datalink has been established, Wardog.

Just then I spotted multiple blips that just popped on the radar to the north of us while 6 of them are big, with 3 more fighter sized blips heading towards the large group from behind. Before I say anything, Chopper spoke up.

 **Chopper:** Just in time to, I'm picking up multiple planes on my radar, Kid.

 **David Cooper 'Blaze':** I see them too, Chopper, everyone standby to engage if they are hostile.

 **AWACS Thunderhead:** I'm picking up chatter from both sides. I'm accessing the comm network now.

For a next few seconds, Thunderhead was trying to access the comm network. After 30 seconds we can hear voices on the radio which meant one thing.

 _Thunderhead now has access to the radio comm network._

 **Unknown (Female):** It doesn't look good. Go after the invading enemy bombers… high energy at 12 o'clock! Now analyzing!

 **AWACS Thunderhead:** This is Thunderhead. We've picked up a rapidly increasing energy signature on our 12 o'clock as well.

 **Unknown (Male):** Energy charge complete. We're ready.

 **Unknown (Male):** Roger. Your target is NB-53. Drop!

I then spotted 6 small yellow balls heading towards the city rapidly increasing in size as it comes closer.

 **David Cooper 'Blaze':** That doesn't look good.

 **Unknown (Female):** High-energy blast confirmed! Shockwave to follow!

 **AWACS Thunderhead:** This is Thunderhead. We've picked up the shockwave as well. Brace for the impact!

 **David Cooper 'Blaze':** You heard the man, BRACE YOURSELVES!

I see a large explosion and a massive shockwave shook our planes a bit I had to grip the joystick and try to reorient the plane to compensate for the shockwave. When I stabilized the plane is when the flash cleared and to the horror of my whole squadron including myself that will haunt us for many days if not weeks or even months… possibly years. The entire city which the unknowns dubbed Area NB-53 completely destroyed… nothing but a large fiery crater with ruins of destroyed skyscrapers. Much to my shock and disbelief, my jaw just dropped and my eyes wide in horror and disbelief at the devastation that was happening and I have no doubt in my mind everyone in my squadron including Thunderhead is doing the exact same thing.

 _What… the hell… was that?_

 **Unknown (Female):** Region NB-53 has been destroyed.

 **David Cooper 'Blaze':** Thunderhead… how many people were in that city?

 **AWACS Thunderhead:** … at least 6 million people.

When I heard the number of people killed I just clenched my right hand which is gripping the joystick even more in anger. All those innocents of people, _civilians_ … gone. In the blink of an eye… just like the seven nuclear explosions during the Belkan War 15 years ago. Then Chopper came back on the radio and boy he sounds angry.

 **Chopper:** Damn these monsters!

 **Unknown (Female):** All units, return fire! Make it quick!

I sat there thinking for only a few seconds until I remember the words of someone who I consider a mentor even though I personally never met the guy.

 **David Cooper 'Blaze':** A weapon with that much destructive potential should not be allowed to exist, guys. We must ensure whoever created that weapon and whoever authorized that strike must be punished and that weapon of evil is destroyed for good.

 **AWACS Thunderhead:** This is Thunderhead, this faction with the bombers has committed several war crimes when they committed this strike. Wipe the enemy out before they escape or destroy another city.

 **David Cooper 'Blaze':** Wardog, I guess our mission is not over yet. You heard the man, GET EM!

I then hit the throttle to full and my F-16C went to full afterburner after the enemy bombers.

* * *

 **Ken Thomas's POV**

I'm flying in my blue F-5E II fighter while my flight leader Ruth flies in her red Su-24 Fencer while John the black Su-7BM. We are closing in on the bombers from behind when Amelia our AWACS operator came on.

 **Amelia:** Six bandits at 12 o'clock, angels 12! They're ready to attack! Hurry!

 **Ruth:** This is just awful… what's going on? Nomad, was that a nuclear reaction?

 **Amelia:** Just a moment – we can't tell from our tests.

 **Ruth:** What if they have a lot more where that came from?

 **Amelia:** We'd be in real trouble…

I saw the bombers as I got into missile range and I must say they are big. They have a large wingspan that will cover the width of at least 4 B-52 bombers wide with 2 large engines one on each wing, and the most notable feature is a large green ring on the bottom with a yellow energy ball going around in circles. I got behind one of the enemy large bombers as I got a radar lock and I fired 2 of my missiles at it.

 **Ken Thomas:** Fox 2, fox 2.

The two missiles slammed into the two engines causing a huge explosion in both engines that engulfed the bomber and another explosion resulted in the destruction of the bomber.

 **O.C.C. Bomber:** I've been hit, where'd that come from?!

 **O.C.C. Bomber:** Uh oh… we've got to get those experiment results back to base. All units, use evasive maneuvers!

 **Ken Thomas:** Enemy bomber down.

 **Amelia:** Confirmed. Enemy bomber down by Viper 3.

 **O.C.C. Bomber:** Four unknown fighters converging at high speed!

 **O.C.C. Bomber:** They're getting closer!

 **Ruth:** What are they talking about?

 **Amelia:** Nomad to all units. Four unknown fighters approaching the enemy bombers at high speed.

I looked at my radar and I see 4 unknown fighters approaching the bombers and their fighter escorts from the front at a fast rate.

Then the radio is filled with a male voice that is filled with authority.

 **Unknown (Male):** Cleared to engage!

Then 4 more voices came on the radio. One of them is a young voice but with an aura of authority behind it, the next one is a female voice that is sharp but a graceful tone to it, the next voice is a male with a tough and cocky tone to it and the final voice is a young and a nervous one; and all 4 voices sounded off in that order.

 **Blaze:** Roger that, Thunderhead. Blaze, engaging!

 **Edge:** Edge, engaging!

 **Chopper:** Chopper, engaging!

 **Archer:** Archer, engaging!

 **Amelia:** This is AWACS Nomad of the Earth Defense Alliance Force or the E.D.A.F. identify yourselves.

 **AWACS Thunderhead:** This is AWACS Thunderhead of the Osean Air Defense Force. We witnessed the destruction of the city below. The Osean 5th Air Division, 108th Tactical Fighter Squadron or the Wardog Squadron is on station and is ready to assist.

 **Amelia:** Roger that, Thunderhead. What aircraft are they using?

 **AWACS Thunderhead:** F-16C fighters, but be advised they are low on fuel and ammunition.

 **Amelia:** Roger. Nomad to all Viper units, Wardog Squadron is on station and is engaging the enemy forces.

I see the 4 unknown fighter bogeys change from yellow to blue signaling that they are allies and they broke formation as they engaged the enemy fighters.

 **John:** I'll take on any number of amateurs even these Wardogs are no match for my skills!

 **Ruth:** Even so, I-I can't let these goons get away with this! Thinking they can just unleash those weapons on us!

 **Chopper:** This is Chopper. Kid, have you picked out the enemy targets?

 **Blaze:** I can see them, Chopper.

 **Chopper:** They even have bombers. They want to completely destroy this city!

 **Edge:** Let's make sure these weapons are destroyed.

 **Blaze:** Viper Squadron Commander, this is Blaze; flight leader of the Wardog Squadron. Do you copy?

 **Ruth:** This is Lilly in Viper 1.

 **Blaze:** We'll take care of the enemy fighters; can you take out the enemy bombers?

 **Ruth:** We'll do it!

 **Blaze:** Good, these people are counting on us, don't let them down.

 **Ruth:** Understood, Blaze. You know my callsign, Viper 2 here is callsign Wolf while Viper 3 is Crow.

 **Blaze:** We'll save the pleasantries for later!

Then a new voice came on, this time it's an old one but with years of experience on his belt just as a new contact appeared on radar.

 **O.C.C. Squadron Leader 'Sergei':** I am Sergei Kinski of the Merv Alliance! How about a good old-fashioned battle, newcomers?

 **Ruth:** Sergei? Is that Emperor Sergei? All units, beware! This pilot's notorious!

 **Chopper:** Emperor? Man, this guy is an arrogant bastard, isn't he?

 **John:** The 'Emperor'? Give me a break.

 **Blaze:** You shouldn't underestimate the enemy Chopper, Wolf, even if they have the most arrogant names. *Warning tone* Dammit I'm spiked!

I looked to see 4 F-16C fighters in the furball against the enemy fighters with one of them marked Blaze being chased by a fighter, an Su-22M-4, marked Sergei on my HUD.

 **Ken Thomas:** Blaze, you have Sergei on your tail.

 **Blaze:** Don't you worry about me, Crow. I'm just playing with him!

 **O.C.C. Bomber:** Energy at 40%.

 **Ruth:** That guy is dangerous Blaze! Wolf get him out of there!

 **Blaze:** No, you're not! Stay on those bombers!

I fired two missiles at another enemy bomber as soon as I got missile lock turning.

 **Ken Thomas:** Fox 2, fox 2.

The two missiles flew towards the energy ring and the missiles hit as soon as the yellow energy ball hits where the missiles at turning the bomber into a fireball.

 **Amelia:** Four enemy craft remaining!

 **O.C.C. Bomber:** Energy at 50%

 **Edge:** This is Edge, the bombers are halfway ready to fire again! Move it Vipers!

I looked to see Blaze did a High-G loop that got on Sergei's tail and he fired a missile at him. Sergei turned hard to the left causing the missile to miss but Blaze followed him by a high-g turn and he fired his guns turning Sergei's plane into a smoking hulk but he is still flying.

 **O.C.C. Squadron Leader 'Sergei':** Pretty nice moves for a newcomer. I must have underestimated you… I'll withdraw.

Then Sergei's fighter has turned to the direction of northeast and is leaving the operation zone.

 **Blaze:** The Emperor is retreating.

 **Ruth:** I can't believe it! You managed to make the Emperor retreat!

 **Blaze:** The enemy should never underestimate their opponent, Lilly.

 **Ruth:** Right I'll remember that.

 **Archer:** Archer, fox 2.

A few seconds later, Archer came back on the radio.

 **Archer:** This is Archer. I downed another enemy plane!

 **Ruth:** Wolf, you're flying out too far out of formation!

 **John:** …Hmph.

 _Wolf is off doing his own thing again. Man, he is going to get himself killed._

 **Edge:** Edge, fox two!

A few seconds later, again with Wolf not giving a proper response.

 **Edge:** This is Edge. I shot one down!

 **Ruth:** Wolf, do you copy?

 **John:** The hunter has spotted his prey.

 **Ruth:** Your mission is to attack the bombers! Follow your orders!

 **John:** The bombers don't count in the final tally.

 **Ruth:** Wolf! This is an order from your superior!

 **John:** Superior, you? With almost no experience? Don't make me laugh!

That comment of disobedience got on Ruth's nerves since she is the flight leader and doesn't want anyone disobeying her orders, especially in a desperate situation.

 **Ruth:** Urk…!

 **John:** Listen, Lilly – Stay out of my way.

 **Ruth:** Now look here, Wolf!

 **John:** A pilot with no score is worthless. Beat my score before you try to boss me around.

 **Ruth:** … Fine, then.

However, with that hesitance, it appears Wolf still believes that Ruth is not finished with him.

 **John:** The bombers aren't my prey. Got it? Why don't you try taking 'em out?

 **Ruth:** Roger…

 **AWACS Thunderhead:** This is Thunderhead. Cut the chatter. Viper 2, you are out of line.

 **John:** You're not the boss of me!

 **Ruth:** Wolf! You are embarrassing the E.D.A.F. to a foreign power!

 **John:** Then he should go back and be in charge of them!

 **Blaze:** Wolf, you are only digging a grave for yourself. Shut your ass and get back to work on taking out those bombers!

 **AWACS Thunderhead:** If you want to fight then do it on the ground, we're still in a battle here!

 **John:** Whatever.

 **O.C.C. Squadron:** If this keeps up, we're all gonna die.

 _That's the point you bastard._

I then see Ruth fire two missiles at the enemy bomber.

 **Ruth:** Fox 2, fox 2.

The two missiles slammed into the main fuselage causing the bomber to break apart and one of the debris slammed into the energy ring causing the bomber to turn into a fireball. I then fired two missiles at another enemy bomber when I locked onto it.

 **Ken Thomas:** Fox 2, fox 2.

The two missiles slammed into the energy ring causing an explosion that turned the bomber into a flaming wreck.

 **Amelia:** Two enemy craft remaining!

 **Chopper:** Chopper, fox 2.

A few seconds later.

 **Chopper:** This is Chopper, I bagged one!

 **AWACS Thunderhead:** This is Thunderhead. All enemy fighters have been eliminated. Now sanitize the remaining bombers.

 **Blaze:** Roger that, Thunderhead. Everyone, get rid of the remaining bombers.

 **Chopper:** Let's finish this Kid.

I then see an F-16C marked Chopper on the HUD get behind another bomber firing a missile and guns onto the bomber.

 **Chopper:** Chopper, fox 2!

The missile flew towards the enemy bomber. The bullets slammed into the enemy fuselage causing holes to be punctured into the airframe of the large aircraft. The bomber attempted to maneuver out of the way of the missile and the continuing stream of bullets but the bomber is way too large and the missile slammed into the energy ring causing an explosion destroying the bomber.

 **Chopper:** This is Chopper, I got an enemy bomber.

 **Amelia:** Confirmed, Chopper. One enemy craft remaining!

 **Archer:** I still can't believe these people are willing to bomb a city filled with many innocent people, Captain.

 **Blaze:** I don't like it either, Grimm. I just hope that these bastards learn what happens if you attack a city.

 **Archer 'Grimm':** I hope you're right, just the thought of these people using these weapons gives me the goosebumps.

I then see another F-16C marked Blaze get behind the final bomber and fired his two missiles at the final enemy bomber.

 **Blaze:** Blaze; fox 2, fox 2.

One of the missiles slammed into an engine causing it to explode and the second missile slammed into the second engine causing an explosion that a large chunk of debris blew off and slammed into the energy ring cracking it wide open causing an explosion causing the destruction of the bomber.

 **Blaze:** This is Blaze. Enemy bomber down!

 **AWACS Thunderhead:** Last enemy bomber confirmed shot down. All enemy fighters and bombers in the local airspace have been eliminated.

 **Amelia:** All Viper units, escort Wardog back to base. Good work out there, all of you.

 **Ruth:** Roger that, you got that, Blaze?

 **Blaze:** Roger that, Lilly. We're almost Winchester and we're at bingo fuel.

 **Ruth:** Roger.

We then got back into formation and when Wardog came alongside us I got a good look at them. The aircraft their using bear the same color as each other which is light gray. They all bear the same emblem and flag which is a dark brown dog with an orange-red lightning bolt at where the collar would be. The flag almost made me think they are O.C.C. at first glance because of the colors but when I took a closer look. Unlike the O.C.C. flag which is white with 3 blue sideways diamonds in the middle; Wardog's flag is white on the top half and blue on the bottom half with 3 big blue stars on top with a small blue star to the side on the top right with 3 big white stars on the bottom half of the flag.

We flew on back to Ragae Airbase in Area NB-41.

* * *

After flying for an hour we arrived at Ragae Airbase preparing to land.

 **Blaze:** This is Blaze. We're on fumes over here, we need to land.

 **Amelia:** Roger that, Wardog. Nomad to all Viper units. Let Wardog land first before you land.

 **Ruth:** Roger. Ragae Airbase, we're on our way to land but the Wardog Squadron needs to land.

 **Lilia:** Roger that. Wardog, begin landing checks. You're cleared to land.

 **Blaze:** Roger that, tower.

Then the Wardog Squadron pulled ahead and they all lowered their landing gear in preparation for landing as they lowered their altitude. Then as Wardog begins landing I see something I never saw before. I see all 4 Wardog F-16C's land at once.

 _Wardog must be really great pilots if they can land like that without crashing into each other._

When Wardog landed we then landed next with Ruth first then John and finally myself. I approached the runway at 1,000 feet when the radio came on.

 **Lilia:** Crow, begin landing checks. You are cleared to land.

 **Ken Thomas:** Okay.

I lowered my landing gear and I lowered my altitude until my landing gear touched the ground. I then slowed as I turned off the runway and I parked inside the hanger. I powered down my plane as I opened my canopy and I climbed out of my F-5E II.

* * *

 **David Cooper's POV**

I parked my plane inside one of the hangers and I see the 3 other F-16C's that we used. I then walked up towards the 2 men and a woman that made up my squadron. Chopper or Alvin H. Davenport is a tall white man that has a muscular build that held an aura of strength, another one of the men named Grimm or Archer is a brown haired white skinned man that has a modest thin build that is somewhat shy considering he is a rookie and has been in my squadron in less than a month, finally the woman on my squadron is Nagase or Edge has short black hair that barely makes it to her shoulders, white skin and a firm build but not too feminine that held an aura that says "just because I'm a woman doesn't mean I can't kick your ass" a strength I respect. When we all joined up I turned to see a man walking towards us. He has black hair with white skin with a build and an aura that demands respect. and I saw that his nametag says Shepard with the rank of Colonel and underneath his nametag says the name Thunderhead.

 _So, this is our AWACS operator._

 **Colonel Shepard 'Thunderhead':** So, we're all here. Shall we get to the briefing room?

I then heard a familiar voice from the radio on the mission to destroy the enemy bombers.

 **Unknown (Female):** I'll lead you to the briefing room.

I turned to see a woman with brown eyes with dark brown hair, white skin with a green army like uniform but with no nametag, something that I know for sure is not military protocol.

 **Chopper:** Who are you?

 **Unknown (Female):** I think it would be best if I tell you in the briefing room.

 **David Cooper 'Blaze':** That seems fair.

I see the woman turn around and walked away while all of us followed her. After 2 minutes of walking we made it to the briefing room which looks like the briefing room back at Sand Island. I see 2 women and 2 men standing there waiting for us. One of the women is again in a green army like uniform. She has white skin like the other woman that led us here but she has white gloves on her hands with blue eyes and blonde hair with two ponytails. The other woman has short brown hair that like Nagase doesn't make it to her shoulders and in her flight suit. One of the men has Caucasian skin with brown hair in his flight suit but he looks angry but I have no idea why. The last man has white skin but gray hair but he doesn't look old at all and he has a flight suit as well.

 **Major Mihajlovna:** Welcome to Ragae Airbase. I'm Major Lilia Mihajlovna. I am the base adjutant for this base. Since I told you my name can you introduce yourselves?

 _Sounds like a Yuktobanian last name if you ask me._

 **Colonel Shepard 'Thunderhead':** I'm Colonel Jack Shepard, callsign Thunderhead. I'm the AWACS operator for the Wardog Squadron of the Osean Air Defense Force.

 **David Cooper 'Blaze':** Captain David Cooper callsign Blaze, flight leader of the Wardog Squadron.

 **Nagase:** 1st Lieutenant Kei Nagase callsign Edge, I'm the number two for Wardog.

 **Chopper:** 1st Lieutenant Alvin Davenport callsign Chopper. I'm the number three for the Four Wings of Sand Island Wardog Squadron. The best squadron in the world!

I hear one of the women giggle a bit but the brown-haired man with the scar across his face and Commander Lilia doesn't look fazed and the man with the gray hair just gave us a smug but irritated look on his face.

 **Grimm:** I'm Senior Airman Hans Grimm callsign Archer. I'm the recent addition to the Wardog Squadron.

 **Major Mihajlovna:** Nice to meet you and nice work out there. Amelia told me about it. You can skip the debriefing if you want Viper element. Consider it an apology for sending you out so soon. Just file a report, and we'll check on your battle results. Okay, Amelia?

 **Amelia:** Yes, ma'am!

 **Major Mihajlovna:** I believe introductions are in order. I already told you my name and you already told us your names I think the rest of us should introduce ourselves to you. Amelia, you start.

 **Amelia:** Yes ma'am. I'm Amelia Johnson, callsign Nomad. I'm the AWACS operator for Delta Squadron, all elements.

 _Not giving her rank and just her full name. Definitely not protocol at all._

 **Ruth:** I'm 1st Lieutenant Ruth Valentine callsign Lilly. I'm the flight leader for the Delta Squadron 3rd Element, the Vipers.

 _She sounds professional but she looks young to be a flight leader… but then again, I took command a few years younger than her._

 **John:** I'm John Rundal. The number two of the squad, I am the king of the sky, don't get in my way when I hunt.

 _He sounds extremely arrogant. That kind of thinking will get him killed._

 **Ruth:** Rundal, you are embarrassing me.

 **John:** If this is embarrassing for you then you shouldn't be a flight leader, Lilly.

I just had enough of their constant bickering so I just couldn't take it anymore so I blurted with an irritated voice.

 **David Cooper 'Blaze':** Enough, please!

Ruth looked at me with an apologetic look on her face

 **Ruth:** Sorry about that.

 **Ken:** I'm Ken Thomas callsign Crow and I'm the number three for this squad.

 _He sounds cold… like a broken man. What happened to him?_

 **David Cooper 'Blaze':** A pleasure to meet you. I'm sorry that we met under less than ideal circumstances.

 **Chopper:** Yeah destroying an entire city. Dammit, those guys are a bunch of monsters for doing that!

 **Major Mihajlovna:** That's all right, we never expected the enemy to attack. These guys are the O.C.C. and they aren't stupid.

 **David Cooper 'Blaze':** The O.C.C.?

 **Ken:** The _Orbital Citizen Community_. They were an _organization_ for the colonization and the development of Mars our fourth planet in our system, but they went rogue and they attacked the E.D.A.F. now we're fighting to bring them to heel!

 _He sounds very angry when the O.C.C. is mentioned._ _He must have a bad history with them._

 **Nagase:** Why would they attack a civilian city? There only going to cause more hate between the two nations.

 **Major Mihajlovna:** They're just trying to get the E.D.A.F. to surrender unconditionally through fear.

 **David Cooper 'Blaze':** The more they tighten their grip the more the people are going to slip through their fingers., and the E.D.A.F. is you guys correct?

 **Ruth:** Maybe, but that doesn't mean they are going to stop anytime soon.

 **Chopper:** The E.D.A.F. is you guys ain't that right?

 **Amelia:** That is right, the Earth Defense Alliance Force is more of the military arm of the U.E.G. or the United Earth Government but the majority of our government was in Area NB-53 when it was destroyed; so, we are still busy trying to find who is next in line of succession.

My eyebrows shot up in surprise in revelation of this and I have no doubt everyone else with me is doing the same.

 _The destroyed city was their capital? Damn… I admire their courage to continue fighting like this._

 **Chopper:** Damn. That's harsh, man.

 **Major Mihajlovna:** Indeed, but we'll deal with the O.C.C. when the time comes, but for now. Why are you guys here? There is no Osean Federation here.

 **David Cooper 'Blaze':** Same with the O.C.C. and the E.D.A.F. back home. This may sound crazy but I believe that we are in another dimension. Back home the human race never had this level of technology. Anyway, we were returning to base after our mission but a large storm was in our flight path and we didn't fly around it because the base happens to be in the storm but on the other side. The storm was getting worse by the second and Thunderhead here (gestured to Colonel Shepard or Thunderhead with my left hand) picked up a large anomaly. Lightning strikes were increasing by the minute and it was messing with our instruments causing malfunctions. There was a flash and before we knew it we were no longer flying over water but over land. We didn't know where we were or what is going on but we witnessed the destruction of the city which compelled our decision to attack the O.C.C. forces.

All 4 of them looked perplexed but after a minute of silence, Amelia spoke again in realization.

 **Amelia:** That is the most probable cause. I did pick up that your planes quantum signatures don't match with ours. I thought it was a malfunction on my plane's scanners but with your theory, it's the only possible explanation.

 **Major Mihajlovna:** Since you are stuck here most likely, can you help us fight against the O.C.C.?

 **Chopper:** We're already involved the minute those bastards destroyed that city.

 **Colonel Shepard 'Thunderhead':** We'll help you but we need help in getting home.

 **Major Mihajlovna:** That settles it then, thank you for agreeing to help us, Colonel, Wardog. Amelia, show First Lieutenant Valentine and our new Osean friends around the base, then to their quarters. Thomas, carry the new Lead's bags.

 **Ruth:** It's all right, Major Mihanjlovna. No need to go through such trouble. I'd rather not bother Amelia.

Lilia just smiled at us.

 **Major Mihajlovna (Lilia):** Please, call me Lilia. Now, just accept. Besides, Second Lieutenant Thomas needs to learn the facility anyway.

 **Amelia:** First Lieutenant Valentine, Colonel Shepard, Wardog. I don't mind, really…

 **Ruth:** Please, just call me Ruth.

 **David Shepard 'Blaze':** You can just call me David, or Blaze. It doesn't really matter to me.

 **Amelia:** Okay, Ruth, Blaze. I really think you all ought to learn the base, as should Ken. Please let me show you around.

 **Ruth:** Well, okay then. Show the way.

 **Chopper:** I sure hope it's like our base because I don't like to learn about where things are on another base.

 **David Cooper 'Blaze':** We'll adapt, Chopper.

 **Lilia:** There we go! Second Lieutenant Thomas, follow along. But allow me to show you the first room. This is the briefing room. This is where strategy meetings are held, and where you select areas of deployment. Bye then!

 **Amelia:** Okay, Ruth, Ken, Colonel, Blaze, Wardog. Shall we go?

 **Ruth:** Very well.

 **Ken:** Okay.

 **Colonel Shepard 'Thunderhead':** Let's get moving.

 **David Cooper 'Blaze':** Let's go everyone.

 **Nagase:** Right behind you, Blaze.

 **Chopper:** I'm with you, Kid.

 **Grimm:** Right with you, Captain.

We left the briefing room and we then walked towards a room. When we got to the room Amelia opened the door and we walked inside and I see two world maps and the area looked like a war room at a military headquarters.

 **Amelia:** This is the operations room. Come here to find out about the present state of the war. It's important to review the overall shape of the frontline every once in a while. It gives you perspective.

 _The operations room should help in getting information on what the hell is going on right now._

Ruth apparently agrees with my thoughts because she gave a smile and spoke in agreement.

 **Ruth:** You're absolutely right. I'll make a point of dropping by.

 **David Cooper 'Blaze':** If it helps then I believe we should all see what the hell is going on out there.

Amelia smiled that she is glad someone is agreeing with her.

 **Amelia:** Right, okay, the next room is the hanger.

We left the operations room and we walked towards the direction of the hangers. When we got there, I saw the 3 planes of the Viper group. Ruth's plane happens to be a red Su-24 Fencer, Wolf's plane is a black Su-7BM and Ken's plane is a blue F-5E II.

 _Why are the E.D.A.F. flying antique garbage… with the exception of the F-5E II since the Osean Federation still uses it today, then again why is the O.C.C. flying fighters that are antiques?_

 **Amelia:** Oopsie? I guess Harry isn't here right now, he's probably in the other hanger where you Wardog guys and Thunderhead parked your planes.

I got a little confused on who Harry is but I have a suspicion on who he is but Ruth just looked confused.

 **Ruth:** Harry?

 **David Cooper 'Blaze':** I bet that Harry is the Chief Mechanic for the aircraft on this base is he not?

Amelia just shook her head much to my added confusion.

 **Amelia:** Actually no. He is actually the aircraft requisitions officer. There's nothing you can't buy at this shop here, and Harry is always here to help you. Well, usually here, that is…

 _A shop? Aircraft Requisitions Officer? I thought he is the chief mechanic._

 **Chopper:** Why would there be a shop at a military base?

 **Amelia:** I don't know much about it, but I heard he sells planes. You can talk to Harry about the details. Don't you Osean guys have a shop at your base?

 **Nagase:** Not really. All of our planes are usually requested by the Base Commander and they just give them to us for use.

 **Amelia:** I guess since this is new to you and I believe that your money is not compatible with ours so we'll just figure something out. Just remember the spot, so we can move on.

We then walked out of the hanger and we ended up on the taxiway to the runway.

 **Amelia:** This is the runway.

 _Why the hell would she tell us that?_

 **Ruth:** Er…

 **Amelia:** What is it, Ruth?

 **Ruth:** Amelia, we, uh…

 **Chopper:** We arrived on this runway. Why would you tell us that?

Amelia just looked embarrassed and I see her face blush in embarrassment

 **Amelia:** Oh! Ah, yes, of course! Sorry I…

Knowing she is embarrassed I just gave a soft smile and gave a slight nod which she noticed.

 **David Cooper 'Blaze':** Could you please show us another spot, ma'am?

 **Amelia:** Yes, of course! Right this way!

We went back into the hanger but we walked into the hanger where our four F-16Cs and Thunderhead's E-767 AWACS plane are parked, however, I see an aircraft that I don't usually see, an E-3 Sentry AWACS plane.

 **Amelia:** This is the hanger. Inquire here about repairs and upgrades.

 **Ruth:** So, would we talk to the maintenance chief about that?

 **Amelia:** Yes. But he's not here now. Also, except for during an emergency dispatch, the planes are stowed here like these four F-16C's. So, come here during a dispatch, since this is where you will be taking off.

 **David Cooper 'Blaze':** Wait a minute. If the last hanger we were in is the shop and this is the actual hanger… why are the Viper group's planes in the shop?

Ruth's eyes lit up because she did not think about it at first

 **Ruth:** Oh yeah… I wondered about that.

 **Amelia:** Actually, the reason Harry is not in the shop is because he is talking to Aircraft Supply Yard to see if he can get more advanced aircraft but we don't have enough money to do it so he sold your aircraft to the military at the highest price to buy better aircraft

 **Ruth:** So, when are our new planes arriving?

 **Amelia:** They won't be here until 2 days and Wardog your planes are being upgraded to our standards and they won't be available until tomorrow. Which means Wardog, you are going to do missions until Viper is ready.

 **David Cooper 'Blaze':** That's all right. I feel like we still have to prove ourselves to you anyway.

Amelia just gave us a soft smile.

 **Amelia:** I'm glad you understand the situation.

 **Ruth:** I don't like it but I understand. Where to next?

 **Amelia:** Right this way.

We left the hanger and we walked into a room with tables and chairs.

 **Amelia:** This is a meeting room for pilots. It's also an R and R facility so you can talk to all types of folks here.

 **Ruth:** I see.

 **Chopper:** Two difference I see already Kid.

I looked at Chopper and I already have a suspicion on what he meant.

 **David Cooper 'Blaze':** What is it, Chopper?

 **Chopper:** There is no windows or couches man!

I looked around to see no couches or windows in the room, while Amelia just gave a sad look on her face.

 **Amelia:** Sorry that this does not match your base, Chopper.

 **Chopper:** It's all right. At least not a lot is different… except for the shop which I find to be ridiculous.

Amelia looked a little better but not much.

 **Amelia:** Let's just move on. And, last but not least, let's head to all of your personal quarters.

We left the meeting room and we walked towards the residential wing of the base. When we got there, I see multiple doors and we stopped at one of the doors.

 **Amelia:** Ruth, these are your private quarters. You can check the performance and military records here.

 **Ruth:** Understood. So, we've covered the entire facility?

 **Amelia:** Yes, we have. Oh, and Ken, thank you so much for carrying her bags.

 **Ruth:** Second Lieutenant Thomas, thank you very much.

 **Amelia:** Well then, I'll show the other guys to their quarters.

We then left Ruth and Ken behind as we walked on towards our quarters. When we got to our quarters Amelia said pretty much the exact same thing every time including mine. After completing technically two missions on the same day; I feel completely tired, so I said good night to Amelia, Thunderhead and my squadron members I walked inside my quarters and I saw that it's a small room with a bed, a desk, and a computer. I changed out of my flight suit and into my regular clothes which is a t-shirt, pants, and socks. After I did that I walked onto the bed I laid down on it and tried to get some sleep.

* * *

 **3** **rd** **POV**

 **Meanwhile on the O.C.C. side.**

In the meeting room at an O.C.C. base, a large man with tattoos which covered most of his face walked in looking tired. This man is Sergei or the Emperor; not an Emperor as in a leader of a nation per se but more like he is a literal ace in the sky.

 **Sergei:** Phew…

 **Unknown (Male):** Welcome back. You look tired, Commander.

A white man with short blonde hair walked in.

 **Sergei:** Oh, hi, escorting bombers is never easy, nor is it fun. And this time the bombers took heavy damage.

 **Unknown (Male):** Yes, I heard. You lost nearly all of the new attack planes, didn't you?

 **Sergei:** Yeah. We were met with a real force. One of them, in particular, was a real pain. He could turn out as good as you.

The unnamed male just crossed his arms and looked smug.

 **Unknown (Male):** Well, I'm new to this game, so becoming as good as me is not much. He must've been a cinch for you, Squadron Commander.

 **Sergei:** Er, except you, have a higher win ratio on the battle simulator, right? In any case, you'll run into him eventually. I'm counting on you, Ace Albert.

The newly identified Albert uncrossed his arms.

 **Unknown Male (Albert):** I don't deserve to be called an "ace", but I'll do my best to live up to your expectations.

 **Sergei:** You do just that. Oh, and that pilot. He's the one in the plane with the number 016 on it and an emblem that has the head of a dark brown dog with an orange-red lightning where the collar would be on it. Now it's off to file my report and have a drink.

Sergei left the meeting room and Albert is left standing there thinking.

 **Albert:** A the plane with the number 016 on it and an emblem that has the head of a dark brown dog with an orange-red lightning where the collar would be on it. I'll only know if he's a worthy enemy after we've locked horns in the skies.

* * *

 **CODEX**

 **F-16C Falcon** – A multirole fighter developed by the Osean Federation or Osea in 1978. This aircraft is known to have a multi-purpose role, hence the name multirole. This aircraft is still in use today by numerous countries including, Ustio, Aurelia, Emmeria, Belka, etc.

 **Su-24 Fencer** – An attacker aircraft developed by the Union of Yuktobanian Republics in 1967. It is an aircraft that can swing her wings back like the F-14 for less drag to get more speed. However due to advancements in technology this aircraft was discarded for the more advanced aircraft of its time.

 **F-5E II Tiger** – A fighter craft developed by Osea in 1972. It is in use by multiple countries including Ustio, Aurelia, Belka, etc. However, due to advancements in aerial technology, the F-5E II Tiger is now being used as a defense fighter or an advanced trainer aircraft

 **Su-7BM** – An attacker aircraft first developed by Yuktobania in 1955. It was originally deployed as a fighter but due to the unmaneuverability displayed by the aircraft, it was redeployed as an attacker craft. However, with the development of more advanced technology, the Su-7BM became discarded for the more advanced craft of its time.

 **E-767** – A fixed-wing AWACS (Airborne Warning and Control System) and jammer aircraft first developed by Osea in 1992. Soon this aircraft became the standard AWACS and jammer aircraft for numerous if not all countries including Yuktobania and Belka.

 **E-3 Sentry** – A fixed-wing AWACS plane developed by Osea in 1972. However, when the E-767 is commissioned, Osea saw that the E-767 has a two-purpose role of being an AWACS plane and a jammer when it was commissioned so the E-3 Sentry has been decommissioned and discarded.

 **Su-22M-4** – A fixed-wing fighter-bomber first developed by Yuktobania in the year 1970. Due to the aircraft being so old and not very effective due to advancements in air combat and anti-air technology is making the aircraft a liability so the aircraft is discarded in 1990 to the more advanced aircraft of its time.

 **Type-B6 Plow** – A fixed-wing experimental super-heavy bomber developed by the O.C.C. This bomber has a large size because of the large ring on the bottom that charges its cannon. However, with its large size and heavy armor makes it slow and an easy target for fighters. **(Aircraft doesn't exist in the real world)**

Height: 40 meters

Length: 250 meters

Width: 200 meters

Propulsion: 2 Large wing engines

Weapon: Large energy cannon

Armor: Heavy

* * *

 _ **Author's notes**_

If you don't know what's going on then this is a crossover between two air combat games, Ace Combat and AirForce Delta Strike. When I read fanfictions for Ace Combat I only saw one or two stories for AirForce Delta Strike, since the two air combat games are not in their own links, and they are not finished so I want to write one myself.

I also have taken the liberty of adding a Codex for the aircraft that is introduced, like the Codex in the game Mass Effect and the fanfictions that contain a Codex. The aircraft with the physical descriptions are made from crude observations of seeing the aircraft on the game. You can see the aircraft either from Google images, Bing images or the airforce delta wiki. However, if you want to look up the aircraft I mentioned either in the story or the Codex; I recommend looking up the aircraft that look fictional in the airforce wiki while the real aircraft like the F-16C on Google images or Bing images.

With the dialogue on missions, I don't want anyone to be confused since the enemy aircraft can't be color-coded for some reason.

I don't see that I described the voices of the characters any good so if you want to know what the characters sound like then watch the YouTube videos for either Ace Combat 5 or AirForce Delta Strike.

 **Disclaimer: Just so you know none of this is mine, Ace Combat 5: The Unsung War and AirForce Delta Strike and all its contents and characters belong to their respective owners. Just the physical description for the character Blaze is mine.**


	3. Chapter 2: Operation H4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ace Combat or AirForce Delta Strike, their respective companies do.**

 **Chapter 2: Operation H4**

 **David Cooper's POV**

 **November 1st, 2010**

The alarm on my clock blared waking me up. I turned the alarm off as I woke up. I looked around and I noticed that this is not my room but before I ask the question "where am I?" just then memories of yesterday came rushing back in my head and I remembered that me, my friends and Thunderhead are stranded in a new dimension.

I got out of bed changed into my flight suit as I always do on each and every day despite objections and concerns of my squadron mates and virtually every person on Sand Island except Captain Hamilton and to the continued annoyance of the base commander. When I changed into my flight suit I left my room I went to the meeting room or the R and R (Rest and Relaxation) room to some or I just call it the crew room to get some breakfast. When I got there, I see Ruth on the left side and John on the right side arguing… again.

 _Jeez, can those two-stop arguing for once. If they argue in the middle of a battle, they'll end up getting themselves and those around them killed._

 **Ruth:** … shouldn't be doing this Wolf. You not only embarrassed me but the entire E.D.A.F. with your constant misbehavior.

 **John:** Then they better deal with it. If they can't then, too bad.

 **Ruth:** You better get your act together Wolf because I won't bother getting you out of trouble again.

I know that I should get involved to break it up, but I want to see how they resolve their problems and differences, so I leaned on the door crossing my arms and just looked at the two pilots. However, John just scoffed at Ruth.

 **John:** _You_ get me out of trouble. Don't make me laugh, I don't need your help.

 **Ruth:** Wolf… get out of here!

John just scoffed at Ruth and walked out of the meeting room. Ruth just took a deep sigh as she turned to the right still not knowing I've been listening and watching the whole time.

 **Ruth:** What am I going to do with him, I swear he's going to-

Ruth stopped talking as she saw me leaning at the door with my arms crossed.

 **Ruth:** Blaze, I didn't see you there. How long were you standing there?

I got off the door and I uncrossed my arms as I stood straight looking at her with a normal yet a stern curious expression on my face.

 **David Cooper 'Blaze':** Long enough. Having problems with Wolf?

Ruth just took a frustrated sigh; frustrated by the fact that John is no doubt notoriously insubordinate to the point it gets on Ruth's nerves no doubt.

 **Ruth:** He is just annoying, the only reason why he is in the military is his skill in air combat but he is an egotistical bastard that doesn't know when to shut his mouth.

 **David Cooper 'Blaze':** I heard that you think he is embarrassing you guys because we are here. I understand that you want to appear professional because of us but sometimes somethings can't be helped.

Ruth just gave an annoyed sigh, probably that she doesn't even know what to do.

 **Ruth:** I know I can do something but I just don't know what.

 **David Cooper 'Blaze':** Sometimes people have to learn the lesson themselves, you can't teach it to them no matter how much you try.

I see Ruth sigh a bit before looking at me with a considering expression on her face.

 **Ruth:** Your probably right, Blaze… but I just don't like it when I'm not in control of my squad.

 **David Cooper 'Blaze':** You have to learn that your squad is not just a bunch of robots, your squad is made of people, and they can be your friends. I learned that lesson from my mentor, and you'll learn that lesson as well.

Ruth was silent for a bit before she nodded in contemplation.

 **Ruth:** I'll consider it… thanks, Blaze.

 **David Cooper 'Blaze':** That's all I ask, Ruth. Now where's the chow, I'm starved?

Ruth gave a small laugh before she gestured to my left with her right hand.

 **Ruth:** It's just over here.

Ruth guided me over to where the breakfast is located. There are multiple plates of eggs, hash browns, bacon, sausage and multiple glasses of milk. I looked at Ruth as I gave a soft smile.

 **David Cooper 'Blaze':** Thanks Ruth.

Ruth gave a soft smile back that would make anyone smile due to her friendly but sometimes assertive nature.

 **Ruth:** Your welcome, Blaze.

I grabbed a plate of breakfast along with a glass of milk and I walked over to a seat and I sat down. As I ate my food, I saw the Nagase, Chopper, and Archer walk in and grabbed their food before sitting down where I was. Chopper looked at me along with everyone else in my squad before smiling for seeing me considering we're all friends.

 **Chopper:** Hey, Kid.

 **David Cooper 'Blaze':** Hey, Chopper. How did you guys sleep last night?

 **Chopper:** Oh, I slept amazing last night. The beds are so comfortable that they put our beds back home to shame.

 **Nagase:** Yeah, I never wanted to get up from that bed.

 **Grimm:** Yes, the same here with me.

 **David Cooper 'Blaze':** The bed did feel extremely comfortable unlike those bricks back home.

That is true considering when I slept on the bed it felt really fluffy like I was sleeping on clouds if that is even possible.

 **Chopper:** I wonder how Thunder-Blockhead slept.

 **David Cooper 'Blaze':** I don't know but we'll probably find out.

We continued to eat breakfast as we talk about how we're going to get home but nothing immediate is coming to mind, so we're probably going to figure it out as we go along.

When we just finished breakfast, we went our separate ways. Nagase went to do her morning workout, Grimm went to the hanger to see if he can help out in maintenance because he was an assistant mechanic before he joined us as a pilot at the first day of the war between Osea and Yuktobania, Chopper went off to listen to his Rock n Roll records on his portable media player that he always carries with him, while I went to the operations room to learn what is going on in the current phase of the war.

I walked up to the door to the operations room and I walked inside. When I got there, I saw Amelia there and she turned to face me with a kind smile on her face when she saw me.

 **Amelia:** Blaze, did you have a good night sleep?

 **David Cooper 'Blaze':** I did, thank you for asking Amelia.

 **Amelia:** Your welcome, would you like to check on the current situation?

 **David Cooper 'Blaze':** I would like to know what is going on.

Amelia gave a respectful smile considering that I'm willing to pay attention to what's going on in the war.

 **Amelia:** Right this way.

We walked to the tactical map which showed the world map which looks nothing like our map and it showed everything in a single large continent. Amelia then looked at me with a serious look one would expect with a military intelligence officer with crucial information.

 **Amelia:** Here is the latest tactical update.

The tactical map shows that our last mission area was in green before it became covered in red.

 **Amelia: Mounting tension between the E.D.A.F. and O.C.C. erupted after a surprise O.C.C. attack on the city of Lugerde in sector NB-53. The new O.C.C. bombers razed the city to the ground leaving massive civilian casualties. E.D.A.F. units also suffered heavy casualties. Remaining forces are withdrawing to nearby sectors.**

 _Damn… the situation is not good at all. No wonder everything Amelia says regarding the war is crucial because everything is right now._

 **Amelia:** That is the current situation.

 **David Cooper 'Blaze':** Damn… that's not good.

 **Amelia:** We would have suffered even more casualties if your squad have not arrived in time, sir.

 **David Cooper 'Blaze':** Maybe so but I feel that if we had our systems operational, we could have at least tried to save those people.

 **Amelia:** I know… we can't save them all no matter how hard we try.

 **David Cooper 'Blaze':** I know… well thanks for your time, Amelia.

Amelia looked at me with a kind smile to replace her serious look.

 **Amelia:** Your welcome, Blaze.

I turned around and I walked out of the operations room and I walked to the restroom. When I got there, I went inside and did my business, when my business is concluded I washed my hands with soap and water, then dried my hands and I walked out of the restroom. When I got out however the P.A. came on with a familiar voice.

 **Lilia (P.A.):** Wardog Squadron and Thunderhead, please report to the briefing room immediately.

I ran to the briefing room and when I got there, I saw two people there. One is Lilia and the other is… a big fat guy with brown skin and white gray hair. The fat guy kind of reminds me like Sand Island's Base Commander, Colonel Perrault, but he has this aura of respect from him. I sat down in my chair hoping that this guy is not like Colonel Perrault. Then I saw that all of my wingmen just ran in with Thunderhead behind them and sat down in their chairs, when I looked at Thunderhead he looked well got a good night sleep like the rest of us.

 **Unknown (Male):** This one'll be easier than most, everyone. Just sit back and listen.

 **Chopper:** Who are you?

 **Unknown (Robert):** I'm Robert Williams. I'm the base commander for Delta Squadron and now for your squadron as well 1st Lieutenant Davenport.

 **David Cooper 'Blaze':** You seem friendlier than our base commander.

 **Robert:** I hope you can stay in my good graces, Captain Cooper.

Lillia just looked annoyed at the chirpy behavior of the base commander.

 **Lilia:** Can you believe this guy? … Amelia? Give us our orders.

 **Amelia: Understood. Our target is the fuel refinery in Area OB-15. This base supplies fuel to the enemy's air force, its closest to the front line, and maybe behind the current attack on NB-53. With Delta Squadron 3rd Element out of action due to their planes not arrived yet. Wardog Squadron along with AWACS Thunderhead will be dispatched. Destroy the fuel refinery. This is going to be a joint attack with elements of the 506th Fighter and 44th Bomber Squads. Your upgrades are complete along with I.F.F. transponders so they can tell you are friendly aircraft. Keep your eyes open. We don't want any friendly fire out there. That is all.**

 **Lilia:** Okay. Now then, go get 'em!

 **Grimm:** Our first strike inside enemy territory.

 **Chopper:** At least we're on the offensive this time for a change.

 **David Cooper 'Blaze':** Destroying the enemy refinery should slow down the enemies advance if not down to a crawl.

 **Robert:** That is correct, Captain Cooper. All right, Wardog Squadron. I'm counting on you to take out that refinery. Good luck and fight hard!

 _He surely knows his way with words, unlike Colonel Perrault… I may like this guy better than fat-ass Perrault._

With a smile on my face, I looked at the base commander and we all said in unison with determination in our voices.

 **David Cooper 'Blaze':** Yes sir!  
 **Nagase:** Yes sir!  
 **Chopper:** Yes sir!  
 **Grimm:** Yes sir!

I got out of my chair and I ran to the hanger with my squadron members and Thunderhead following behind me.

 **3rd POV**

Robert watched as the Wardog Squadron along with Thunderhead ran to the hangers along with Amelia and Lilia. Lilia, Amelia and Robert had a smile on their faces. Amelia is smiling because she had a feeling that Wardog can succeed where the E.D.A.F. had failed. Lilia's smile is because she liked the sheer determination displayed by the Wardog pilots unlike Delta Squadron who argues some of the time however that smile became a small one because she has placed her hopes in a fighter squadron she knew nothing of and hopes that the Commander's choice in sending them is not a bad one. Robert's smile is because of his feeling that Wardog will become a sheer fighting force that will be the driving force in this war.

 **Amelia:** Eager much aren't they?

 **Lilia:** That's the kind of squadron I want.

 **Robert:** I can tell that this squadron will do great things in the future… I can feel it in my gut.

 **Lilia:** I sure hope you're right, Commander. Because if your wrong then we'll rely on Delta.

Now all three of them can only watch and pray for this squadron's mission success.

 **David Cooper's POV**

Me and my squad already arrived in the hanger and got into our F-16Cs while Thunderhead got to his E-767 AWACS plane. I turned my F-16C on and began taxing to the runway. After a minute of taxing slowly, I arrived at the runway just as I see Grimm getting off the runway and raising his landing gear.

 **Lilia:** Blaze, you are cleared for takeoff.

 **David Cooper 'Blaze':** Roger that, Lilia.

I slammed forward my throttle all the way to afterburner and my plane began accelerating down the runway. When my speed reached 250 knots, I pulled back on the stick and I climbed into the sky. When my altitude reached 1,000 feet, I raised my landing gear but I still climbed.

 **Lilia:** Blaze, your altitude restrictions have been canceled. Proceed to your mission, good luck.

 **David Cooper 'Blaze':** Roger that, Lilia. Don't worry, we'll be back before dinner time.

I turned my plane in bearing 150 which is South-Southwest. When I managed to form up with my squadron, we flew at low speed while waiting for Thunderhead to arrive.

 **Lilia:** Wardog Squadron, maintain course to Area OB-15 at low speed and wait for AWACS Thunderhead to arrive.

 **David Cooper 'Blaze':** Understood.

 **Chopper:** Now we have to wait for Thunderhead to arrive. Sheesh, will he get up here already?!

 **Nagase:** You just need to relax and be patient, Chopper.

 **Chopper:** You try to relax and be patient while sitting on this ejection seat, Nagase.

 **Lilia:** Wardog, cut the chatter.

 **Chopper:** Now you say what Thunderhead always says to us!

 **Lilia:** Cut. The. Chatter.

Knowing that Lilia is getting irritated, I just shut my mouth and my squadron mates got the message in the words said by Lilia everyone in the squad shut their mouths too. After 15 minutes of flying at low speed at 250 knots, the Osean AWACS came up to his standard altitude high above us. We then accelerated at our normal cruising speed for maximum fuel efficiency at 500 knots.

* * *

For the next few hours of flying, we passed through the destroyed city area of NB-53 or Lugerde. Anger and sadness filled me as that the enemy destroyed a city just because they can and that we failed to save them respectively.

 **Nagase:** Only a deep hatred can drive someone to do something like this.

 **David Cooper 'Blaze':** Yeah, but these bastards just did it out of spite.

 **Nagase:** Yeah, the tensions between the two countries should not be the cause for this.

 **Chopper:** That's what I hate about war! No matter who starts it, it always comes to this!

 **David Cooper 'Blaze':** Yeah, I know Chopper. Our only hope for these people is that we end this war as quickly as we can. So, we can get back home and do the same for our people.

 **Grimm:** I'm with you, Captain.

 **Chopper:** You're right, Kid.

 **Nagase:** Let's do this, Blaze.

We then left the area of NB-53 behind us and we flew on towards area OB-15.

For another few hours, we reached the area. It looked like an endless flat sea of desert. Down below I see a pipeline which meant it leads to the refinery. On the radar I see 4 E.D.A.F. F-16C Block 60 Fighting Falcons, but nothing on the allied bombers.

 **David Cooper 'Blaze':** All right everyone, we're about to arrive in the target airspace.

 **Grimm:** I'm just glad the E.D.A.F. has not ordered us to attack a city in retaliation for their attack.

 **Chopper:** You're a real optimist, you know that, sheesh.

 **AWACS Thunderhead:** This is Thunderhead. Cut the chatter.

 **Chopper:** And this guy's _always_ here.

 **AWACS Thunderhead:** I repeat cut the chatter.

 **E.D.A.F. Squadron:** This is Kite Lead to the friendly aircraft approaching the airspace. Am I right in assuming you are the Wardog Squadron from Ragae Airbase?

 **David Cooper 'Blaze':** That is correct Kite Lead. This is Wardog Leader, Captain Cooper callsign Blaze. We're here to assist in the destruction of the enemy facility.

 **E.D.A.F. Squadron 'Kite Leader':** I still don't agree with your squad being here, you're not even pure E.D.A.F. military.

I frowned a bit at that jab against my squad, but I would expect this kind of behavior since we're complete unknowns however I would expect some professionalism.

 **David Cooper 'Blaze':** You want to talk about my squad not belonging here then save it with your base commander. We're on a mission here.

 **E.D.A.F. Squadron 'Kite Leader':** Agreed.

 **AWACS Thunderhead:** This is AWACS callsign Thunderhead. I'll be directing all combat operations for all active aircraft in the vicinity, and Kite Leader, you're out of line. The target is an enemy oil installation. Cut off the enemy's supply lines by destroying the refinery.

 **E.D.A.F. Squadron 'Kite Leader':** Roger that, Thunderhead.

 **E.D.A.F. Squadron 'Kite':** Do we have an ETA on Beluga?

 **E.D.A.F. Squadron 'Kite Leader':** Thunderhead, request Beluga's posit.

 **AWACS Thunderhead:** Beluga Squadron should arrive within a few minutes.

 **E.D.A.F. Squadron 'Kite Leader':** Roger. All units, break formation and secure the airspace!

 **E.D.A.F. Squadron 'Kite':** Roger that!

On the radar, I see the 4 F-16C Block 60's break formation and moved to engage the enemy fighters that appeared on the radar. I also see multiple enemy AA installations along with enemy fighters over a wide area around the enemy oil installation.

 **Chopper:** Hey, Kid the enemy look pretty spread out. Why don't we spread out too?

 **David Cooper 'Blaze':** Why don't we show Kite what the Osean Air Defense Force can do? Everyone, divide and conquer.

 **Chopper:** Right, I'm going out for a bit then, Chopper splitting off.

I see Chopper break formation along with everyone else. I climbed up to intercept the enemy fighters which turn out to be Su-7BM's.

 _Enemy garbage aircraft? This should be easy._

 **E.D.A.F. Squadron 'Kite':** Assigning a foreign unit? What is the top brass thinking?!

 **E.D.A.F. Squadron 'Kite Leader':** Skip it! Let's just show them what we can do.

 **E.D.A.F. Squadron 'Kite':** Amen to that!

 _This mission should be a walk in the park considering the enemy aircraft are antiques by our standards, and by antiques, I mean only used in museums._

I then hear a male voice on the radio and thanks to the modifications and upgrades to the software provided by the E.D.A.F. I can tell that this is an enemy voice speaking.

 **O.C.C. Squadron Leader:** Why do I have to get stuck with these missions?! All units, spread out! Zap those bandits!

In the middle of the enemy Su-7BM formation lies a Su-22M-4.

 _The Su-22M-4 is no doubt the enemy squadron leader._

The Su-7BM's in the enemy formation are spreading out except the three that are with the Su-22M-4.

 **David Cooper 'Blaze':** Blaze, engaging.

 **Nagase:** Edge, engaging.

 **Chopper:** Chopper, engaging.

 **Grimm:** Archer, engaging!

The 3 Su-7BM's and the Su-22M-4 fired their guns at me as soon as they got into range. I performed a barrel roll to the right at high speed which forced the enemy to slow down in order to get a better turn radius on me but due to my speed, I overshot them. I then performed a high g loop to get behind the enemies' tail. When I got behind the enemies' tail, I fired a missile at one of the Su-7BM's as soon as I got a lock on one and fired another at another Su-7BM in quick succession as soon as I got a target lock. The 2 Su-7BM's that I fired missiles at broke formation to try to evade but the missiles slammed into them causing two explosions. I got onto another Su-7BM's tail as he turned to hard to the left to shake me off of him but I turned to get a good lead on him and I fired my guns on him peppering him full of holes causing the plane to break apart.

 **AWACS Thunderhead:** Three enemy fighters splashed by Blaze.

 **E.D.A.F. Squadron 'Kite Leader':** Come on Kites, draw them in and get them in a crossfire!

 **E.D.A.F. Squadron 'Kite':** Roger that, boss!

 _Aren't those tactics used by the Belkan Air Force that the Osean Air Defense Force adopted during the Osean War in 1905? Is this why the E.D.A.F. is losing the war because they are using air tactics that are considered ancient?_

Ignoring the comments from Kite Squadron, I looked at my radar to see the Su-22M-4 is now on my tail. I then began to perform a high-g barrel roll to force the guy off of my tail, but he is sticking to me like glue. I then began to hear warning sounds along with a warning text on my HUD.

*Warning*

 **David Cooper 'Blaze':** I'm spiked. I got an enemy ace on me.

 **Grimm:** Archer, fox 2.

I dived towards the ground which the enemy is coming right at me. I continued to descend at high speed but before I hit the ground I performed a high-g pull-up and I managed to pull up at least 20 feet off of the ground and I pulled back up into the sky to see the enemy Su-22M-4 no longer chasing me.

 **Grimm:** This is Archer, I shot one down.

I managed to put myself behind the enemy ace and I began to chase after him trying to achieve a missile lock.

 **E.D.A.F. Squadron 'Kite Leader':** Come on, Kites. The Oseans are taking out more fighters than us even up the kill score!

The enemy ace performs maneuvers to try to shake me off but thanks to the maneuverability of my F-16C I managed to stay on his tail.

 **O.C.C. Squadron Leader:** I see you are not an ordinary pilot, you have certainly caught my attention as a result. You must be the leader of the squadron who forced our beloved Emperor into retreating like a coward.

I was silent for a minute continuing to chase after the enemy ace while being dumbfounded because I don't know if he's talking to me or not.

 _Is he… talking to me?_

What the enemy squadron leader said next shocked me because he confirmed what I thought should be impossible.

 **O.C.C. Squadron Leader (Giuseppe):** I see… you are cautious too. I am Giuseppe of the O.C.C.

 _He is talking to me! How is that possible?!_

 **AWACS Thunderhead:** Tech what's going on here?! How did he splice into our encrypted line?!

 **Osean AWACS Technician:** I don't know sir, we're working on it!

 **O.C.C. Squadron Leader 'Giuseppe':** The O.C.C. requires pilots with skills like yours. I can promise you the only through us you can return home. How about changing your allegiance?

 **David Cooper 'Blaze':** Hmph, headhunting in the middle of a battle? Clever.

I continued to chase after him but the silence is just to make him think I am considering it. I would be lying if I said that it didn't interest me at all. The thought of going home is on my mind but betraying the E.D.A.F. when the O.C.C. are the aggressors; also joining the O.C.C. after what they have done is a betrayal to the innocents that died back in Lugerde especially betraying my mentor because I'm a supporter in his beliefs. I then got a target lock on the enemy ace with my finger on the trigger ready to fire.

 **David Cooper 'Blaze':** How about… no.

I pressed the trigger and two missiles flew out of their racks and they flew towards Giuseppe.

 **David Cooper 'Blaze':** Blaze, fox 2, fox 2.

Giuseppe deployed flares and turned hard to the right with me doing the same. The two missiles confused by the flares turned and hit the flares causing two explosions instead of hitting the plane. I then pulled the trigger for my guns and I fired a stream of bullets at him tearing his plane apart but it's still flying.

 **Nagase:** Edge, fox 2.

 **O.C.C. Squadron Leader 'Giuseppe':** You fool! Hit by bullets! You'll all make a nice feather in my cap!

 **Chopper:** Hmph, sorry. Kid is way too good to be shot down!

However, Giuseppe just kept talking completely disregarding what Chopper said like it didn't mean anything to him.

 **O.C.C. Squadron Leader 'Giuseppe':** Consider it an honor.

 **Chopper:** Yeah, a twisted one at that!

 **O.C.C. Squadron Leader 'Giuseppe':** I'm a born leader, not like you guys!

 **Nagase:** You'll learn soon enough; our Captain is ten times the leader than you.

 **Chopper:** Yeah, says the guy who let all of his wingmen get shot down or killed.

Giuseppe continued to perform what is considered dangerous maneuvers considering the damage to his plane especially an antique one at that. If Giuseppe pulls too many G's in his damaged state, he could rip the damaged wing off his plane.

 **AWACS Thunderhead:** Enemy plane shot down by Wardog 2.

 **O.C.C. Squadron Leader 'Giuseppe':** Just shut up and give up quietly!

 **Grimm:** You'll learn soon enough. Our ace can't be shot down!

 **O.C.C. Squadron Leader 'Giuseppe':** Well, then it will make it more fun for you to die. You haven't got a chance against me in a dogfight.

 **David Cooper 'Blaze':** Oh really, then whose plane I trashed. Oh, that's right yours!

 **O.C.C. Squadron Leader 'Giuseppe':** I eat sawed-off little punks like you for breakfast!

As he is smart-talking to us, he is losing his focus which allowed me to fire my guns at him clipping his already rattling and damaged right wing off.

 **O.C.C. Squadron 'Goblin':** Commander, you've gotta punch out!

 **O.C.C. Squadron Leader 'Giuseppe':** I can't believe it… I'm hit. You're gonna pay for that some day!

 **Chopper:** I like to see you try. Kid's, skills are beyond yours! Chopper, fox 2.

 **AWACS Thunderhead:** This is Thunderhead. The number of enemy fighters is decreasing. Beluga Squadron should be able to complete the mission somewhat unopposed now. Continue sweeping up the remaining enemy forces.

 **O.C.C. Soldier:** This is us! We can do this! Victory is ours!

 **Chopper:** Man, these guys are crazy that's for sure.

 **David Cooper 'Blaze':** It's overconfidence, Chopper. They believe after that attack on the city in NB-53 they believe that the war is won.

 **Chopper:** Then let's make sure they lose.

 **David Cooper 'Blaze':** Agreed.

I looked at the radar and I see 4 B-52 bombers just arriving in the airspace.

 **AWACS Thunderhead:** This is Thunderhead. Beluga Squadron has arrived and is now beginning their bombing runs.

 **E.D.A.F. Bomber Squadron 'Beluga Leader':** Hey, Wardog Leader. This is Beluga.

 **David Cooper 'Blaze':** This is Wardog Leader, callsign: Blaze.

 **E.D.A.F. Bomber Squadron 'Beluga Leader':** Keep it trim! Don't let us down!

 **David Cooper 'Blaze':** We're on it.

 **E.D.A.F. Bomber Squadron 'Beluga Leader':** We're gonna need you! Kite's escort alone isn't enough, okay?

 **David Cooper 'Blaze':** Roger that.

As we clear the skies of all enemy fighters, more fighters keep pouring in on the radar. Beluga's bomber squadron is now almost on top of the enemy oil refinery with no losses so far.

 **Chopper:** This is Chopper. I used up all of my bombs on the enemy AA targets. I'm climbing up to help you clear the skies Kid.

 **Grimm:** This is Archer. Same thing for me.

 **Nagase:** This is Edge. All bombs are used.

 **AWACS Thunderhead:** This is Thunderhead. All enemy AA defenses have been eliminated. Beluga, begin your bombing run, Kite, Wardog continue to engage the enemy fighters!

 **E.D.A.F. Bomber Squadron 'Beluga Leader':** Roger that, Thunderhead. Moving in now.

 **E.D.A.F. Squadron 'Kite Leader':** Understood, AWACS.

 **Chopper:** We're on it, they're not laying a finger on those bombers!

Then on the radar to the east eight enemy Su-7BM's arrived no doubt reinforcements for the remaining enemy Su-7BM's that are still flying.

 **David Cooper 'Blaze':** Blaze to all units, enemy reinforcements just flew in.

 **E.D.A.F. Squadron 'Kite Leader':** Let's make quick work of them.

I turned to the right to face east and moved to intercept the enemy fighters.

 **E.D.A.F. Bomber Squadron 'Beluga':** Approaching IP.

 **E.D.A.F. Bomber Squadron 'Beluga Leader':** Okay, Beluga units. Wrap up those presents.

 **E.D.A.F. Bomber Squadron 'Beluga':** Roger.

 **E.D.A.F. Bomber Squadron 'Beluga Leader':** Kite, don't let us down with you escort along with Wardog, huh?

 **E.D.A.F. Squadron 'Kite Leader':** We'll keep the enemy off of you.

 **Chopper:** Don't worry about a thing man, we'll keep the bastards off of you.

 **E.D.A.F. Bomber Squadron 'Beluga Leader':** Much appreciated.

I looked at the radar and I see the 4 B-52 bombers of Beluga Squadron almost on top of the enemy refinery.

 **E.D.A.F. Bomber Squadron 'Beluga':** Entering final approach.

 **E.D.A.F. Bomber Squadron 'Beluga Leader':** Units, roll in down the line when payload is hot for drop!

 **E.D.A.F. Bomber Squadron 'Beluga':** Roger.

 **E.D.A.F. Bomber Squadron 'Beluga Leader':** All right, all Beluga units, open up bomb bay doors.

On the radar I see the E.D.A.F. bomber squadron move into a horizontal line for maximum efficiency and are preparing to drop their payloads.

 **E.D.A.F. Bomber Squadron 'Beluga Leader':** We're over the target. Bombs away, bombs away!

 **E.D.A.F. Bomber Squadron 'Beluga':** Drop everything you've brought with you!

I see another Su-7BM coming in front of me firing his guns at high speed. To counter the enemy attack I did a high-speed high-g loop which brought me straight up and performed a loop, and the enemy Su-7BM tried to pull up after me but I fired my guns at him turning the enemy aircraft into swiss cheese as the enemy plane breaks apart and falls out of the sky.

 **E.D.A.F. Bomber Squadron 'Beluga':** We won't get another chance at this. Stay cool and make it count.

I looked the left to see Edge fire a missile at an enemy Su-7BM. The missile sailed towards its target, the enemy plane attempted to evade but the missile hit the plane anyway knocking the enemy aircraft out of the sky.

 **E.D.A.F. Bomber Squadron 'Beluga':** Here's the last one, make it pretty.

I looked to the right to see Chopper and Archer fire their one of their missiles at two enemy Su-7BM's. The enemy fighters tried really hard to evade the deadly projectiles but the missiles slammed into the enemy fighters turning them into fireballs.

 **E.D.A.F. Squadron 'Kite Leader':** Jeez, Wardog is leading us in kills, are you Kites going to stand for that?!

No one answered which pretty much answered Kite Leader's question. We got twice if not more kills than Kite Squadron did which I guess did not do well for his ego.

 **E.D.A.F. Bomber Squadron 'Beluga':** This is Beluga 4, bombs away!

I turned to the left to see the 4 B-52 bombers flying past the oil refinery as multiple explosions occurred destroying the majority of it.

 **E.D.A.F. Bomber Squadron 'Beluga':** Well did we hit it?

 **David Cooper 'Blaze':** You missed a few but I'll get them.

I turned to the left and I flew to the critically damaged oil refinery and I activated my 12 unused bombs ready to drop them.

 **Worker:** The oil tanks have been hit! Put the fire out, firefighters!

 **Worker:** Where are the fire trucks?!

 **Worker:** Water! Bring water!

 **Chopper:** Damn it looks like an inferno down there.

 **Worker:** What the hell is the air force doing?!

I arrived at the oil refinery and I began dropping bombs at the remaining intact oil facilities which include oil refineries, oil tanks, and pipelines effectively destroying them causing more and more explosions some bigger than most.

 **Worker:** Under enemy fire! Require immediate assistance!

I turned to the last oil facility standing which is a large oil refinery and I saw that I only have four bombs left. So, I dropped them all onto the last target effectively destroying it.

 **Nagase:** The enemy oil facility is confirmed destroyed, Blaze. Repeat, confirmed destruction of the enemy oil facility.

 **E.D.A.F. Bomber Squadron 'Beluga Leader':** This is Beluga Leader. Confirmed, bombing run on enemy oil facility complete. Thanks for taking care of the rest, Blaze.

 **David Cooper 'Blaze':** No problem, Beluga.

 **E.D.A.F. Bomber Squadron 'Beluga':** Alright no point sticking around. Let's go home.

 **E.D.A.F. Bomber Squadron 'Beluga':** Roger, mission complete returning to base.

On the radar I see the Beluga Squadron starting to head for home. While looking at the radar I see no more enemy air contacts, the only thing on the radar is allied contacts.

 **E.D.A.F. Bomber Squadron 'Beluga Leader':** Kite, Wardog. Thanks for all your support.

 **Chopper:** No problem man.

 **AWACS Thunderhead: All enemy oil facilities and enemy fighters have been destroyed. All right, mission complete. Return to base!**

 **E.D.A.F. Squadron 'Kite Leader':** Sharp flying, Wardog but you will not win against the real air force

 **Chopper:** You know man, why don't you just shut up, since we just did your job better than you!

 **E.D.A.F. Squadron 'Kite Leader':** Just like newcomers like Wardog, disobedient and rude… you won't beat us next time. Kite, we've been outdone by the O.A.D.F. you can expect a lecture when we get back to base!

 **E.D.A.F. Squadron 'Kite':** Oh man!

I frowned a bit at Kite Leader's behavior which is out of line and unacceptable before I shook it off.

 **David Cooper 'Blaze':** Wardog, let's just head for home and ignore those Kite idiots. We did great work out here today.

I turned to the direction we came from and as soon as we formed up we flew out of the combat zone.

After many hours of flying, we arrived back at Ragae Airbase which we began our landing preparations.

 **Lilia:** Welcome back Wardog, you are cleared to land.

 **David Cooper 'Blaze':** Roger that, Lilia. I told you we'd be back.

 **Lilia:** That you did, we saw your performance up there and you did a marvelous job now get down here. There are some people that would like to meet you!

 _She sounds excited. Possibly that we completed our mission beyond her expectations or something._

 **Chopper:** I hope they are at least friendly.

 **David Cooper 'Blaze':** I sure hope so as well, Chopper.

I lowered my landing gear and me and my squadron landed. When the landing gear touched the ground, I reduced the throttle all the way back and activated my gear and airbrakes to slow my plane down considerably. When my speed was low enough, I turned in the direction of the hangers and I parked my plane inside along with everyone else's. I then turned my plane off as soon as my aircraft is parked in the hanger and I opened my canopy. When the canopy opened, I climbed out of the plane and I climbed down the hanger. As soon as everyone else got out of the plane, we left the hanger and we arrived in the briefing room. When we got there, I saw twelve people there, six of which I already know which is Robert, Amelia, Lilia, Ruth, John and Ken, however, I don't know the other six people.

 **Robert:** Well, it looks like you're all here.

 **David Cooper 'Blaze':** What is it, Commander?

 **Robert:** I just wanted to give you a chance to get familiar with each other.

 **Nagase:** Is that the reason why these six guys are here and we haven't met them yet?

 **Robert:** Exactly, Nagase. Let's start with the Delta Squadron 1st Element. All right, Jamie?

Jamie stepped forward, and he looks like an old man with blonde hair with wrinkles on his face still wearing an old flight suit. With his voice is sounds like it's cracking a little but it sounds like he still sounds like it has a little youth in it.

 **Jamie:** Certainly. Well, I'll begin. I'm Jamie Jones, and I'm the 1st Element Leader. You got that, whippersnappers?

 **Ruth:** Excuse me but I got a question.

 **Jamie:** Yeah, what is it?

 **Ruth:** Captain Jones, may I ask your age?

 **Jamie:** 52 this year. What of it?

 _52 years old and he is still flying? Damn, he must be a tough old man._

 **Ruth:** I'm sorry, it's nothing

 **Jamie:** Well, we're counting on all you new recruits as well as you new guys. Next, lemme introduce the rest of the gang. Rick! You start!

Rick is a tall brown man with black, brownish hair and he looks a little round. His voice sounds youthful and energetic.

 **Rick:** Me? Well, I… My name is Rick Campbell. Pleasure to meet you.

 **Jamie:** Rick here is a real freak when it comes to fast planes. But other than that, he's a nice enough guy.

Rick, however, did not seem to like being called a "freak" because he looked at Jamie with an annoyed look on his face.

 **Rick:** Jamie, how many years must you call me a freak?!

Jamie looked a bit confused at Rick's statement.

 **Jamie:** But that's what you are, right?

However, that question didn't change Rick's annoyed behavior in anyway.

 **Rick:** Excuse me, but look who's talking! I've never seen a prop-plane freak like you! How could you call me a freak?

 _PROP-PLANES?! Those antiques are useless in combat?!_

Jamie looked angry about Rick seeming to put him down about prop-planes.

 **Jamie:** What's wrong with prop-planes?! And I hardly deserve to take flak from the likes of you!

 **Rick:** Why you?!

 **Jamie:** Come on, would you like a piece of me?!

They look like they are about to get into a fight, I frowned at their misbehavior, and I just blurted.

 **David Cooper 'Blaze':** Save it for the meeting room or the runway!

However, they did not listen, and they are continuing to yell at each other. I then hear someone clear their throat and I turn to face another pilot. He is a black man with short black hair with his voice sounds deep.

 **Alex:** Blaze, let's leave them be and move on with things. I'm Alex Levine. I usually pilot a VTOL. Nice to meet you.

I just shook my head for a bit clearing my mind on the two guys having a verbal match. Alex had his hand out waiting for me to shake it. After a second I nodded at Alex while I shook his hand.

 **David Cooper 'Blaze':** Nice to meet you as well, Alex.

 _At least someone has a rational mind for this element and a friendly one at that._

Then the next man is a white man with gray hair, his voice, however, is deep with a Sapinish accent.

 **Holst:** Next, we are the 2nd Element. I'm the Element Leader, Holst Prendre. I usually handle air raid operations. Allow me to introduce the 2nd Lieutenant. Pedro?

Pedro is a white man with red hair; his voice sounds like a veteran but an arrogant and friendly one… sometimes.

 **Pedro:** I'm Pedro Glankert. I pilot the next plane after the Element Leader's. Glad to make your acquaintance.

 **Holst:** And a new recruit, Brian, has joined us to fill out the ranks!

Brian is a young white man with brown hair; however, his voice is young, energetic, with a cocky undertone to it.

 **Brian:** Yes, sir! I'm Brian Douglas! Look forward to fighting with everybody, in the name of peace!

He sounds like a naïve young kid when he says that. When he said that it made my brows and eyes narrow at him.

 **David Cooper 'Blaze':** While you're up there fighting for peace a lot of blood is being shed on the ground. Some peace, kid!

Brian looked at me with determination in his eyes.

 **Brian:** I'm here to put an end to that!

I shook my head in disappointment at his naivete.

 **David Cooper 'Blaze':** You think you can stop bloodshed by shedding more blood?! Flying around with those ideas circulating in your head will get you killed!

Brian frowned at my words seemingly insulted by my words.

 **Brian:** You know nothing about my skill!

 **David Cooper 'Blaze':** You have far more to prove to me that you have 'skill' kid. To me, you are just a nugget with zero combat time on your belt.

Holst stepped in between us while looking at me.

 **Holst:** Well, show him the ropes if you get the chance, everybody. That's all for the 2nd Element.

Holst then stood back, and Robert then took the floor again.

 **Robert:** Now the 3rd Element. Ruth, please do the honors.

 **Ruth:** Yes, sir. Allow me to begin. My name is Ruth Valentine. I switched from a post in the official air force to Leader of the 3rd Element. Pleasure to meet you. Next up is John.

 **John:** … John Rundal. I'm the star of this unit, and I ain't giving that up to no one. So, stay out of my damn way.

John being the overly-arrogant one of the Delta Squadron. I can't help but think sarcastically.

 _Nice introduction John, real awe-inspiring._

 **Ruth:** And finally, Ken.

 **Ken:** I'm Ken Thomas.

Robert looked at Ken a little confused like he was expecting Ken to say something other than just his name.

 **Robert:** Er, Ken?

Ken looked at Robert with a neutral and indifferent look on his face.

 **Ken:** Yes?

 **Robert:** Is… that all?

Ken seemed indifferent to Robert's question, and he seemed a little irritated.

 **Ken:** What's the problem?

Robert seemed perplexed at Ken's behavior, but he seemed that he couldn't figure it out.

 **Robert:** Er… nothing. Anyway, and finally our interdimensional guests. The Wardog Squadron, Blaze, please introduce yourselves.

I took a minor step forward and introduced myself and my squadron with pride.

 **David Cooper 'Blaze':** With honor sir.I'm Captain David Cooper callsign Blaze, Flight Leader of the Wardog Squadron of the Osean Air Defense Force's 5th Air Division, 108th Tactical Fighter Squadron. This is my number two of my squadron, Nagase.

I stepped back, and Nagase stepped forward and introduced herself.

 **Nagase:** I am 1st Lieutenant Kei Nagase callsign Edge, and I am Wardog's number two.

 **David Cooper 'Blaze':** Our number three in the squad, Chopper.

Nagase took a step back, and Chopper took a step forward and introduced himself.

 **Chopper:** I am Rock n Roller 1st Lieutenant Alvin Davenport but I like to be called Chopper, I'm afraid I won't respond to any other moniker.

Then Chopper stepped back letting Grimm step forward since he is the only one left in the squad not introduced.

 **Grimm:** I am Senior Airman Hans Grimm callsign Archer. I am the newest recruit to the Wardog Squadron.

Grimm then took a step back, and I then took the floor with the introductions.

 **David Cooper 'Blaze':** Grimm here was an assistant to the mechanics back home. Chopper, Nagase and I were the original pilots in the squad before our captain bailed out when the war started.

At the corner of my eye, I saw Nagase stiffen a little at the mention of our captain bailing out.

 _She is no doubt still blaming herself again for what happened to him._

 **David Cooper 'Blaze':** We are known as _the_ most experienced pilots during our war… known as the Four Wings of Sand Island. Finally, Thunderhead.

 **Thunderhead:** I am Colonel Jack Shepard, I'm the AWACS operator for the Wardog Squadron callsign Thunderhead.

 **David Cooper 'Blaze':** Thunderhead was there for us on almost every single mission since the war began.

 **Lilia:** That's the second time you mentioned a war. Who were you fighting before you came here?

I looked at everyone, and I see that most of them have a curious look on their faces while some just looked impassive. Mostly Jamie, Rundal and Robert.

 **David Cooper 'Blaze':** Our country, the Osean Federation which is a superpower, has been fighting another superpower called the Union of Yuktobanian Republics for almost two months now. We were returning home to Sand Island which is our base after our mission was complete when the storm occurred that brought us here.

 **Amelia:** What was the mission?

I was about to speak, but Colonel Shepard spoke before I could.

 **Thunderhead:** I have the mission briefing recorded. If you want to see it.

Robert then gave Thunderhead a nod before speaking.

 **Robert:** Go ahead.

I then see Thunderhead walk to the projector and downloaded the mission briefing into it. Everyone looked at the screen in anticipation with the exception of everyone who participated in said mission because it was already done. When the download was complete, we see the face of our base commander which is Colonel Orson Perrault. The Colonel is a white man with brown hair and is wearing the standard Osean Air Force white officer uniform; however, like Robert the colonel is fat, but Colonel Perrault looks fatter than Robert.

 _ **Colonel Perrault:**_ _Our Army is ready to conduct a large-scale counterattack against Yuktobania. If we succeed, we'll never have to face the humiliation of those Yukes, trampling on our homeland again._

The screen changed to that of the world map of our Earth. With the whole screen dark blue but the Osean Federation is marked in blue and Yuktobania is marked in red.

 _ **Colonel Perrault:**_ _The goal of this operation is simple… to invade and occupy the Yuktobanian mainland._

The screen zoomed in on an area marked "Bastok Peninsula." Then the screen changed to view an area off the coast of Osea the area marked "Sand Island." Then the screen moved as an arrow is drawn, designating the flight path that Wardog took, and the arrow moved towards and stopped at the Bastok Peninsula.

As the audience of Delta Squadron along with Amelia, Lilia and Robert became intrigued by the briefing a monotone male voice came on.

 _ **Monotone Voice:**_ _We're going to conduct a large-scale amphibious assault against Yuktobania on the Bastok Peninsula. This mission will be called "Operation Footprint."_

The screen changed to view a white map with the word "Yuktobania" on top and below it said "Bastok Peninsula" and there is an area where the solid color ends and below the line shows a lot of dots. The solid color represents land while the dots represent the water. There is a red box covering the middle of it with a white arrow you would see on a mouse on the screen, and in that box on the solid color side says "Volna Beach." The screen changed as it zooms in on the red box area. The screen now shows the topography map of the area. The map also shows four green arrows in formation facing northwest while four blue boxes on the water side facing towards the land and seven red boxes facing towards the water. The green arrows are marked "Wardog Squadron," while the blue boxes represent Osean forces while the red boxes represent Yuktobanian forces.

 _ **Monotone Voice:**_ _The landing force will be selected from the 1st and 2nd Osean Army Battalions. They will be divided into four companies – A, B, C and D – and transported to the area via landing craft._

The four blue boxes pulsed with a letter from left to right as each letter is said. Then all four Osean blue boxes pulsed as one again and a blue arrow is drawn and is moving inland. As the blue arrows pass over each red box the red box pulses as it disappears. Then the four blue arrows merged and it became two blue arrows. Then the two blue arrows passed over the two red boxes as they pulsed and disappeared then the moved closer together and stopped at the final red box with it marked "fortress" and as the red box pulsed and then it disappeared.

 _ **Monotone Voice:**_ _Upon landing, each division will fan out and destroy the enemy bases scattered throughout the area, then rendezvous and reform into a single large force unit to assault the final target, the fortress._

The screen changed to that of a tactical map with green area on one side representing land while the dark blue area on the other side representing the water. The map also shows four blue boxes on the water side and four green arrows in the sky facing northwest along with numerous red boxes on the ground and red arrows in the skin at different heights. The boxes represent air or naval units while the arrows represent air units. The green arrows represent Wardog while the blue and red arrows or boxes represent Allied or Enemy units respectively.

 _ **Monotone Voice:**_ _The Yuktobanian defense positions along the coast are tightly dug in, and we have concluded that air attacks alone will not be enough to destroy them._

The tactical map began to spin counterclockwise, and the green, blue and red units change to go along the map without changing their position.

 _ **Monotone Voice:**_ _Therefore, Operation Footprint will be a synchronized air and ground attack to neutralize these positions. It is critical that you follow the specific targeting instructions of the ground commander to maximize the effects of your attacks. We are expecting poor weather conditions and fierce resistance from the Yuktobanian defense forces. The fortress is protected by pillboxes and a defensive wall. Provide close air support for the ground forces, and get as many soldiers as possible inside._

Then the screen changed as everything disappeared. First the units, next the map, then finally everything else that remained. Then the video came to an end. As the video came to an end, everyone turned to face us with differing emotions on their face. Robert, Amelia, Lilia, Jamie, Alex, and Holst looked at us with admiration that our single squadron accomplished a mission that would no doubt be difficult. Ruth, Rick, and Brian looked at us with awe but mostly Brian and Ruth since they are new to war and to the position of flight leader respectively. Ken, John, and Pedro looked at us with indifference but a feeling of being impressed underneath, irritated smug look, and a feeling that just says "not bad and your lucky" respectively with all three pilots.

 **David Cooper 'Blaze':** That was our first mission supporting our troops attacking enemy territory in the war.

 **Robert:** That was impressive being able to defeat all those enemy forces and complete the mission.

 **Jamie:** Yeah, glad you're on our side and not those O.C.C. chumps.

 **Thunderhead:** I've seen and heard that Wardog do more impressive things in the past as you will probably see in the future.

 _That's the first time I ever heard Thunderhead compliment us on anything._

Before anyone can remark on Thunderhead's comment, Robert began talking to us again.

 **Robert:** I'll bear that in mind. There you have it, the pilots of the Delta Squadron and the Wardog Squadron along with Wardog's AWACS Operator. We're counting on every last one of you! We'll have the report from command on your performance for today's mission. Dismissed!

After that, we all turned and walked towards the exit and went our separate ways. The Delta's first, second and third elements went off to the crew room to talk amongst themselves; for us, however, we went to our rooms to get some rest considering we've been on a mission for several hours which is common for us fighter jocks but it's still tiring.

 **3rd POV**

Meanwhile on the O.C.C. side in what seems to be a hanger with a Mig-21 Fishbed in the background. A man in a flight suit that covered his entire body that has a brown face with brown eyes and has a timid yet shifty and sneaky stature. This man then saw another man came in which is taller than the first man and like him, he has a brown face and has glasses with blue lenses which prevent seeing what color his eyes are.

 **O.C.C. Brown Man:** Squadron Commander!

Then when the taller man spoke his voice is the same as the ace that fought the leader of our heroes over the oil fields… Giuseppe.

 **Giuseppe:** Oh, it's you, Leon.

The identified Leon looked at Giuseppe with concern.

 **Leon (O.C.C. Brown Man):** Are you all right?

Giuseppe looked tired and annoyed when he spoke with his finger tips on the forehead of his helmet.

 **Giuseppe:** Yeah, the rest of the squadron stepped on my toes. I sure could've used you out there.

Leon brightened up a bit but kept his stature when he spoke.

 **Leon:** Commander! I really appreciate that. In fact, I wish I had gone. Were you injured?

Giuseppe shook his head a bit.

 **Giuseppe:** No, I'm in one piece. But my plane is in several. I'll have to skip out on the next mission. Oh, could I ask you a favor?

Leon looked very excited about doing a favor for this man.

 **Leon:** Yes! Of course, anything at all.

Giuseppe took his fingertips off of his head and looked at Leon intensely.

 **Giuseppe:** On the next mission, I want you to show the world that the Merv 2nd Squadron is way beyond that "Emperor" joker.

 **Leon:** Yes sir! I, Leon Kleiser, would risk my life to carry out an order from you, Commander!

Giuseppe looked really happy with Leon's conviction and seemingly absolute loyalty.

 **Giuseppe:** That's what I like to hear. If you succeed, I could be promoted, and you know that I'll remember you when that happens.

Leon nodded his head enthusiastically with that he knows what that means.

 **Leon:** Yes, sir! Thank you very much, sir! I'll always be at your service, Commander!

 **Giuseppe:** Excellent, Leon! Now watch yourselves about that "Blaze" character, he was the one that shot me down, and he managed to outdo me. Now, go out there and show me what you've got!

When Giuseppe left, Leon's excited behavior became scornful.

 **Leon:** Hmph!

Then Leon left and went to do his usual thing which is no doubt scheming something considering his sneaky stature.

 **CODEX**

 **F-16C Block 60** – This version of the F-16C was developed by Osea after the Belkan War in 1997 to be the air to air version of the general multipurpose F-16C. The Block 60 also has multiple upgrades that became part of the overall F-16 model. The upgrades include advanced avionics, upgraded electronics, and advanced radar. It is still in use today by the Osean Air Defense Force.

 **B-52 Stratofortress** – This strategic level bomber was developed by Osea in 1952. This high-altitude, long-range bomber is widely used during the Belkan War, and multiple countries still use it today including Osea, Yuktobania and of course Belka; a tribute to its longevity. The only defenses the B-52 has is flares and a rear machine – gun turret.

 **Author's Notes**

There is the second mission for Phase 1, only one more mission and it's the end of Phase 1.

I apologize for the inconvenience that in the legend I did not include what the italicized dialogue meant, so I'm going to clarify that just right below.

 _ **Character:**_ _Hello (Voice analogue for on the other end of a communications device of any kind, a recording or on a screen)_

If you're going to review, please be understanding and be honest with me considering this is my first fanfiction that I've submitted on .

I'll try to submit a chapter every Friday but I'm not making any promises.


	4. Chapter 3: The GALE

**Disclaimer: Look at Chapter 2 to look at the disclaimer.**

 **Chapter 3: The "GALE"**

 **David Cooper's POV**

I'm sitting down in the briefing room after I already woke up, changed into my flight suit, had breakfast and did my usual workout when not on a mission 2 hours ago; but a mission has come up. I'm sitting with my squadron right beside me and I see Ruth, John, and Ken sitting in their seats which meant that they're coming up with us but what are they flying is the question.

But that question will have to wait since Robert, Amelia, Lilia, and Thunderhead just walked in and took their places as they look at us.

 **Robert:** Well, everybody… Looks like the enemy's finally shifted into high gear. Lilia, explain our next mission.

 **Lilia:** Yes, sir. Amelia, give us a status update, and read us our official orders while you're at it.

 **Amelia: Our patrols have found enemy aircraft formations in Area NA-44, to the north of our base over our coast. There have been four enemy navy patrols in this area. We think it's likely that they're preparing for an overseas attack. Here are your official orders. Delta 3** **rd** **Element and Wardog Squadron, head to Area NA-44 immediately and intercept enemy fighters.**

 **Ruth:** But what's the point of this attack? We might need to change tactics.

Amelia, however, shook her head in disappointment but it's not directed towards Ruth more on the something they don't have.

 **Amelia:** Unfortunately, we don't know their plans yet.

There is that 'something' they don't have, which is intelligence on enemy plans.

 **Lilia:** They're probably looking to secure the airspace above their fleets.

 **Robert:** Maybe they want to use Terranos Island as a beachhead? It would be ideal.

I however just shook my head in denying all of the theories presented.

 **David Cooper 'Blaze':** I don't think so.

Everyone looked at me expecting me to come up with an explanation.

 **David Cooper 'Blaze':** NA-44 is only 100 miles North of our base, and the beach is only 60 miles from this base, correct?

Amelia, Lillia, and Robert nodded their heads at me as they are starting to get the idea of what I'm thinking but everyone else mainly the Viper element doesn't get it. My squadron is partially getting it but as I talk they realize what I'm implying.

 **David Cooper 'Blaze':** They're most likely planning to commence an amphibious assault to the North.

Ruth just shook her head in confusion even though the point is quite clear.

 **Ruth:** Why would they do that?

Chopper shook his head in irritation considering that what I'm saying makes perfect sense that a teenager can understand it.

 **Chopper:** Ruth, you need to get your head in the game, it's obvious. If the enemy lands to the north it's a straight shot to this base and they will take control of the sky in our sector in one swift strike!

Lilia's eyes went wide in realization that Chopper is right, along with Amelia and Robert.

 **Lilia:** That must be it, Chopper. They've got us up against a wall here, controlling both airspace and waterways. This time it's not enough to just fight them in the air. We also have to take out any reinforcements they're stupid enough to send after us. Okay?

 **John:** Kill every single one of them, right? (Smiles in a devious way) Suits me fine.

The bloodthirstiness displayed by John sends shivers down my spine as it unsettles me.

 **Ken:** Roger. Hope it's as easy as you think.

When Ken spoke up the confidence he displayed just says "that nothing will go wrong" which unsettles me even more. Chopper, however, wasn't concerned because this wasn't the first time we did a mission that seemed impossible before.

 **Chopper:** As long as we have Thunderhead with us sending us tactical information there is no way we can lose!

Me and my squad shared Chopper's belief because when Thunderhead is with us; we always have the correct information that saved our lives numerous times. However, Thunderhead had crushed that hope when he spoke with a regretful tone.

 **Thunderhead:** Unfortunately, Wardog I won't be joining you on this mission since my plane is in the middle of getting upgrades

I looked at Thunderhead in confusion which I'm sure it's the same with all of the Wardog pilots. However, Chopper spoke up in outrage to the bad news.

 **Chopper:** What the hell? I thought you said you got all the upgrades, man?!

 **Thunderhead:** That was the software, but our systems are not compatible with the software since we were getting malfunctions all across the board during the return trip. We needed a system overhaul, and we might as well get upgrades for our engines, and our airframe while they're at it.

With Thunderhead out of action there is only one AWACS left, it just happens to be the one Viper is attached to, but we never had a different AWACS attached to us before.

 **David Cooper 'Blaze':** Which means Amelia will be our AWACS for the time being, right?

Amelia gave us a warm smile as she looked at us.

 **Amelia:** That's right. I'm looking forward to working with you.

We were silent for a second before Chopper spoke.

 **Chopper:** Nice to have a voice that sounds beautiful.

Amelia blushed a bit which I barely noticed since she moved her head a bit to cover it.

 _Having a different AWACS attached to us will take some getting used to._

 **Robert:** Okay, Wardog and Delta 3rd Element, scramble your butts out to NA-44. Whatever it takes, get 'em the hell out of our airspace! Dismissed!

I got out of my chair as I dashed towards the door hearing rapid footsteps behind me. When I got to the hanger, I made a straight run towards my F-16C which is now carrying anti-air armaments, which is short-range missiles, long-range missiles, and my rotary Vulcan cannon. When I climbed into the cockpit, I turned on my plane and my systems. The HUD came on, and I see that it's a lot different than the other HUD I had before.

 _The E.D.A.F. must have modified my HUD software on my plane along with my plane._

The reason why I thought that is because it now displays my weapon count. My missile count shows about 80 missiles, and according to my systems, they can target both air, ground or naval vessels. My long-range missile count shows that I have 24 in my inventory and my gun count now shows that I have 2000 rounds. Something that should not be possible in a fighter craft.

 _Damn… the E.D.A.F. have turned my plane into a war machine… literally. I need to find out how they manage to get my planes to have a massive loadout._

Shoving the thoughts to the back of my mind, I taxied my plane out of the hanger and drove my plane onto the runway. I see that Edge, Chopper, Archer and the rest of Delta 3rd Element is already in the air.

 **Lilia:** Blaze, you are cleared for takeoff.

 **David Cooper 'Blaze':** Roger that, Lilia. Blaze, taking off.

I slammed my throttle all the way forward as my afterburner kicks on, and my plane bolted down the runway. As soon as my plane's speed reached 300 knots (345 MPH), I pulled back on the stick causing my plane to lift off the ground. I then increased altitude and turned my plane in the direction of North. When I turned North, my altitude reached 4,000 feet, and I then leveled out as I raised my landing gear.

 **Lilia:** Blaze, your altitude restrictions have been canceled. All units, proceed to area NA-44. Good luck!

 **David Cooper 'Blaze':** Roger that, Lilia. Don't worry; we'll be back.

We then left the area of Ragae Air Force Base, and we flew North towards the Terranos Island or the area known as NA-44. I looked over to my right, and I see the 3rd Element of Delta Squadron and their new planes.

Ruth is flying an F5D-1 Skylancer in her red colors, John is flying an F-106 Delta Dart in his dark gray colors, and Ken is flying a Mig-21 Fishbed in his blue colors.

 _Still using antiques on some but getting better._

The F5D-1 Skylancer is a delta wing fighter that the Osean Federation retired in 1970 due to the new advances of fighter craft technology. The F-106 Delta Dart is another delta wing fighter again the Osean Federation retired in 1988 due to the craft never used a gun which is a terrible disadvantage in close range air combat. Finally, the Mig-21 is a fighter developed in Yuktobania that is a light fighter and interceptor that was introduced in 1959. Now the Yuktobanians still use the Mig-21 today but since it was sold to several countries, like the Independent Nations or ISAF, Erusia, Sapin, Ustio, Estovakia, Aurelia, Leasath, and of course Belka, it was cast aside as a light fighter for the more favorable advanced aircraft of its time.

* * *

After 3 hours in flight, we arrived at Terranos Island at 13:15 (1:15 PM). On the radar I see several red and blue blips all over the area in front of us; however, I see more red blips than blue. Then Nomad contacted us in her serious tone of voice.

 **Amelia:** Nomad to all units. You're going after the enemy fighters. Deploy and attack!

 **David Cooper 'Blaze':** Roger that, Nomad. All right Wardog, time to show these guys what the Osean Air Defense Force can do. Blaze, engaging!

 **Nagase:** Roger. Edge, engaging!

 **Chopper:** Let's do it, Kid! Chopper, engaging!

 **Grimm:** Roger that Captain! Archer, engaging!

 **Ruth:** All right, guys. Let's show Wardog what we can do. Lilly, engaging!

 **John:** Wolf, engaging!

 **Ken:** Crow, engaging!

On the radar I see all 7 of our fighters split up and went off to engage the enemy fighters while I went off to attack an enemy Mig-21.

 **E.D.A.F. Squadron:** So here comes the cavalry.

Then the one voice I hoped that we would never hear again came on.

 **E.D.A.F. Squadron 'Kite':** Wardog?! What the hell do you want?

I frowned at his comment that showed either his stupidity or his incompetence to pay attention to the briefing. Chopper retorted back with his own spiteful comment.

 **Chopper:** We're here to assist in taking out the enemy, Kite. Now shut your trap and let us do our job so we can go home, man!

I shook my head at the comment as Chopper fell into Kite's verbal trap.

 **David Cooper 'Blaze':** Chopper, don't pay any attention to him.

 **E.D.A.F. Squadron:** Wardog, this is Maverick Leader.

 _I hope this guy is more respectful than Kite._

 **David Cooper 'Blaze':** This is Wardog Leader, callsign 'Blaze,' Captain Cooper. We're here to assist.

 **E.D.A.F. Squadron 'Maverick Leader':** Thanks for coming to help, Wardog. All right Maverick's, show those reinforcements what you're made of!

I removed the frown from my face and added a smile at the compliment and my relief to find at least one friendly squadron that at least appreciates what we're attempting to do.

 **E.D.A.F. Squadron 'Kite':** No use counting on them, Maverick 1.

I again frowned and I clenched my hand which is gripping the joystick making my grip on said stick even tighter.

 _How dare that guy say we're unreliable! We had to do most if not all of the work on the last mission! They are even more unprofessional than ever!_

In the military, you are to tell the truth the whole truth and nothing but the truth. If one group indirectly tells someone of another group that another group that they are unreliable when you know they are more than reliable then the first group is the ones that are unreliable. The reason being is that when someone lies because of ruined pride is a liability to not only yourself, not to your unit but to your country. A lesson that I held most dear and took to heart.

 **E.D.A.F. Squadron 'Maverick 1':** I'll be the judge of that, Kite Leader.

 _At least someone is being open minded and not take anyone's word at face value._

I loosened my tightened grip but not much since I was still irritated by Kite Squadron Leader's remark on my squad. Then on the radio, an enemy voice came on. It's no doubt their leader since the leader is usually first to speak.

 **O.C.C. Squadron Leader:** Damn, reinforcements! That's fine by me. Take 'em down!

Then enemy fighters then spread out in order to engage our forces. I spotted an enemy Su-20 that is more separate from the rest of the enemy fighters, and I turned towards that lone enemy aircraft.

 **John:** Enemy fighter down! If it's gonna take you so long, let me have 'em!

I furrowed my eyebrows at John's disrespectful yet smug and non-friendly attitude. That attitude is expected amongst pilots usually for competition but only to an extent and what Wolf did was out of line. Ruth apparently agreed because she verbally put John in his place.

 **Ruth:** Wolf, you don't insult our allies!

 **John:** Hmph, whatever.

Apparently, Wolf doesn't get the message. Anyway, I got behind an enemy Su-20, and I got into missile range. When I got into range, I achieved a missile lock. I pulled the trigger firing a missile. The deadly projectile flew out of the holder closing in on the enemy fighter.

 **David Cooper 'Blaze':** Fox 2!

The Su-20 attempted to evade the deadly kinetic weapon, but the missile slammed into the fuselage causing an explosion that tore the enemy plane apart.

 **Amelia:** Enemy fighter down by Wardog Leader.

I turned to evade the debris, as I did so I saw 4 enemy Su-20's in front of me firing their guns.

 **David Cooper 'Blaze':** Shit!

I did a barrel roll while spinning to evade the enemy bullets. As the four enemy fighters flew under me, I did a High-G turn and got on their tail as I switched to my long-range missiles as I can fire on four targets at once. Once I achieved four missile locks, I pulled the trigger as four missiles flew off towards their targets.

 **David Cooper 'Blaze':** Fox 3, fox 3!

 **Nagase:** Fox 2.

The four Su-20's attempted to evade my missiles, but all 4 projectiles hit their targets causing explosions that again ripped their planes apart.

 **Amelia:** Four enemy fighters down by Wardog Leader. Enemy fighter down by Wardog 2.

 **O.C.C. Squadron:** Jackal, you got a fighter on your tail! Evade!

As I maneuvered my plane to the right to find my next target, I heard the enemy squad leader mutter on the radio.

 **O.C.C. Squadron Leader:** Wish we could take care of this before Storm shows up…

 _Who's Storm? Is he their boss?_

I continued to turn my plane to the right to see an enemy fighter marked "Leon" on my HUD.

 _Must be the enemy ace and the enemy's squadron leader._

 **Ruth:** Enemy fighter downed by Crow.

 **Amelia:** Fox 2 by Viper 3!

I see Leon's plane attempting to take a shot at an allied plane marked Maverick 4. When I got closer to Leon's plane, I see that it's a Mig-19 while Maverick 4's plane is an F-14D.

 _How can an F-14D have trouble shaking off an antique piece of garbage?_

 **John:** Enemy fighter down by Crow.

 **O.C.C. Squadron Leader 'Leon':** Hurry up and bring 'em down before he comes by!

 **Chopper:** Jeez this guy is impatient.

 **David Cooper 'Blaze'** : Impatience will be the death of every pilot that can't deal with it, Chopper.

 **Chopper:** You are correct on that one, man.

I then got behind on that Mig-19's tail, and I knew that I'm too close to him and Maverick 4 is too close to the enemy Mig. If I fire my missile, which is a heatseeker, the missile may lock-on to Maverick 4 instead of the enemy Mig because Maverick 4's F-14D Super Tomcat's twin engines are bigger and produce a lot more heat than the antique Mig-19 Fitter and Maverick 4 may become a victim of friendly fire so I switched to guns.

As I switched weapons, a gun piper appeared on my HUD. When the piper is on Leon's plane, I pulled the trigger, and a stream of bullets flew out. Leon no doubt saw this because he attempted to evade, but the bullets ended up slamming into Leon's plane causing smoke to come out. The bullets ended up hitting the wing and one of the tail fins causing damage to his maneuvering, and a bullet ended up hitting on one of his missiles on the right wing and surprising to me it ended up hitting the warhead causing an explosion that tore the right wing apart.

 **O.C.C. Squadron Leader 'Leon':** Dammit, I gotta bail!

Then the Mig-19's canopy blew, and as I flew past him, I see an ejection seat shooting up past me on my left side.

 **Ruth:** Enemy fighter downed by Blaze!

 **David Cooper 'Blaze':** Which I believe is the enemy ace!

 **Ruth:** Nice work, Blaze. Keep this up and I know we can win!

I shook my head a bit on Ruth's overconfidence, but she is seemingly right… for now. Knowing about Maverick 4, I contacted him to let him know that he is clear.

 **David Cooper 'Blaze':** Maverick 4, you are all clear.

 **E.D.A.F. Squadron 'Maverick 4':** Thanks for the help, Captain Cooper.

I smiled at the respect given by Maverick 4.

 _At least someone in another squad knows discipline and appreciates my help._

 **David Cooper 'Blaze':** Just call me, Blaze. Captain makes me feel old.

I hear a chuckle on the radio, no doubt from Maverick 4.

 **E.D.A.F. Squadron 'Maverick 4':** Okay, Blaze.

I then turned to the right and I then see another enemy fighter, this time it's an Su-20.

 **Amelia:** Viper 3 has locked on!

 **Ken:** Fox 2.

 **John:** Nobody can beat me!

 _There is Wolf being arrogant again. Sooner or later that attitude will get him killed._

 **Chopper:** Sooner or later you're going to be bested by some else, Wolf. So, you better get used to being outdone.

I just happen to form a smile on my face that Chopper is showing some form of maturity when it comes not to be arrogant. However, when we first introduced at Ragae was pretty much fact in the entire Osean Federation, and Chopper let it get into his head that time... still is I suppose.

 _Well, I'm glad that someone agrees with me._

 **Amelia:** Enemy fighter downed by Viper 3!

 **John:** You better not or I will waste you.

With that comment, my smile instantly disappeared and replaced with a frown and it made my blood starting to boil as my hands starting to tighten gripping the controls.

 _Threatening my wingman?! If he does that again or attempt to kill my wingmen, I will pummel him into the ground or shoot him down myself and I don't care what anyone says!_

 **David Cooper 'Blaze':** Wolf, you threaten my wingman again I will beat the living _shit_ out of you do you understand me!?

 **John:** You want to get wasted to?!

I frowned my eyebrows as my hands get even tighter as I growl in frustration and my blood starts to boil even more.

 **David Cooper 'Blaze':** Don't test me, you little bratty bitch!

Apparently Ruth doesn't like the way Wolf is taking to me and my wingman because she lashed out at John verbally.

 **Ruth:** WOLF, I will not tolerate this behavior!

However, John just shrugged Ruth's put down like it was nothing to him.

 **John:** Whatever.

Ruth, however, got really irritated with Wolf and she just yelled out in frustration

 **Ruth:** Gahhhh!

I growled even louder but not loud enough to be heard over the engine noise due to the sheer amount of arrogance and disobedience of John's behavior. I never heard this amount of childlike behavior from the nuggets even our time as trainees and Wolf not being adequately punished for his behavior is the reason why I'm angry. However, obviously, Nagase heard me growling because she came back on the radio.

 **Nagase:** Blaze, he is not worth it… for now.

I took a deep breath and I calmed down a bit.

 **David Cooper 'Blaze':** You're right, Nagase. I'll pound him into the ground when we get back to base.

Then the operator for our temporary AWACS got on the radio with an urgent tone in her voice.

 **Amelia: Contact! Code… red!**

* * *

 **3rd POV**

Meanwhile, on one side of the battle area where there are minimal enemies around there are 3 Maverick planes all of them F-14D's, there were 4 Maverick planes but Maverick 4 is with Wardog and Delta, and they are dispersed over a wide area. However, these three planes have no additional allies in the area because they are concentrated at the center of the engagement zone.

 **E.D.A.F. Squadron 'Maverick Leader':** Maverick 2, Maverick 3, join up.

 **E.D.A.F. Squadron 'Maverick 2':** Roger.

The three Maverick's flew back into formation as they fly off back to friendly forces.

 **E.D.A.F. Squadron 'Maverick 2':** We're pretty far from our allies.

 **E.D.A.F. Squadron 'Maverick Leader':** Almost done. Any enemies by you Skyfish?

Further away from the battle zone there is another E-3 Sentry AWACS plane sending real time battle information to the other E.D.A.F. Squadrons including Maverick and Kite with Nomad sending the same information to Delta and Wardog. However, unknown to Skyfish there is a long-range anti-air missile heading towards the large craft.

 **AWACS Skyfish:** Coast is clear. Currently no trace of any enem *static*.

 **E.D.A.F. Squadron 'Maverick Leader':** Skyfish?

*Static*

 **E.D.A.F. Squadron 'Maverick Leader':** Skyfish!

*Static*

 **E.D.A.F. Squadron 'Maverick Leader':** What's going on?!

 **E.D.A.F. Squadron 'Maverick 3':** Skyfish is off radar and is not responding!

The three planes for Maverick Squadron are starting to get really nervous because Skyfish was their main AWACS for the whole duration of the operation and they have to get another AWACS to send them battle information. Fortunately for them, AWACS Nomad is still in the area so they can have Nomad send them the information. However, Wardog had new information that Maverick didn't want to hear.

 **Nagase:** This is Edge. I'm picking up more enemy contacts on radar heading this way.

 **Chopper:** This is Chopper, you got a fast-moving fighter heading your way Maverick watch it!

When Chopper said that a fast moving fighter is heading towards the three out of four planes of Maverick Squadron it alarmed Maverick Leader along with Maverick 2 and 3.

 **E.D.A.F. Squadron 'Maverick Leader':** What, an enemy?

Then Maverick 3 just exploded with Maverick 2 exploding just one second later.

 **E.D.A.F. Squadron 'Maverick Leader':** Dammit! Where'd they come from?!

Then an O.C.C. Mig-31 Foxhound showed up just behind Maverick Leader.

 **O.C.C. Squadron Leader 'Albert':** Ha! You're slow.

Then the Mig-31 fired a missile at Maverick Leader and the E.D.A.F. F-14D tried desperately to evade the missile.

 **E.D.A.F. Squadron 'Maverick Leader':** They're behind me! I can't shake 'em!

The lone F-14D continued to evade the missile but it was unsuccessful as the missile collided with the plane and an explosion occurred causing the plane's destruction.

 **O.C.C. Squadron Leader 'Albert':** You got about a second to live, buddy!

Then the O.C.C. fast interceptor flew off towards the battle with a large number of fighters behind him.

* * *

 **David Cooper's POV**

I looked on the radar and I see multiple aircraft numbering in the double digits are heading this way.

*Beep beep beep*

 **Chopper:** This is Chopper. I see multiple enemies heading this way… you don't want to know how many dammit these bastards don't know when to quit!

 **Amelia:** Maverick Leader through 3 have been wiped out.

 _Damn O.C.C. scum!_

 **O.C.C. Squadron Leader:** He's not here. Did they get him…? You there! The one with the number 16 and that stupid dog emblem! I'll take you on.

Now the enemy lead fast moving fighter is turning towards me at high-speed.

 _Oh, come on! Now I got an ace after me now! Who is this guy anyway?!_

 **David Cooper 'Blaze':** May I know the name of the bandit I'll be facing today since I took out Leon already?

 **O.C.C. Squadron Leader 'Albert':** My name is Albert Ungar, successor to Emperor Sergei and I will be your death today!

 **Ruth:** Their ace is on his way, Blaze! Watch out!

 **John:** Hands off—that's mine!

I frowned at the stubbornness demonstrated by Wolf and I'm afraid that John won't just let this go.

 **David Cooper 'Blaze':** This battle is between me and Albert, Wolf. Be a good boy and go fetch his reinforcements and chew on them!

 **John:** I'm not moving!

I shook my head in disappointment towards Wolf's continued disobedience.

 _I really don't want to do this Wolf… but you leave me no choice._

 **David Cooper 'Blaze':** Ungar, can you do us a favor and send your fighters after the dark gray F-106 Delta Dart and keep him out of our fight?

I never believed the enemy would even consider such a request. When Albert responded, however, he said something much to my shock.

 **O.C.C. Squadron Leader 'Albert':** At least you're honorable in that regard. All fighters take the dark gray F-106 Delta Dart down!

 **O.C.C. Squadron:** Roger!

Then the radio just became silent at the sudden declaration and decision on what I've done. Then after a minute Nomad decided to break the silence.

 **Amelia:** Blaze, do you realize what you've done?!

 **David Cooper 'Blaze':** What I've done?! Look what Rundal has done! If he decided to honor the dual, then I wouldn't have to ask Ungar here to keep Wolf out of our fight! Besides Wolf wants to be King of the Sky then let him prove it.

There was silence on the radio for a few seconds before I hear a conceding sigh on the radio.

 **Ruth:** You do have a point, Blaze.

I then see an enemy aircraft which turned out to be a Mig-31 Foxhound marked "Albert" on my HUD right in front of me coming at me at high-speed firing his missiles and his guns causing my missile alarms to go off.

*Missile Alert*

 **O.C.C. Squadron Leader 'Albert':** Fox 2, fox 2!

I deployed flares and did a hard turn to the right. The missiles fooled by the flares and they slammed into the flares exploding. The Mig-31 turned towards me and continued to fire a stream of bullets. I did a barrel roll at high speed to cause the Mig-31 to overshoot. Due to my high-speed in moving out of the pathway of the stream of bullets, the Mig-31 zoomed past my plane while the bullets flew past me not hitting my plane. Then on the radar showed the enemy reinforcements converging on every non-O.C.C. aircraft while most of them are going after Wolf.

 **E.D.A.F. Squadron 'Kite 2':** R-reinforcements?!

 **E.D.A.F. Squadron 'Kite Leader':** All units, check ammo and fuel!

 **E.D.A.F. Squadron 'Kite 2':** Leader, you holding on 'til the very end?

 **E.D.A.F. Squadron 'Kite Leader':** Yeah… sure am.

 _He doesn't sound confident._

I turned my plane 180 degrees to the left and I plan to get behind the Mig-31 but I saw that it's not there.

 _Where did he go?!_

I then heard another missile alert through my headset and I heard Albert's voice again.

*Missile Alert*

 **O.C.C. Squadron Leader 'Albert':** Fox 2, fox 2!

I looked at my radar and I see that Albert is already on my tail with 2 white dots representing missiles closing in on me fast.

 _How the hell did he get behind me?!_

I deployed more flares and I turned hard to the right in an attempt to use the Mig-31's lack of maneuverability to get my F-16C on the Foxhound's tail. The two missiles hit the flares thankfully but surprisingly much to my shock and disbelief; the Mig-31 is still on my tail which is _not_ supposed to be possible.

 **O.C.C. Squadron Leader 'Albert':** You have to do better than that.

I turned hard to the left to try to shake Albert off of me but he is keeping up with me like glue. Then Kite Squadron is talking amongst themselves and you can hear the fear in their Kite 2's voice.

 **E.D.A.F. Squadron 'Kite 2':** I mean, if it's just us and Maverick 4…

 **E.D.A.F. Squadron 'Kite Leader':** Don't say it!

 **E.D.A.F. Squadron 'Kite 2':** But it's the truth. After Wardog and Delta shows up, anyway… Wardog and Delta's hanging onto the battle line.

Hearing Kite 2 say the truth about our status being able to keep up with the enemy without casualties puts a small smile on my face but that smile is instantly gone when I see Albert firing his guns at me.

 **David Cooper 'Blaze':** Shit!

I performed a barrel roll to the right to avoid being hit by the enemy gun bullets. Fortunately, none of the bullets hit my plane. Then Nomad came on the radio telling me something with urgency in her voice.

 **Amelia:** Wardog Leader, you have a bandit behind you!

 **David Cooper 'Blaze':** I know, I see that!

I then performed a full loop in an attempt to get behind Albert's tail but again Albert is glued onto me. However, I'm running out of tricks I can use and needless to say I'm getting nervous.

 **E.D.A.F. Squadron 'Kite Leader':** Aw, Wardog is not even one of us and Delta's not even regular air force, just a bunch of outsiders and a composite squadron!

I frowned at the jab towards our foreign status and Delta's status in the military but I just shrugged it off… for now.

 **E.D.A.F. Squadron 'Kite 2':** But that's not the issue anymore. Their strength is for real—and that's what they need to survive.

 **E.D.A.F. Squadron 'Kite Leader':** I guess we'd better make sure, eh?

 _I guess that is the 'try to be open minded' attitude we're going to get now._

I continued to perform evasive maneuvers to outdo the enemy Mig-31 but much to my continued shock and disbelief the enemy ace continues to outperform my expectations.

 **E.D.A.F. Squadron 'Maverick 4':** Viper, Wardog! Maverick 4 here! Our leader's gone down! Our team is in pieces. Go after 'em, okay?

 **Ruth:** Lilly, Roger.

 **Ken:** Fox two!

 **E.D.A.F. Squadron 'Maverick 4':** The bad guys are hanging tough… show them what you got!

 **David Cooper 'Blaze':** Roger that Maverick 4. I got an enemy ace on my tail that took out your squad. I'll take care of this guy!

I then performed a high-g turn to the left in an attempt to use the Foxhound's speed against Albert so he can overshoot my plane. Albert's plane zoomed past my F-16C and I quickly got back on Albert's tail by reversing the high-g turn to the right.

 **Amelia:** Fox 2 by Viper 1. Enemy fighter down by Viper 3.

I see Albert turning hard to the right and much to my continued disbelief his plane turned just as well as mine if not better. When he turned I followed him and due to Albert's two big engines I quickly achieved a missile lock and I pulled the trigger firing my missile at Albert.

 **David Cooper 'Blaze':** Blaze, fox 2!

Albert turned hard to the left releasing flares and I quickly switched to guns, pulled a high-g turn turning my plane to lead the Mig-31 as my piper is on the target and I fired my bullets hitting Albert in the fuselage, right wing and his right engine causing holes in the airframe of the aircraft. The damage from the right wing caused fuel to be leaked and due to Albert turning left the fuel went downward and the heat produced by the engines ignited the fuel causing a fire in the engine.

 _That's it, the dual's over… Albert's finished._

Obviously, Albert knows it too because he got on the radio and contacted me as he flies level.

 **O.C.C. Squadron Leader 'Albert':** My plane is done for. Nice moves… what is your name?

 **David Cooper 'Blaze':** My callsign is Blaze, Flight Leader of the Osean Air Defense Force, 5th Air Division, 108th Tactical Fighter Squadron, the Wardog Squadron. Remember that when you face us again!

 **O.C.C. Squadron Leader 'Albert':** I won't forget you, Blaze! Bailing out!

 **David Cooper 'Blaze':** I won't forget you either, Ungar.

Then the Mig-31 went down but I see the canopy blow and I see an ejection seat launching out of the plane I would have seen the parachute but I was already past the guy.

 **Amelia:** Enemy ace down by Wardog Leader.

 **Ruth:** Looks like we've got a little more muscle than they've got if you managed to take out 2 aces, Blaze.

I shook my head being a bit modest and not sounding invincible.

 **David Cooper 'Blaze':** They shouldn't have underestimated us, Lilly, and we shouldn't underestimate the enemy either.

 **O.C.C. AWACS 'Atlas':** This is Atlas. Enemy fighters have taken out Orc 1 and Cyclops 1. All fighters, mission failed, return to base.

 **Amelia:** Enemy fighters have begun to withdraw.

I looked at my radar and I see the remaining enemy fighters turning and retreating to the east. They still outnumbered us two to one and they are leaving.

 _Maybe seeing two of their best flyers shot down with only a few fighters destroyed to show for it must have them scared. If those enemy fighters get away they can threaten other operations in the war; we can't let them get away._

Then Chopper came on the radio and apparently, he shares the same thought.

 **Chopper:** They're going nowhere, we got a score to settle.

 **David Cooper 'Blaze':** All fighters, the enemy is retreating don't let them get away!

 **Ken:** Prepare to die, O.C.C. bastards!

I turned my plane in the direction of east and I went full afterburner in pursuit of the enemy. I see 4 Su-20s and 2 Mig-21's in front of me with several other Su-20's and Mig-21's all over my front trying to get away. I switched weapons to prepare my long-range air to air missiles almost getting into optimal firing range.

 **E.D.A.F. Squadron 'Kite 2':** Let's get 'em!

 **E.D.A.F. Squadron 'Maverick 4':** This is for my squad!

I locked onto the 4 Su-20s and I pulled the trigger firing 4 long-range missiles at the enemy aircraft.

 **David Cooper 'Blaze':** Fox 3, fox 3.

 **Ken:** Fox 2.

 **John:** Fox 2.

The four bandits tried to evade them but the 4 missiles slammed into them causing explosions destroying the 4 obsolete planes. I then switched to my short-range missiles because I'm too close for my long-range missiles and they still need to reload.

 **Amelia:** 4 enemy fighters down by Wardog Leader. Enemy fighter down by Viper 3. Enemy fighter down by Viper 2.

I quickly locked onto a Mig-21 and I fired a short-range missile at the bandit and I knew I was going too fast for my aircraft to switch targets fast enough for my missiles without getting too close, so I switched to guns. I quickly took aim and fired a stream of bullets at the second enemy Mig-21 causing bullet holes and the continuing stream of bullets tore the plane in two and the second Mig went down to its grave which is the water. I then hear multiple explosions on my left. I looked to the left and I see two F-16C Block 60's and one F-14D along with eight fireballs that were no doubt enemy fighters.

 **Amelia:** 2 enemy fighters down by Wardog Leader. Enemy fighter down by Viper 3. The rest of the enemy fighters have escaped. All unit's head for home, good job.

 **David Cooper 'Blaze':** Roger that, Nomad. You heard the lady, Wardog. Form up and let's head back to Ragae.

 **Chopper:** I hear ya there, Kid. After that, I want to just prop my feet up and relax.

I turned my plane towards South but a little bit towards to the west (South-South-West). Then my radio came on with Maverick 4's voice and he sounded relieved… somewhat.

 **E.D.A.F. Squadron 'Maverick 4':** Delta, Wardog. This is Maverick 4. Thank you for your assistance today. I don't think we would have won without you.

 **Ruth:** We were just doing our job, Maverick 4.

 **Grimm:** Happy to help, sorry about your squad though.

 **E.D.A.F. Squadron 'Maverick 4':** It's all right, we knew the risks when we signed up.

 **Nagase:** Are you going to be okay?

 **E.D.A.F. Squadron 'Maverick 4':** I'll be fine. I'll probably be transferred to another unit though. I hope we meet again in the future.

 **Chopper:** I hope so, man. Good luck getting home.

 **E.D.A.F. Squadron 'Maverick 4':** You to, Wardog.

Then the lone Maverick flew off towards west probably towards his carrier ship. Then Kite Lead got on the radio with us and what he said finally puts a smile on my face.

 **E.D.A.F. Squadron 'Kite Leader':** Delta, Wardog. Sharp flying, you guys are okay to soar with us anytime.

 **Chopper:** Thanks, Kite. We did try our best you know.

 **E.D.A.F. Squadron 'Kite Leader':** Delta, Wardog. That was impressive. Good luck in the future.

 **David Cooper 'Blaze':** You too, Kite.

After our squadron formed up along with Delta 3rd Element or Viper flying near us all formed up we flew south towards Ragae Airbase while the remains of Kite and Maverick flew west.

* * *

After flying for 4 hours we arrived back at Ragae and we began our landing sequence. Viper Element was running low on fuel due to their aircraft has small fuel tanks they landed first and then it was our turn to land before we knew it.

 **Lilia:** Wardog, begin landing checks. You're clear to land.

 **David Cooper 'Blaze':** Thanks, Lilia.

I lowered my landing gear, rose my nose in preparation for landing as I lowered my speed and altitude. After a few minutes I successfully landed on the ground and I began taxing my plane into the hanger. When I made it to the hanger, I parked my F-16C in the hanger and powered it down. I then opened the canopy and got out of my plane. When my feet touched the ground, I turned to walk in the direction of the briefing room for our debriefing. However, in the hallway, John Rundal is stomping his way over to me with his hands clenched and his face filled with rage.

 _Wolf looks mad, I think I'm gonna have to fight him if he keeps getting closer to me with the look that he is going to kill me._

My thoughts just proved to be true because his stomping just turned to running. In other words, he charged right at me, screaming his growls like a dog. When he got within arms distance, his arm was cocked back ready to dish out a blow to my face. Unfortunately for Rundal my self-defense personal combat training which was mandatory in basic training kicked in and I ducked under Wolf's fist and I swung my left foot in a 360-degree fast spin knocking Rundal off his feet.

 **John:** Woah.

John then lost footing and is falling forward but I then stood up cocked my hand back in a tight fist and slammed my fist down on the back of Wolf's head really hard.

 ***Punch***

The punch sent Wolf face first into the ground and I hear grunts of pain as he hit the ground.

 ***Hard thud***

When I stood back up, I see blood piling on the floor. I glanced around looking for a phone and in the direction of where I was heading I saw a phone and above it a security camera with the lenses of said camera facing in my direction no doubt recording everything. I then walked over to the phone and if I'm correct, then the phone lines to different areas of the base are the same for those back at Sand Island. When I got to the phone, I tapped the numbers for the assumed line to medical.

 _ **E.D.A.F. Medical Staff (On Phone):**_ _This is Doctor Foster may I direct your emergency?_

 **David Cooper 'Blaze':** Doctor Foster this is Captain Cooper, I have John Rundal bleeding out in hallway B subsection four. Get medical staff here as fast as you can.

 _ **E.D.A.F. Medical Staff (Doctor Foster (On Phone)):**_ _On our way, Captain!_

I hung up the phone and I waited for the doctor to arrive. After a minute or two Nagase, Chopper and Grimm arrived and they saw me standing there and John on the ground not moving and bleeding as I was looking at them. Then they walked over to me with a confused look on their faces.

 **Chopper:** Kid, what the hell happened here man?

 **David Cooper 'Blaze':** Rundal tried to attack me but I put him down. I'm just waiting for the medical staff to arrive. He's no doubt angry with me for 'stealing his prey' and all that.

Nagase just shook her head in disbelief and disappointment but not with me but with our ally.

 **Nagase:** That should not give Rundal any excuse to try to attack you at all.

Grimm nodded with Nagase also disappointed with how Wolf is acting but a little bit of fear which is understandable because he has never seen anything like this in the military.

 **Grimm:** Agreed. We're on the same side, why don't Rundal just accept that?

 **David Cooper 'Blaze':** I don't know, I just hope that Wolf learns something from this or he may end up being put down like a dog again.

 **Grimm:** I hope so, we can't afford to be fighting each other now.

Then I hear footsteps coming from behind me so I turned around and I see 3 medical staff heading this way, one medic and two people carrying a stretcher. They just zoomed past me and as I turned around to face the medical staff I see them getting to work on Rundal. The medic then looked at me and one can see the determination in his eyes while I looked at him and I see he has a senior airman or a sergeant's rank on the collar on his uniform.

 **E.D.A.F. Medic:** We'll take care of it from here, Captain. You can continue on with your business.

 **David Cooper 'Blaze':** Thank you, carry on Sergeant.

I then turned around and I walked towards the briefing room with my squad mates following behind me. Fortunately, there were no more unexpected and unwanted encounters with anything or anyone when we arrived at the briefing room. When we got there, I see Thunderhead, Robert, Amelia, Lilia, Ruth, and Ken already there waiting for us. When we got there, they were looking at us.

 **Lilia:** Where is Rundal?

 **David Cooper 'Blaze':** Wolf attacked me in the hallway on the way here.

I then went into a full explanation about Wolf attacking me first and what I've done. After the explanation, they had a look of disappointment on their faces and it was not directed at me. Ruth's disappointment is directed at herself while Robert and Lilia's were directed and Rundal's and themselves. Ken is disappointed with his squad leader for not being tougher on Rundal, and Thunderhead's disappointment is directed at Robert and Lilia since they were the base commander and the base adjutant respectively because discipline is a _must_ on all O.A.D.F. (Osean Air Defense Force) bases.

 **Robert:** I never expected Rundal to do something like this.

 **Lilia:** We'll make sure he is court-martialed for this. There is no room in Delta for a pilot like that. Anyway, I'll begin the debriefing.

Before Lilia got started with the debriefing I cleared my throat loudly before I spoke.

 **David Cooper 'Blaze':** Lilia, I have a question.

Lilia looked at me intently on listening to my question.

 **Lilia:** What is it, Blaze?

 **David Cooper 'Blaze':** Up there today there was a Mig-31 Foxhound that had maneuverability that should not be possible for a fighter like that, piloted by a man named Albert Ungar and declared himself the successor to Emperor Sergei. Can you explain why this Mig violated everything we knew about a fighter like that and what can you tell us about him?

Lilia's raised an eyebrow in confusion.

 **Lilia:** Albert Ungar?

 **Ruth:** He's an ace pilot. Once he took down three out of four Mavericks by himself. His plane had Merv markings.

Lilia's eyes went wide a bit.

 **Lilia:** Three against one? Well, if the plane showed the Merv insignia, it probably was him.

Then Lilia's eyes went somewhat back to normal when she said "well".

 **Ken:** So, you know him?

 **Lilia:** First I don't know how the Mig-31 performed better than it should and I'll have Intelligence examine the wreckage to find out. Anyway, after Merv surrendered, a Merv militia inside the O.C.C. started calling itself the Merv Alliance. You know this, right?

I never heard of it and I'm pretty sure no one else either because it was a few seconds of silence before Ken answered.

 **Ken:** Never heard of it.

Lilia got annoyed that no one read the history of our enemies and she showed it well.

 **Lilia:** Hmph! Well, anyway, that's the history! And Merv has this pilot, called "Emperor" Sergei, whose kill record is legendary.

That immediately has me concerned and I'm pretty sure my squadron mates are concerned as well.

 **Grimm:** How big of a kill record?

 **Lilia:** Over 192 aerial kills, over 274 ground kills and over 41 naval kills.

That made me shot my eyes open because of the amount. Then Chopper spoke up with amazement and shock in his voice.

 **Chopper:** What the hell?! That's almost the exact kill record of Galm 1 man!

Everyone in the room was confused with the exception of Thunderhead and our squad including me because we all heard of him but the E.D.A.F. doesn't which is understandable because Galm 1 is from our world.

 **Robert:** Galm 1?

Chopper was about to answer but I spoke first before he could.

 **David Cooper 'Blaze':** Galm 1 is a legendary fighter ace amongst a beginning of a hall of legends in the history of the Air Force. There are two aces that are well renowned in our history and Galm 1 is the best of the best.

 **Nagase:** He shot down over 9 ace squadrons and 2 ace teams during the war 15 years ago.

 **Chopper:** He even destroyed 3 superweapons and have a very high kill record of over 242 aircraft, 381 ground forces and over 72 naval vessels. man!

 **Grimm:** He had to fight and shoot down his own wingman turned traitor.

 **Thunderhead:** One of said superweapons would have destroyed the world in nuclear fire.

Everyone that did not hear of Galm 1 was shocked of the achievements and the high kill record he had.

 **Ruth:** Woah.

 **Ken:** Incredible.

 **Amelia:** That's… incredible.

 **Lilia:** I can't believe it.

 **Robert:** Unbelievable.

 **David Cooper 'Blaze':** Believe it and the most important thing is that he was never shot down. Not even once.

That even shocked everyone in the room because they have never heard of a fighter pilot so good that he was never shot down because even the best fighter pilots are shot down at least once from what I've seen in the E.D.A.F.'s combat records.

 **Lilia:** That's… insane. Tell me more about Galm 1 later. Anyway, even before Merv's surrender, Sergei had already named his "successor."

 **Chopper:** Which just happens to be the same guy that was up there today, right?

 **Lilia:** He went three on one, then he announced his name in battle, right? He's the only one who would have the balls.

 **Ruth:** The Emperor's heir, eh? He's sure to be a fearsome foe.

 **Ken:** I couldn't care less.

I looked at Ken with a "are you kidding me" look because you should care about the capabilities of your enemy or you're a dead man but Ken just said that and he looked that way too. Even Ruth looked confused.

 **Ruth:** What do you mean, Second Lieutenant Thomas?

 **Ken:** Anybody from the O.C.C. is an enemy of mine. They all deserve the penalty of death just the same, Emperor's heir or not.

I immediately frowned and looked absolutely disgusted with Ken's words. Ruth looked appalled with Ken's declaration.

 **Ruth:** Second Lieutenant Thomas! But…

Chopper interrupted Ruth with apparent shock and anger in his voice.

 **Chopper:** WHAT THE HELL MAN?! Sure the O.C.C. seem a bunch of psychopaths but you stooping down to their level. They have civilians too; do you want to kill them too?!

 **Ken:** They will die too.

I completely lost it with the bloodthirstiness displayed by the Second Lieutenant in front of me today and I just dashed over to Ken and I slammed my right fist on Ken's nose.

 ***Punch***

 **Ken:** *Grunt*

Ken just flew backwards spinning to the right from my punch and he ended up on the floor.

 **Ken:** *Ooofff*

I casually walked over to him with everyone looking shocked by my actions. My squadron members looked shocked because they never seen this side of me before. Thunderhead looked at me with disbelief because he has never seen any Osean military member lose their cool. Robert, Amelia, Lilia, and Ruth looked at me with a mixture of shock and fear. Ken just looked at me with shock and quickly transformed into anger glaring at me but I didn't care about that.

 **David Cooper 'Blaze':** You fool. You are willing to continue the war all because of your hate?!

 **Ken:** I will do what I must to exterminate the O.C.C.!

When Ken got back up he prepared to punch me but before he even threw the punch I was already within arm's distance from him and I just backhanded or back fisted be the better word

 ***Punch***

 **Ken:** *Grunt*

Ken then fell on the ground on his back again as I just casually walked towards the downed pilot with anger laced all over face and body

 **David Cooper 'Blaze':** You are no pilot, you are a murderer!

Ken knew he needed distance so he tried to scooch backwards away from me but I kept getting closer as he spoke.

 **Ken:** DO NOT JUDGE ME, I WILL NOT BE DENEI- *Painful grunt*

Before he finished I slammed my right foot down on his chest really hard and groaned in pain before he tried to get my foot off of his chest with his hands.

 **David Cooper 'Blaze':** Murdering civilians just because they are O.C.C. makes you not a fighter pilot or a soldier which makes You a _disgrace_ to the uniform you wear, you will not kill _any_ civilian or I will slam you into the brig and you'll never fly _again_! Do you understand, DO YOU?!

 **Ken:** I don't care you O.C.C. sympathizer!

I raised my foot again and again I slammed my foot down even harder on his chest and I believe I heard a crack as I said with a stern and angry tone.

 **David Cooper 'Blaze':** DO. YOU. UNDERSTAND ME. SECOND. LIEUTENANT. KEN. THOMAS?!

Ken was silent for a minute groveling in pain before he just gave up and said with a reluctant tone

 **Ken:** Yes. Sir.

I then got my foot off his chest and walked back to where I was before seeing the shocked and fearful look from my squadron mates and the E.D.A.F. people respectively.

 **David Cooper 'Blaze':** I guess we'll have the debriefing later. Can we be dismissed?

Lilia shaken from her experience on my anger just answered me but I can still see the fear in her eyes.

 **Lilia:** Go ahead.

I was about to turn around and leave when I looked at everyone in the room.

 **David Cooper 'Blaze':** I'm sorry you have to see that.

I turned around and walked out of the room.

 **3** **rd** **POV**

After Captain Cooper left, an atmosphere of silence occurs with the exception of Ken who is trying to get off the floor groaning in pain. Ruth noticed this and looked at her subordinate as he attempts to get up but ending up falling to the floor again in the process.

 **Ruth:** Second Lieutenant Thomas!

Ruth ran over to Ken and helped him get up, Ken groaning in pain even more as he is brought back on his feet and is supported. Lilia then looked at Ruth after shaking her head clearing her head after seeing what happened.

 **Lilia:** First Lieutenant Valentine.

Ruth then looked at Lilia while supporting Ken.

 **Ruth:** Ma'am!

 **Lilia:** Get Second Lieutenant Thomas to the medical ward. I never seen Captain Cooper act like that. You must try to get the Second Lieutenant to calm down and get his anger to subside. The Delta Squadron can't afford infighting between both your squad and Wardog. The cooperation of both squadrons is riding on your efforts.

 **Ruth:** Yes, ma'am!

 **Lilia:** Those two must have their reasons for being the way they are. Come to think of it, everybody here has a history.

Ruth, the Osean AWACS operator and everyone in Wardog, with the exception Blaze because he left, looked at Lilia with confusion on her statement.

 **Ruth:** A history?

 **Lilia:** You'll understand soon enough. Well then, get the Second Lieutenant to the medical ward, everyone else, you're dismissed!

 **Ruth:** Yes, ma'am!

Then Ruth still supporting Ken walked out of the briefing room with the intention on getting Ken to the Medical Ward. The AWACS operator Thunderhead walked to the hanger with the intention on getting the upgrades completed because with what he just saw is that the discipline of Delta 3rd Element needs an AWACS that enforces discipline… or so he tries with Wardog. Nagase, Chopper, and Grimm went off to do their own thing; Chopper went to go workout listening to his rock and roll records that he always carries with him; Nagase went to her room continuing to write in the book she brought but her thoughts are stuck on a certain Captain whose behavior she never bared witness before. Grimm, however, wanted to know the advanced technology of the E.D.A.F. and he hopes that he can make the upgrades with his personal touch to Wardog. With Blaze himself, he is in his room writing in his journal on what happened today and trying to unwind from what happened today.

* * *

Meanwhile on the O.C.C. side. In the hanger with the Mig-21 in the background. Emperor Sergei is standing around waiting for someone. He then saw a man come in.

 **Sergei:** Oh, is that you Albert?

Albert just walked over to him saying nothing but has a look of anger on his face.

 **Sergei:** Hey, don't let it bother you.

Albert was silent for a few seconds before he talked back.

 **Albert:** Element Leader, why did we merge with the 2nd Squadron today?

 **Sergei:** It was an order from the top. All the way from headquarters. I reckon they wanted to strengthen the force for the final blow.

Albert however complained about the 2nd Squadron.

 **Albert:** But they have no teamwork! That Leon Kleiser was already shot down and his squadron was falling apart when I got there!

Sergei however got really angry with Albert for his disrespect towards Leon and the 2nd Squadron.

 **Sergei:** Albert!

Albert stood up at attention at the intensity of Sergei's words.

 **Albert:** Sir.

 **Sergei:** We're all Merv men. What good will it do to bicker? You need to concentrate on raising our status out of Class H!

Albert looked ashamed of his behavior and was silent for a minute as a result.

 **Albert:** I'm sorry, sir. I'm worked up because Blaze, the Wardog 016 fighter pilot's callsign, caught me off guard.

Then another male voice sounded off.

 **Male Voice:** Albert!

That voice's owner turned out to be Leon Kleiser walked furiously up to both Merv fighter pilots but his anger is directed at Albert.

 **Albert:** Hm? Oh…

When Leon got close to Albert he started poking Albert in the chest with his right finger.

 **Leon:** What kind of a strategy was that?! You've got to work with my men! Now because of you, the majority of my squadron is either dead or missing! You'll make the Commander worried!

 **Albert:** I'm very sorry, Leon Kleiser. We will be more careful next time.

Leon backed away but still looked angry.

 **Leon:** Well, all right. As long as you understand that. Oh! And stop calling me by name. I'm older, and more highly ranked, than you!

Albert frowned at the seemingly arrogant man's words.

 **Albert:** I will watch myself.

 **Leon:** Very well! Bye then.

Then Leon turned around and walked out of the hanger doing who knows what. Sergei on the other hand looked at Albert with a mixture of a neutral and a scolding look.

 **Sergei:** Albert, don't be so inflammatory.

Albert got irritated again at the indirect remark that Sergei indirectly told Albert to "not be inflammatory with other O.C.C. allies along with all Merv men" which just happens to include Leon.

 **Albert:** There's just something I don't like about that 2nd Squadron!

Sergei: You mean Giuseppe and Leon? Well, they are able pilots. You're better off working with them rather than against.

 **Albert:** But they don't show you the proper respect!

However, Sergei just shrugged that off like it meant nothing to him and just gave a smirk.

 **Sergei:** There's no sense in pointing fingers. The bond of trust between soldiers is all we've got. Don't you forget that. And quit with this Blaze character business. Although you have gotten to know who shot Giuseppe down and forced me to withdraw and that is good. I know you are frustrated at being shot down for the first time, but you need to put the Merv people first.

Albert just stood straight and he reluctantly complied.

 **Albert:** Yes… sir.

 **Sergei:** Okay, now you get some rest.

Then Sergei just turned around and left the hanger leaving Albert to his own thoughts and his disrespect for Sergei started to develop.

 _ **Albert's thoughts:**_ _… The Element Leader talks like that, but if he really cared about the Merv, he'd recognize the value of our self-respect. Blaze… my abilities, and the status of the Merv people, will be in question until I defeat him and his squadron. Next time, I will shoot you and your squadron down, Blaze. Then the world will know my strength._

Then Albert left the hanger thinking about how to accomplish this. One thing is for certain though the E.D.A.F. – O.C.C. War has escalated and our Osean friends will be in the middle of it.

* * *

 **The war between the Orbital Citizen Community (O.C.C.) and the Earth Defense Alliance Force (E.D.A.F.) had fallen into a stalemate, with the O.C.C. occupying eighty percent of the E.D.A.F.'s territory. By extending their battlefront and using delay tactics, the E.D.A.F. managed to hold out against the O.C.C. But lacking military units and personnel, they paid a heavy price and suffered chronic damage. Hoping to improve the situation, the top E.D.A.F. brass decided to recruit additional troops. They accepted anyone and everyone – and all available backup units were pushed to the front line. The 4** **th** **Composite Squadron of the 27** **th** **Fighter Wing – a rogue fringe unit commonly known as the Delta Squadron and mocked for having "nothing to be proud of but their long history" – also took on new recruits and went to fight at the front. The extra-dimensional fighter squadron; the Osean 5** **th** **Air Division, 108** **th** **Tactical Fighter Squadron or the Wardog Squadron as they are known along with their AWACS Operator 'Thunderhead' joined the E.D.A.F. temporarily until they find a way back to their home dimension. Under the wire, the E.D.A.F. managed to gather enough troops to sustain the front line and check the O.C.C. offensive, bringing about a lull in the fighting.**

 **But the O.C.C., preparing for an even bigger invasion, was beginning some disturbing activities…**

* * *

 **CODEX**

 **F5D-1 Skylancer** – A delta wing fighter that the Osean Federation created in 1956 and they are retired in 1970 due to the new advances of fighter craft technology.

 **F-106 Delta Dart** – A delta wing fighter the Osean Federation again created in 1956 but they are retired in 1988 due to the craft never used a gun which is a terrible disadvantage in close range air combat along with advancements in aerial combat technology and the requirement that all combat aircraft (fighters, multiroles and attackers) must carry a gun.

 **Mig-21 bis Fishbed** – Fighter developed in Yuktobania that is a light fighter and interceptor that was introduced in 1959. Now the Yuktobanians still use the Mig-21 today but since it was sold to several countries, like the Independent Nations or ISAF, Erusia, Sapin, Ustio, Estovakia, Aurelia, Leasath, and of course Belka, it was cast aside as a light fighter for the more favorable advanced aircraft of its time.

 **F-14D Super Tomcat** – A fighter developed by the Osean Federation in 1970 that is used as a carrier jet for the Osean Maritime Defense Force. The F-14D is a supersonic interceptor that is designed to engage enemy fighters and bombers. The Osean Federation still uses F-14D's today but also Emmeria, Aurelia, Ustio, Estovakia, Leasath and of course Belka uses them as well. The Osean Federation plans to discontinue the F-14D for the more advanced carrier jets in the future but the date is unknown at this time.

 **Mig-19 Farmer** – A fighter craft developed by Yuktobania in the year 1953. However, due to advancements in aerial technology, this fighter craft was discarded for the more advanced aircraft of its time.

 **Su-20 Fitter** – A fighter-bomber created by Yuktobania in the year 1966. However, due to advancements in aerial technology, the craft was discarded for the more sophisticated aircraft of its

 **Mig-31 Foxhound** – A fighter that is developed by Yuktobania in 1975 that is designed to be a fast interceptor for supersonic bombers or other aircraft. However, the only weakness for said craft is maneuverability because it doesn't turn as fast as a modern aircraft like the F-16C. The major strength for this aircraft is speed since this aircraft can achieve high speed at a fast rate due to the two big engines it carries. This aircraft is still in use by the Yuktobanian Air Force today.

* * *

 _ **Author's notes**_

That's it for Phase 1 of AirForce Delta Strike. Now moving on to Phase 2. This is, however, an A.U. (Alternate Universe) since John and Ken were never put down and sent to Medical. If I did a horrible job with the codices then I apologize it's just that I know more on the advanced or more modern aircraft that is used today rather than the jet aircraft used 50+ years ago like the Su-7BM or the Su-20.

The anger and the actions presented by Blaze is intentional and will be explained later in the story.

The romance in the story will happen later but I'm not telling anyone because in my opinion it will ruin the story because again in my opinion people will say "where is the romance between these two individuals come in" or something. If you don't agree with me then I'm sorry, but that is what I think.

For Galm 1's record, I tried to be as close to canon as possible from Ace Combat Zero: The Belkan War. For the ace squadrons, I consider them to be more than two fighters so that would be Rot, Grun, Indigo, Schwarze, Schnee, Silber, Sorcerer, Wizard, and Gault Squadrons even though in the game they are considered teams. For teams, I considered to have only two fighters that would be Gelb and Espada teams. For the Superweapons that would be the Excalibur laser tower, the XB-O Hresvelgr heavy command cruiser, and finally, the Avalon Dam missile launch facility containing the V2 MIRV (Multiple Independently targetable Reentry Vehicle) nuclear missile, with the latter that AWACS Thunderhead made a comment on. The amount of aircraft, ground vehicles and naval military vessels destroyed was just an estimation throughout the whole conflict. The fighting his own wingman turned traitor was actually what used to be Galm 2… Solo Wing Pixy himself, not PJ.

However, college is coming up and I'll continue working on the story if I can until that time but when college comes up I probably will not be able to continue the story so I'll let you know when the story will be on hold or I think the term is "hiatus". If I'm wrong then can you please let me know what term it is.


	5. Chapter 4: Force Scout

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, only Blaze's physical descriptions,**

 **Chapter 4: Force Scout**

 **David Cooper's POV**

It is another day in the alternate universe for me and my squad. It turns out that John has a broken nose and a concussion so he won't be able to fly for a while. Ken, on the other hand, has broken ribs, and he won't be able to fly for a while either. My show of anger has scared my squad and several high-ranking members in the base including the base commander and our AWACS. I did not apologize directly to my squad or anyone else yet because I was not able to come around doing it yet.

Anyway, I'm currently standing outside of the hanger looking to the sky trying to listen to nature. Unfortunately, unlike Sand Island where my squad was the only one at the base and far from any other airbase; Ragae Airbase is close to the front lines, and several fighter squadrons are landing at the base and taking off almost every 30 minutes or so. Making my time outside starting to become unbearable.

I turned around and walked back inside the hanger seeing the mechanics working on both Viper's and my squadron's fighters performing maintenance. I then see a brown man walking towards me. He is wearing a bulky flight suit with a red jacket with lots of pockets that look full. He is also wearing glasses on his face along with a mustache. Before he got to where I was, he started speaking to me.

 **Brown Man:** Hey, you're Captain Cooper, right?

 **David Cooper 'Blaze':** That's me. Who are you, sir?

The brown man then stopped at arm's length from me looking at me with a serious look.

 **Harry (Brown Man):** I'm Harry Garrett. I'm the equipment supply charge for the Delta Squadron.

 _So, this is Harry. He's the one who got Delta their new fighters. Why does he want to speak to me?_

The reason why I thought this way is because although we never met but I have this deep feeling that he wants something than talk to me.

 **David Cooper 'Blaze':** Nice to meet you, Mr. Garrett. But, may I ask why do you want to speak to me?

Harry then gave this look that he is insulted, but I have a feeling that he is mocking it.

 **Harry:** Is it wrong for a man to want to meet the flight leader of a fighter squadron that took on and defeated four aces?

I shook my head no seeing there is nothing wrong with that before I spoke.

 **David Cooper 'Blaze':** No, but truth be told. I think you want something from me, Mr. Garrett.

Harry then stopped giving me the mock insulting look and started looking serious.

 **Harry:** You're right, Captain. I want to talk to you, but just call me Harry, I'm not that old.

 **David Cooper 'Blaze':** Okay, Harry. What do you want to speak to me about?

 **Harry:** I heard that you are going to be working with us until you can get home. I want to supply you with aircraft for the foreseeable future.

 _Sounds good since my squad's F-16C's can't do everything. Hey, wait… this sounds too good to be true._

 **David Cooper 'Blaze':** I wasn't born yesterday, what's the catch?

 **Harry:** In order to get the best aircraft, you need to help us. Take out as many enemies as you possibly can. The more enemies you take out, the better. Do that, and I'll get you better aircraft.

 _Forcing my squad to become mercenaries in order to get better aircraft?! If I don't know any better, he's blackmailing my squad._

I frowned at the thought because that's exactly what it sounds like to me.

 **David Cooper 'Blaze':** No… we're not going to stoop that low. If we have too, we'll fly our F-16C's until the end of the war if we have too. But we are _not_ going to become mercenaries! We're soldiers of the Osean Federation, and we will _not_ betray our principles, and that's final!

I then pushed past him, and I just walked away, but as I do, I hear Harry speak up.

 **Harry:** We'll set up an account for your squad just in case you change your mind!

 _I'm not sure about my squad, but I have a feeling that we won't._

I then left the hanger, and as I was walking down the hallway, I see Lilia walk out of the door that just happens to be the briefing room. Lilia looked to her right for a second, and she then looked to her left seeing me in the process.

 **Lilia:** Captain Cooper, there you are. We have a mission we need you to do!

I stopped walking hearing the news, and I nodded knowing full well that I have to do this mission.

 **David Cooper 'Blaze':** Okay, let me just inform my squad.

However, Lilia just smiled at me.

 **Lilia:** I already did, and they are already here.

With that statement, I stood there with my mouth a little open being a little surprised by the adjutant base commander's intuition.

 **David Cooper 'Blaze':** Oh… well, let's get going then.

Lilia then gave me a bigger smile.

 **Lilia:** Then you better get to a seat.

Lilia then walked back into the briefing room, and I followed her inside. When I got inside the briefing room true to Lilia's word I see my squad sitting there along with a man and two women sitting in their seats. I then walked to my seat between Nagase and Chopper and sat down. I looked forward, and I see Robert, Lilia and Thunderhead are there. Surprisingly, Amelia is not here. Then Robert began the briefing.

 **Robert:** Looks like everyone's here.

 **Chopper:** Where's Amelia?

 **Robert:** Amelia is busy at the moment trying to get us new missions. She won't be at this briefing, so Colonel Shepard is taking her place for now. Shepard, give us an overview.

 **Thunderhead:** Yes, sir. I'll make this briefing like ours.

Then the Colonel placed a card into the projector, and then a familiar male voice came on.

 **Monotone Voice: We're going to conduct a force reconnaissance flight over area OA-15 over the Haben Ravine. The intelligence from the E.D.A.F. 306th Air Reconnaissance Wing has detected unusual atmospheric discharges in the area. Wardog Squadron and Bravo Squadron 1st Element, fly to the Haben Ravine and ascertain what is going on there. This is a reconnaissance flight, but you'll be fully armed in case of enemy threats.**

At the end of the briefing, we never heard of Bravo Squadron 1st Element and Chopper being the motormouth decided to ask without asking for permission.

 **Chopper:** Bravo? Who are they?

 **Lilia:** They are a composite squad that will be working with you on this mission. Their 1st Element consists of two ace pilots under the command of Lieutenant David Smith that is sitting right behind you.

As I was sitting down, I turned my body as much as I could, and I turned my head to see a white man with short blonde hair, light blue eyes, and a well-built body that would make any man envious and any woman swoon. He is giving this cocky smile that just screamed: "we're the best, and no one can beat us." An attitude that I distasteful in the military.

 _That must be David Smith._

The two women, on the other hand, look like supermodels that would make any woman envious and any man fall head over heels for them. They both have white skin, green eyes, red hair, red lips, long fingernails and at least DD breast size. One of the women is taller than the other one by a few inches.

 _They look like supermodels. They are probably sisters. I hope they are as good as Lilia says they are._

Then David spoke up with a cocky undertone in his voice.

 **David:** Now that I've been introduced, can I ask why we have to scout some valley that's giving off electricity?

 _Although he could have said it better he does present a good question._

 **Thunderhead:** The reason why that is your mission Lieutenant is because the levels are at a level that should not be possible. We don't know what it is, but we need to know.

 **Lilia:** Nothing in any valley could create a magnetic field like that. They must have put up a barrier to hide something.

Then one of the women spoke up, the tall one.

 **Tall Woman:** May I ask a question?

 **Thunderhead:** Yes, 2nd Lieutenant Collette Le Clerc?

 **Collette (Tall Woman):** Which area of the ravine are we doing this recon sweep?

Thunderhead gave Collette a "are you serious" look and although she does present a good point because a precise location would reduce our time flying in enemy airspace and may keep enemy fighters from jumping us.

 **Thunderhead:** All of it, Lieutenant.

 **Lilia:** Look in every nook and cranny and report back anything you find.

 _Thunderhead and Lilia do make good points because we don't know the precise location of what is in the ravine. However, that does present a problem if we are jumped by enemy fighters._

Collette however just gave a dejected sigh before she answered.

 **Collette:** All right…

 **Grimm:** Uhmm… Lilia, can I ask you a question?

Lilia looked at Grimm with a calm look.

 **Lilia:** Yes, 1st Lieutenant Grimm.

Grimm then spoke with a little fear at first but built a little confidence as he continues to talk but not much.

 **Grimm:** Uhh… with recon flights, there should be a few planes as possible. Why are we going with three more additional fighters, wouldn't the enemy see us coming?

Then the shorter woman spoke up in a mocking tone.

 **Short Woman:** Oh, so cutey pie over there is worried that we'll be attacked by enemies huh? Don't worry we'll protect you.

 **David:** Whoa, Constance. Grimm just asked a good question. Don't take it so personal.

I, however, ignored Lieutenant Smith, and I just looked at the shorter woman with a glare that made her squeal in fright a bit.

 **David Cooper 'Blaze':** Who. Are. You?

Then the woman in question spoke quickly and with a little fear in her voice.

 **Constance (Short Woman):** I'm 2nd Lieutenant Constance Le Clerc, sir!

I slowly nod still giving that glare.

 _So, Collette and Constance are sisters, doesn't matter._

 **David Cooper 'Blaze':** Don't mock my wingman 2nd Lieutenant, he did present a good point.

David then gave me a glare as well.

 **David:** Don't scare one of my girls!

I then gave Lieutenant Smith a disappointed glare.

" _His girls" This is the military, not a bachelor hunt! Having an affair with your own pilots in the military is not allowed! Or so military doctrine says._

 **Thunderhead:** 1st Lieutenant David Smith! Are you having an affair with your own pilots?!

The Lieutenant looked at Thunderhead while I didn't look to see what Thunderhead's face is right now but I bet for sure that Thunderhead has a disappointed stare since the Colonel is a stickler for military protocol and conduct. Lieutenant Smith looked a little nervous under the Colonel's assumed stare.

 **David:** No sir, I just treat them the way they like to be treated!

 **Thunderhead:** Oh, so you treat them like they are bachelorettes waiting for you to sweep them off their feet and carry them off into the sunset huh?!

David then looked very frantic and is shaking his head really fast while Constance and Collette look nervous.

 **David:** Nononononono that's not what I meant!

Thunderhead: Really. That's what it looks like to me. Let me make it clear, 1st Lieutenant. This is the military, having an affair is not allowed, if you are having an affair that is grounds for you to be discharged from active duty.

That just scared all three pilots for Bravo 1st Element, and it is perfectly shown on their faces.

 **Thunderhead:** Do you understand, 1st Lieutenant Smith, 2nd Lieutenant Constance, and Collette Le Clerc?

All three was silent for a few seconds before all three in unison replied reluctantly.

 **David:** Yes, sir.  
 **Collette:** Yes, sir.  
 **Constance:** Yes, sir.

I then turned forward finally satisfied with the 1st Element for Bravo. When I turned around, I see the Colonel look at Lilia while she was looking at the Colonel.

 **Thunderhead:** I'm done, you may answer 1st Lieutenant Grimm's question, Major.

 **Lilia:** Okay.

Then Lilia looked at Grimm before she answered.

 **Lilia:** We would only send Bravo 1st Element out on their own but… I think it's for the best if you see for yourself.

 _Ahh… Bravo 1st Element has a lousy record huh?_

 **Chopper:** Ahh so you want us to complete the mission just in case Bravo goes down huh?

David, however, didn't like Chopper's attitude.

 **David:** Hey we can complete this mission much better than you can!

 **Thunderhead:** 1st Lieutenant Smith! Cut the chatter. You want to goof off, save it for when we are not on a mission!

 _Thunderhead sounded like he just had enough with the misconduct around here. I hope these guys don't push Thunderhead over the edge because I've never seen him angry before._

Fortunately, we don't have to get to that point because Robert took the stage, so to speak, again.

 **Robert:** Okay, now get out there to the Haben Ravine and check things out. Be careful out there. Dismissed!

I stood up from my chair, and I ran out of the briefing room as I hear rapid footfalls behind me. When I got to the hanger, the mechanics that were working on our fighters are already gone. So, I made a dash for my F-16C. I climbed the ladder and into the cockpit of my fighter. Once I made it inside, I turned my plane on, and I taxied to the runway. When I got there, I see an EF-2000 Typhoon taking off from the runway.

 **Lilia:** Blaze you are cleared for takeoff.

 **David Cooper 'Blaze':** Roger that, Lilia. Blaze, taking off!

I then placed the throttle to full as the fuel is getting to the combustion system causing the afterburner to give me a good boost of speed. I hear the afterburner going strong as I accelerate down the runway. When I got to 300 knots, I pulled back on the stick, and I climbed into the sky. When I made it to 1,000 feet, I raised the landing gear as I continue to climb into the sky.

 **Lilia:** Blaze, your altitude restriction has been canceled. Proceed to your mission, good luck.

 **David Cooper 'Blaze':** Roger that, Lilia and thank you.

When I climbed up to 10,000 feet, I then turned to the direction of West North West on bearing 060 towards area OA-15. I then formed up with my squadron as we fly with Bravo 1st Element grouped together which on my HUD is marked as "Python." As I get closer, the bundled signal broke up into three different signals.

The Typhoon in front of the formation is marked "David" and below that is marked "Tough Guy." The Typhoon on the left is marked "Constance" and below that is marked "Cougar." The final Typhoon on the right is marked "Collette" and below that is marked "Panther."

This is not a standard system for our planes, but it is suggested by Thunderhead to add the callsigns underneath the names if they are not going to get rid of the names from being seen on the HUD to add some form of military discipline.

* * *

Anyway, after a few hours of flying, we already passed over the frontlines, and we're still an hour away from the Haben Ravine. If things go well I hope we can get to the ravine before the enemy can scramble fighters to intercept us.

*Beep beep beep*

 **AWACS Thunderhead: Warning! Multiple bogeys detected.**

 _Just had to be one thing that can go wrong with this mission!_

Placing my irritation aside for a moment as I got on the radio.

 **David Cooper 'Blaze':** Can you identify the aircraft type and number, Thunderhead?

 **AWACS Thunderhead:** Jian-Ji 8, Jian-Ji 8IIM, and Jian-Ji 7 MG and there are 8 enemy fighters.

 _Ain't those the aircraft Estovakia used when they formed their own Air Force many years ago?_

Shoving that question aside I then got back on the radio.

 **David Cooper 'Blaze':** What is their course and speed, Thunderhead?

 **AWACS Thunderhead:** 315, on an intersecting course with our flight path.

 _Intersecting course, huh? Which means they don't know where we are._

 **David Cooper 'Blaze':** Thunderhead, considering that the enemy doesn't know where we are. Can we alter our course to avoid the enemy fighters without them detecting us?

 **AWACS Thunderhead:** Good question, Blaze. All planes, standby.

Then silence filled the radio, I hear nothing except the engine noise. The radio silence continued for a minute until Chopper came on.

 **Chopper:** You've got to be joking. Are we going to alter course or not?!

 **David:** I'm with you, Chopper. This is getting ridiculous.

 **Collette:** Lead are we going to do something or not?

 **David:** Hang on, Panther. We'll get going eventually.

 **Collette:** Zipper.

 _Zipper? The hell… I'll never understand this universe or the people in it._

Then much to my relief, Thunderhead came on with information I wanted to hear.

 **AWACS Thunderhead:** This is Thunderhead, we've charted a new course that will take you around the enemy formation without being spotted. Sending you the information now, alter your course with that and avoid contact with the enemy.

 **David Cooper 'Blaze':** Roger that, Thunderhead.

Then a waypoint appeared on my HUD, detailing the route of which we should take.

 **David Cooper 'Blaze':** Everyone this is Blaze, Thunderhead came through for us. Head towards the waypoint and continue on to the mission area.

I began to turn to the right on bearing 090 towards the waypoint. It will take longer to complete the mission, but the chances of completing our mission without being detected will increase but not much. The chances of being intercepted by additional enemy forces will increase if we attack. Anyway, on the radar, I see my squad following me, but Python Squadron is still on the same course much to my confusion. Then David came on the radio and boy he did not sound happy.

 **David:** So, we're going to let this chance slip us by? I don't think so! We're going right on to take them down! Panther, Cougar after me!

 **Collette:** About time, zipper.

 **Constance:** Zipper!

Then the three Eurofighters of Python Squadron went full afterburner and went off to engage the enemy fighters.

 **AWACS Thunderhead:** Lieutenant Smith!

 **Collette:** Moving to engage enemy bandits, Panther engaging!

 **Constance:** Hey leave some for me, sis, Cougar engaging!

 **David:** Let's send them to hell, Tough Guy engaging!

 _Oh boy, if there is one thing Thunderhead absolutely hated is that soldiers under his command disobeying direct orders. Just like Captain Bartlett used to do._

 **AWACS Thunderhead:** Python, you are not cleared to engage at this time!

 **David:** We're going to shoot them all down, girls!

 _Seriously… déjà vu moment right there._

Then the eight enemy fighters turned to intercept the fighters of Python Squadron.

 _Eight fighters versus three fighters. Python doesn't stand a chance even if they are ace pilots._

 **David Cooper 'Blaze':** Thunderhead, Python won't be able to take them out on their own. Requesting permission to assist.

 **AWACS Thunderhead:** Negative, Wardog. Continue on course. I'll deal with Python later.

 **Chopper:** Kid, I think they'll be fine. Besides the Python guys are flying fighters we use today against antique enemy fighters. I think they'll manage.

 **David:** Chopper's right, Wardog crew, relax! We can deal with these guys!

 **Collette:** Chill out, and enjoy the view!

 **Constance:** We can take these guys!

But my concern for my allies just came back to my mind again.

 **David Cooper 'Blaze':** But-

However, Lieutenant Smith just keeps deflecting my concerns.

 **David:** Don't worry, Wardog Leader. Panther, Cougar! Drive the bandits round to my 12!

 **Collette:** Oh, no. You shouldn't bother with it, Lead.

 **Constance:** Yeah! There'd be nothing left for us!

 **David:** Quit being cute! Let's down these suckers!

 **Collette:** Zipper!

 **Constance:** Zipper!

I keep looking on the radar as I see the three allied blue contacts converge towards the enemy red contacts and they show no signs of stopping.

 **David:** If you hit any trouble, I'll be right there!

 **Collette:** Roger, Lead!

 **Constance:** Don't worry about us!

Then the three blue contacts finally merged with the enemy red contacts as both sides fired missiles at each other indicated by the small white markers converging on each side. The fighters on both sides moved to evade the missiles fired by each other. However, two enemy fighters disappeared from radar as two missile markers collided with the enemy fighters, one marker each fighter.

 _Six enemy fighters left._

 **David:** Two enemy fighters down. Panther, Cougar! Status?

 **Collette:** Still looking good!

 **Constance:** Getting a little over-protective, Lead!

 **David:** Sorry, just lookin' out for my girls!

However, the 1st Lieutenant's victory did not last as Thunderhead came back on and boy he sounds angry.

 **AWACS Thunderhead:** You splashed two enemies without permission to engage? What are you thinking, Python?!

 **David:** Eliminating the enemy, what else? Okay, Panther, Cougar! Sliceback with me! Throttle back to make a tighter radius!

 _Does David know his wingmen are ace pilots or so we've been told? Surely, they know how to fly their planes._

Apparently, my thoughts couldn't be more exact because both Collette and Constance both sounded a little insulted.

 **Collette:** Jeez, you don't have to teach us how to fly!

 **Constance:** First grade, Lead!

 **David:** Oh, yeah! I forgot how good you are!

I continued to look at the radar as I see Panther behind an enemy fighter and fire a missile at another enemy fighter as a white missile marker appeared beside Panther's plane heading towards the enemy fighter. Then Cougar got behind an enemy fighter, and the enemy fighter in front of Constance disappeared.

 _She must have used her guns. Four enemy fighters left._

Then Constance moved on towards another enemy fighter. Then Tough Guy fired two missiles at an enemy fighter, but David was out of position causing the two missile markers to miss the enemy fighter, but David continued pursuing the enemy fighter.

 _Jeez, David should know better not to fire from there._

David then got into the correct position and fired another two missiles. The two missile markers flew towards the enemy fighter causing the enemy aircraft to attempt to evade the enemy missiles. The missiles, however, slammed into the enemy fighter causing the enemy fighter to be destroyed.

 _Three enemy fighters left._

 **David:** How about we go out for dinner after the op?

 _Did he just say that?! Didn't he forget that Thunderhead is still listening?!_

Apparently, Panther and Cougar seemed semi-interested and semi-disbelieving in their responses.

 **Collette:** Lead! Are you asking us out?!

 **Constance:** Really?! You're asking us about this now?! Well, there is a place I've been dying to check out but now is not the time!

 **David:** We'll talk about it after the op, but let's take care of the mission first!

 **Collette:** Zipper.

 **Constance:** Zipper.

The radar shows Collette got behind an enemy fighter and after a few seconds, that fighter disappeared. Indicating that the enemy fighter must've been destroyed with her guns.

 _Two enemy fighters left._

Then again on the radar shows Constance got behind an enemy fighter firing her a missile at the enemy fighter. The enemy plane attempted to evade the missile, but the missile ended up hitting the red enemy contact causing it to disappear.

 _One enemy fighter left._

 **Constance:** Looks like we'll be earning quite a bit today!

 **Collette:** One step closer to our dream!

 **Constance:** Yeah! Keep it up, sis!

 **Chopper:** What dream are they talking about, Kid?

 **David Cooper 'Blaze':** I honestly don't know, Chopper but I don't think it's our place to know what their dream is.

As I looked at the radar again, I noticed that Cougar has an enemy fighter on her tail.

 **David Cooper 'Blaze':** Cougar this is Blaze, you have a bandit on your 6 o'clock!

Then Constance got back on the radio, and she sounds frightened.

 **Constance:** What?! How did he get there?!

Just then a missile marker left the enemy fighter, and it's heading right for Constance.

 **Nagase:** Cougar this is Edge, incoming missile! Missile!

 **Constance:** Ahhhhh! Anyone, please help me!

 _Is she an ace? She doesn't sound like one… then again neither do we._

I see Constance barely evading the enemy missile but the enemy fighter is still on her, and her other wingmen are too far away to help. Then Grimm came on the radio

 **Grimm:** Captain this is Archer, I can't let Cougar handle this on her own. Archer, engaging!

I looked at the radar again, and I see Grimm already three-fourths of the way towards the battle, and he is the closest one to assist Constance much to my shock on how fast Grimm got there.

 _How the hell did he get there so fast?!_

 **David Cooper 'Blaze':** I don't know how you got there that fast, Grimm but that doesn't matter. Get Cougar out of there, now!

 **Grimm:** Roger that, Captain.

I see the green plane contact representing one of my wingmen which is Grimm get behind the enemy fighter chasing Constance, and he fired a missile.

 **Grimm:** Archer, fox 2.

The white missile marker flew on towards the enemy fighter. The enemy fighter is forced to break off and attempted to evade the enemy missile, but the missile ended up merging with the red enemy contact. Then the enemy aircraft disappeared from radar.

 **Grimm:** This is Archer, target down! You are clear, Python 3.

 **Constance:** Thank you cutey pie. I owe you one.

Constance's gratitude to Grimm sounded really sincere, and she did not say the words "cutey pie" in a mocking sense unlike back at the briefing.

 **Grimm:** You're welcome, Cougar.

 **AWACS Thunderhead:** Picture clear. All hostile aircraft are destroyed. Now get on with your mission.

 **David Cooper 'Blaze':** Great work, Grimm. Now can you get back into formation "Tough Guy" or do you want us to hold your wingmen's hands for you?

However, David really didn't like the sound of that as he retorted back.

 **David:** I can look after all of us on my own!

 _Ooohhh stung his pride. Good, it was supposed to be that way._

The reason why I thought this is because pride gets soldiers killed. Soldiers and pilots with hurt pride makes them unpredictable and causes them to think irrationally. Something that the enemy can use to manipulate the enemy into doing what they want and get that soldier and all of his or her comrades killed. Something that I learned from someone who knows this lesson the hard way.

 **Chopper:** Oh really, says the guy who disobeyed Thunderhead's orders and went on to get some glory!

 **David:** You really need to relax. I told you we can take care of those guys!

 _Didn't he forget about Constance?_

 **David Cooper 'Blaze':** I didn't see you flying off to help Constance when she needed help!

That is the truth because while I was looking at the radar, I did not see David turning to help. Only Collette turned to help, which should be obvious because Collette and Constance are sisters and family should watch out for each other.

 **David:** What?! I didn't know that! Why didn't you tell me that you needed help, Cougar?

 **Chopper:** She did Tough Guy, man do you even pay attention?!

 _This could get ugly. Thunderhead, please get them to stop arguing before we end up trying to kill each other, and that won't do us any favors at all!_

Our AWACS knowing full well that this can get out of control and much to my relief got on the radio.

 **AWACS Thunderhead:** This is Thunderhead, cut the chatter and continue on with the mission!

 **David:** Roger that, Thunderhead.

Then we flew on towards the Haben Ravine after Grimm got back into formation and after the Python Squadron returned to our position.

* * *

After an hour of flying, I see a ravine ahead of us. The possibility of it being the Haben Ravine is high, but I want to be sure, so I got on the radio with Thunderhead.

 **David Cooper 'Blaze':** This is Blaze. I have a visual on a ravine ahead of us. Thunderhead, can you confirm that it's the Haben Ravine?

After a few seconds of waiting our AWACS came back on.

 **AWACS Thunderhead:** This is Thunderhead, that's confirmed, Blaze. It is the Haben Ravine. All aircraft, are you clear on the mission objective?

 **David Cooper 'Blaze':** Mission objective memorized as crystal, sir.

 **David:** Fly in, recon the area, get out alive. Tough Guy copies. Panther, Cougar with me!

 **Collette:** Zipper!

 **Constance:** Zipper!

Then Python Squadron went on full afterburner and dived into the ravine.

 **Chopper:** Kid, this _tough guy_ is only going to get his wingmen killed. Are we just going to let this happen?

 _Seriously, Chopper?_

I was a little stumped at the question because I thought Chopper knew the answer to that question the day when Grimm became part of our squadron.

 **David Cooper 'Blaze':** Chopper, did you really need to ask me that question? You know the answer.

 **Chopper:** I know, I'm just messing with ya. Let's give 'em a hand

 **Nagase:** I'm following your lead, Blaze.

 **Grimm:** This is Archer. I'm on your tail, Captain.

 **David Cooper 'Blaze':** All right everyone… into the ravine!

I then went on full afterburner, and my plane accelerated. I lowered my altitude, and I entered the ravine flying after the Python Squadron.

* * *

After an hour of flying through the ravine, we arrived at what seemed to be a gate that has been opened. The time is currently 17:33 (5:33 PM) and it took us about four hours to get here, and it will be around 9 or 10 o'clock by the time we get back.

*Beep beep beep*

 **AWACS Thunderhead:** Wardog, Python. This is Thunderhead. Commence recon mission. The altitude above 3,000 feet is covered by the enemy AA (anti-aircraft) system.

 _The enemy has an AA system too, well at least we can avoid it altogether._

We then got past the gate I see the Python Squadron ahead of us still really far. However, I see Python 1 already above the ravine while the Pythons 2 and 3 are still below the rim of the ravine.

 _What is that idiot doing?!_

 **David:** What the…?! I'm spiked!

I see multiple gun tracers and numerous missiles fly towards Tough Guy's Typhoon and Lieutenant Smith tried to evade but since the bullets and missiles literally came from all sides there was no way David could escape, and his plane exploded.

 **AWACS Thunderhead:** This is Thunderhead. Python 1 has disappeared from radar. What's his status?!

 **Nagase:** This is Edge, Python 1 has been shot down!

 **Collette:** What are you hanging around for? Let's roll, Cougar!

 **Constance:** Zipper!

 _Those two are going to get themselves killed without our help especially without their flight lead!_

 **David Cooper 'Blaze':** This is Blaze. Panther, Cougar. Pull back into our formation! Let's face this together!

 **Collette:** It's too late, Captain. I see an enemy target ahead and… it's huge. Panther engaging! I'll take the leading bandit

I couldn't see what Collette is seeing, but I see what appears to be a massive shadow ahead of us.

 **David Cooper 'Blaze':** Panther this is a recon mission, do not engage any enemies!

However, Collette presented a question that I didn't think about.

 **Collette:** Then how are we going to get the information we need, Captain?

 **AWACS Thunderhead:** This is Thunderhead. Your gun camera will record everything in front of you, and my radar is tied to your gun cameras so we can scan what you see.

 **Chopper:** You heard the science guy, now pull back!

 **Collette:** I'm sorry, Wardog but it's already too late.

When we're moving on full throttle, the shadow becomes even more extensive and I see a large tall figure dead ahead of us. As we get closer, the figure became even more apparent, and I'm shocked stiff at what I'm seeing.

 **Chopper:** Is that… a giant roller?

It looks like someone placed a giant road roller on its right side and placed gun turrets that you would see on an Iowa class battleship times four on a platform attached to the left; the turrets, however, do not have three barrels like the Iowa class and instead has two barrels. Two turrets are on top, and one turret is on the bottom with a tall bridge that overlooks the whole thing much to my continued disbelief

 _Damn, those guns are huge! Better yet look at the size of that thing!  
How did the O.C.C. build such a massive monstrosity in the first place?!_

 **David Cooper 'Blaze':** Worse than that, Chopper… it's an actual land battleship.

 **AWACS Thunderhead:** This is Thunderhead. The scanner has cataloged the target. We'll have intelligence run an analysis on it later.

With that information I was more than satisfied, now we have a scanner and Thunderhead is cataloging everything. However, before I could contact Panther and Cougar about it, they came on the radio.

 **Collette:** Panther, fox 2!

 **Constance:** Cougar, fox 2!

 _They're attacking? That's not the mission!_

As we get closer, I see Collette and Constance's Typhons in front of the target on the roller side and fired their missiles. The two missiles flew, and after a few seconds of flight, they hit the roller causing no damage but explosion marks.

 **Collette:** Target hit! There's… no damage?!

As we get closer to my horror, I see Panther and Cougar about to crash into the roller. I quickly got on the radio, and I contacted Collette and Constance with terror in my voice.

 **David Cooper 'Blaze':** PANTHER, COUGAR! HIGH-G RIGHT TURN NOW!

 **Collette:** WOAAAAHHHHHH!  
 **Constance:** AAAAAAAHHHHHH!

Collette and Constance made a High-G turn to the right, and they barely avoided the roller but the bottom turret opened fire on them, and the giant bullets slammed into both planes tearing both planes apart and explode much to my agony.

 **Collette:** Arrrgh!  
 **Constance:** AAAAaaaahhhhh!

 _NOOOOOOOOO!_

 **AWACS Thunderhead:** Python 2 and 3 are off radar. Wardog, report their status?

I continued looking at the area of where Collette and Cougar used to be, but I don't see anything.

 **David Cooper 'Blaze':** Panther… and Cougar…*sniff* *hurt gasp*… are gone.

I felt nothing but an empty hole in my soul, and I could not stop the tears coming.

 _I… I failed._

Then the enemies voice came on the radio.

 **O.C.C. Captain (Male):** Oh yeah, two enemy fighters destroyed! Call for reinforcements! Tell them we have visitors!

 **O.C.C. Operator (Female):** Yes, sir!

Having that thought and hearing the enemies voice cheer over the death of Collette and Constance I immediately felt anger and hate fill my veins and before my rational side can do anything I only saw red.

 **Nagase's POV**

After seeing Panther and Cougar get shot down there was silence on the radio, and I then see Blaze go even faster, and I see him climb.

 _What is Blaze doing?_

Chopper however seemingly had the same question on his mind got on the radio to contact our captain.

 **Chopper:** Kid, where are you going?

However, Blaze did not answer which is not normal since Blaze always responds.

 **Chopper:** Kid?

I still hear no response on the radio and in the background, I hear a noise that I have trouble identifying.

I see Blaze fly level with the bridge of the land battleship and is getting closer and closer. The land battleship's top turrets trained their guns on Blaze and they began to open fire. The large bullets flew towards Blaze, I thought the rounds were going to hit Blaze but before I can warn him, Blaze turned over to his right side, and he fired two missiles at the bridge of the giant land-battleship.

However, much to my concern, Blaze did not call out that he fired those missiles like he usually does. The missiles our captain launched flew and slammed into the bridge of the giant battleship causing explosions destroying the gun turrets. I then hear the screams of enemy soldiers on the radio.

 _The bridge must be connected to the turrets, and the destruction of the bridge must have short-circuited the turrets._

 **Chopper:** This is Chopper, Kid just destroyed an enemy land battleship.

However, our mission wasn't to destroy anything, and our AWACS is not happy about that _at all_.

 **AWACS Thunderhead:** You destroyed an enemy without permission and in direct violation of mission orders? What are you thinking, Captain Cooper?!

Again, I did not hear any form of response, and in the background, that noise I heard is starting to get louder, but I still do not know what the sound is. Then Blaze flew on ahead, and the ravine made a sharp turn to the left I see Blaze turn hard to the left.

 **Nagase:** This is Edge, we need to cover Blaze. Everyone hit the throttle.

We then went on full afterburner but however, we are already on full throttle so I'm pushing my plane past the red line, but I didn't care at the moment. When I got to the corner in the ravine, I turned hard to the left. When I made the turn, I see the ravine going straight, but I see the corner leading to the left again. Up ahead I see Blaze, but he is already halfway through the straight away. I tried catching up with him, but he is just moving way too fast.

 **O.C.C. Operator (Female):** Communications from Ismail… instructions to crush the visitors.

 **O.C.C. Captain (Male):** Hmm. Shift from formation C to formation E.

 **O.C.C. Operator (Female):** Formation complete. Now in E formation.

 **O.C.C. Captain (Male):** Hold formation until we get them on radar.

 _The enemy has more than one enemy land-battleship? I sure hope they don't._

Then Blaze turned hard to the left and disappeared behind the rock face.

 **O.C.C. Operator (Female):** Enemy fighter incoming!

 **O.C.C. Captain (Male):** All cannons, open fire!

When I got to the corner, I began turning hard to the left, and in the middle of the turn, I then hear explosions with screams filling the radio. When I completed the turn, I see much to my stricken hope another enemy land-battleship however, this enemy land-battleship is different from the last one. This time the giant roller is on its left side and with the same gun platform and bridge as the last one with the same gun placements. This one is a smoking hulk with fire at where the turrets should be.

 _Blaze must have destroyed this one as well._

I then see my captain behind the destroyed enemy land-battleship and is flying off at a very fast speed while I'm struggling to keep up with him.

 **Nagase:** Blaze has destroyed another enemy land-battleship.

 **Chopper:** Man, Kid is wrecking the enemy land navy I feel sorry for those who provoked his unearthly wrath.

I, however, wasn't in the mood to hear Chopper's banter, so I retorted back.

 **Nagase:** Chopper, now is not the time! We need to find a way to get the Captain to talk to us!

 **Chopper:** I know, princess but I just don't know what is going on in Kid's head right now!

 **Grimm:** I don't know either but… the captain is scaring me.

 _Blaze, please stop this!_

At the end of the ravine there is another corner that leads to the right, and when Blaze got there he turned hard to the right, and he flew on. I flew past the remains of the giant land-battleship and flew on after Blaze.

 **O.C.C. Operator (Female):** Radar signal! Count: 1!

 **O.C.C. Captain (Male):** Okay, all units advance slowly. We will crush them!

 **O.C.C. Operator (Female):** Yes, sir!

A few seconds later I hear screams on the radio. When I made it to the corner, I began to turn hard to the right.

 **O.C.C. Operator (Female):** Kronstadt has been destroyed!

 **O.C.C. Captain (Male):** We won't fail like Kronstadt, open fire! Take that falcon out now!

When I made the turn, I see that it leads to a slight left turn. I flew on towards that small corner, and when I made a left turn I see another straight away with a corner leading to the right, but I don't see Blaze. Then I again hear more screaming on the radio.

 _Blaze… please tell me you didn't. I don't think I can handle anymore screaming!_

When I made it to the other end of the straightaway, I turned hard to the right, and I see two enemy land-battleships burning and smoking hulks. The same type as the one we first saw. As I maneuver my way through the destroyed remains of the enemy land navy, I still don't see my captain in front of me which makes me feel concerned.

 _Blaze is pushing his plane too much! If he keeps doing this, then his aircraft will end up blowing up!_

The reason why I'm so concerned is because a fighter jet's engines are not designed to stay over the red line for long. From what I remember from training at Heierlark Airbase is that when a fighter jet is on full afterburner, it builds up heat. When the engine gets too hot, the metal pipes in the fighter that carries the fuel from the fuel tank to the engine will cause the fuel in the pipe to prematurely catch on fire, and the fire will spread to the fuel tank causing the fighter to blow up. A fact that the flight instructors made sure is pounded into our heads.

 **O.C.C. Operator (Female):** Something on radar! Looks like the same enemy fighter reported by Ismail.

 **O.C.C. Captain (Male):** What? They've got this far? What's Kronstadt been doing?!

 _He sounds confused… maybe he didn't expect us to make it this far._

 **O.C.C. Operator (Female):** Lost contact with Ismail and Kronstadt units… the enemy contact must have destroyed them. Enemy is closing in on radar!

 **O.C.C. Captain (Male):** Damn! No time to switch formation… all units as you are!

 **O.C.C. Operator (Female):** Continuing advance. Check.

When I finally got past the destroyed remains of the land-battleships, I see a corner again leading to the right, and before I got there, I hear even more screaming on the radio. When I got to the corner, I made a hard turn to the right I again see two enemy land-battleships. This time, however, the one up front has large rollers on both sides with gun turrets in the center. One gun turret is below the other two and is more up front while the other two turrets are higher and just below the bridge, one turret on each side of the bridge. The land-battleship behind the one up front is the same one as the second one I saw, and both enemy land-battleships are smoking burning hulks.

 **Chopper:** Damn, how many land-battleships does the enemy have?!

 **Grimm:** The captain did all this?! Nagase… I'm scared.

I was silent for a bit knowing that I agree with Grimm, I then answered on the radio.

 **Nagase:** Yeah.

I hoped the enemy doesn't have any more land-battleships, but the enemy keeps crushing my hopes.

 **O.C.C. Operator (Female):** The enemy is still alive and kicking.

 **O.C.C. Captain (Male):** Hmph. These pilots are good.

 **O.C.C. Operator (Female):** More on pilot sir. He has destroyed the Ismail, Kronstadt, and Uril units! Enemy is now in front of us and incoming!

 **O.C.C. Captain (Male):** All units, open fire! Don't let them through!

When I got to the corner, I began to turn hard to the right I hear more screaming. When I completed my turn, I see two more land-battleships. One of them has the roller on the left, and the other has a roller on the right. Same classification as the first and second land-battleships seen respectively. Again, both enemy land-battleships are smoking and on fire. The background noise on the radio got even louder, and I finally managed to identify what the noise is.

The noise I'm hearing is a very feral growling… like a furious wild animal.

 _Where is the growling coming from?_

 **O.C.C. Operator (Female):** The enemy has breached through Riga.

 **O.C.C. Captain (Male):** What…?! They must be some pilots!

 **O.C.C. Operator (Female):** Yes…

 **O.C.C. Captain (Male):** Only a handful of pilots in our army can fly like that…

 **O.C.C. Operator (Female):** Riga has failed… we'll take care of them. Right captain?

 **O.C.C. Captain (Male):** Quiet! Just do whatever it takes! Bring them down!

 **O.C.C. Operator (Female):** Y-yes, sir! Regroup in formation B…

After I flew around the destroyed remains of the land-battleships I see a corner leading left and again I don't see Blaze. I then made it to the corner, and I turned hard to the left. The left turn later became a 180-degree loop. In the middle of said loop, I hear more screaming on the radio. I then completed the turn, and I see the destroyed remains of two enemy land-battleships again. The one up front was the same two-sided roller as I've seen before but the second one is a lot different than the last one. This time the giant roller is at the very center and covers most of the center and the left and right sides. There are six gun turrets this time with two gun platforms one on each side, three turrets each. The bridge is on the land-battleships left side. Once again, Blaze continues to impress and scare me with each time he does this, and he doesn't answer me.

 **O.C.C. Operator (Female):** They… they've broken through!

 **O.C.C. Captain (Male):** What happened to the air force?! Where the hell are they?!

 **O.C.C. Operator (Female):** S-sir, there aren't many pilots in our military who can get past us…

 **O.C.C. Captain (Male):** Hmph! They're a useless bunch of slobs!

 **Unknown (Male): Your death is assured!**

 _What the hell?! Who is this?!_

 **O.C.C. Captain (Male):** Who is this?

The O.C.C. Captain sounded confused and seemed to be scared at the very deep almost… demonic voice that filled the radio.

 **Unknown (Male): I am a monument to all your sins, and I will completely annihilate your pathetic creations as you will all die in a fiery death as I send you across the gates of hell!**

 **Chopper:** Who is that?

 **AWACS Thunderhead:** This is AWACS Thunderhead of the Osean Air Defense Force. Identify yourself immediately!

However, the demonic voice did not answer. I just continue to fly through the destroyed remains of the enemy land-battleships still trying to catch up to Blaze. When I managed to fly through the burnt remains of the enemy land-battleships, I still don't see Blaze up ahead. On the radio, I hear even more screaming even louder than before.

 **AWACS Thunderhead:** This is Thunderhead, Blaze there is a barrier up ahead. A gate. Bring that gate down and get back to base!

Blaze still doesn't answer Thunderhead which is not normal at all because Blaze always responds to Thunderhead.

 **Chopper:** Come on, Kid, respond please man!

We then got to the corner, and I made a hard turn to the right. Once I complete the turn, I see the largest land-battleship I have ever seen. It has a giant roller in the center like the last one we flew around. This one, however, the roller covers almost the whole vast area of the ravine, it still has the two gun platforms, but this time it has five gun turrets on each platform. Two turrets are on the bottom of the platform, two turrets on top of the platform and one turret is at the very front with the bridge on the left side of the machine. Like all the other land-battleships we've seen this one is also destroyed and is a fiery smoking hulk. I looked beyond the destroyed machine, and I see a gate opening along with 4 smoking areas. Two of the smoking areas are the remains of two gun turrets, and the other two smoking areas are what seems to be the locking mechanism for the gate.

And by the gate is Blaze still flying but his engine looks like it's smoking much to my alarm and panic.

 _He pushed his plane too much!_

 **AWACS Thunderhead:** The gate is now confirmed open! Wardog, get through the gate and get back to base!

 **Nagase:** Roger that, Thunderhead. I see Blaze dead ahead, have mechanics and fire trucks standing by, his engine is smoking. I repeat, his engine is smoking.

 **AWACS Thunderhead:** Roger that! I'll inform Ragae Airbase now.

I then see Blaze fly through the opened gate but flying at half of his speed. However, I'm a little confused that how can Blaze's fighter still fly. Normally when an engine overheats the fuel should prematurely catch fire resulting in a fiery explosion, but Blaze's plane is still there, smoking, but there. Blaze's plane shouldn't be there… unless…

 _Ohhhhh I forgot the other lesson._

The lesson I forgot is that the O.A.D.F. has installed a failsafe to have the plane cut power to the engines by 50% when the engine gets too hot. However, it won't kick in before the damage becomes extensive to the point to when the engine starts smoking and a smoking engine for a single-engine jet fighter like our F-16C's is not a good thing at all.

We then flew through the gate and are about to catch up to Blaze when we finally hear his voice on the radio… and when he spoke it's not in a manner I expected.

 **Blaze:** Ohhhh uhhhhhhh whaaaa… where am I? *breathing really fast* Mommy?

Then Blaze is starting to hyperventilate, and his recent behavior is… weird.

 _Blaze never mentioned his Mom to us… then again he never told us about his family at all._

 **Chopper:** Kid, are you all right?

However, Blaze didn't answer, and he keeps on hyperventilating.

 **Grimm:** Captain?

Our captain again doesn't answer which has me more concerned as he continues to hyperventilate and I see his plane moving all over the place like he is struggling to keep his plane in the air… like a rookie that just came out of flight training.

 _What happened to him?_

 **Nagase:** Blaze, can you answer me?

Blaze still doesn't answer as his hyperventilating doesn't seem to be getting any better. If anything, it's getting worse, the same as his flying.

 **Chopper:** This isn't working, Nagase!

 **Nagase:** I know… does anyone have any ideas?!

No one answered, and I keep hearing Blaze's hyperventilating getting beyond worse and if this keeps up he will fall unconscious and going unconscious inside a plane at the controls while flying is not good at all. Another lesson we learned at Heierlark Airbase is that you fall unconscious inside a cockpit while flying… you die. Then after thirty seconds of flying, Grimm came back on the radio.

 **Grimm:** Ummm should we try calling the Captain by his name… his first name.

I just sat there in silence because I felt really dumb that I never thought about that.

 **Chopper:** That's a good idea, Grimm. Why didn't we think about that?

 **AWACS Thunderhead:** Because we're not supposed to say our first names while on active duty, 1st Lieutenant Davenport.

Unfortunately, Thunderhead is correct. We're not supposed to say our first names while on active duty but the military in this universe, or at least on Ragae Airbase, doesn't seem to follow military discipline. However, this may be our only chance of getting Blaze to talk to us.

 **Nagase:** Thunderhead, this may be our only way to get to Blaze. We have to try!

Silence filled the radio, except for the already critical hyperventilating from Blaze, and Blaze's F-16C is flying very unpredictably which is not good. Then Thunderhead came back on the radio my breath held for his reply.

 **AWACS Thunderhead:** Wardog… go ahead. Get Blaze talking.

I started breathing again in relief that Thunderhead gave the go ahead. Normally people don't mind if we use our first names, but in the military, we don't have that luxury. Even though we're in a different universe, Thunderhead is still our boss in the air. If we make it back home, Thunderhead will be making his report to Central Command, and we could be suspended from active service if we start using our first names.

 **Nagase:** Okay… David.

There was silence on the radio, and I'm praying that Grimm's idea works. After a few seconds, I hear a response but more of a scared one and not what I was expecting at all.

 **Blaze:** Uhhh w-who's there.

 _He doesn't recognize me?_

Although I am happy that Grimm's idea worked, but it hurts that our captain doesn't recognize me.

 **Nagase:** Don't you know who I am?

 **Blaze:** No. I don't.

 _What happened to him?_

 **Nagase:** Do you know where we are?

Although our captain should know but something must have happened to his memory, and it only solidified my belief with his answer.

 **Blaze:** No.

 _I better get our Captain back to base, but how?_

 **Nagase:** Do you know how to fly that plane you're in?

Although if I'm right, he should say that he shouldn't but his answer put me in even more disbelief.

 **Blaze:** Yes.

 _How can Blaze know how to fly if he didn't remember who I am? Maybe muscle memory perhaps?_

I shook my thoughts aside, and I then got back to the task at hand. I then pulled alongside Blaze on his left side after slowing down from being over the red line for too long, but my plane is still going fine since I didn't push my plane way over the red line for a long time like Blaze did.

 **Nagase:** David I am on your left side. Can you see me?

I looked over to the right to see Blaze's helmet on his head. I see Blaze turn his head until I see his visor and I can feel his gaze.

 **Blaze:** Yes, I can.

I felt relief that he can see me without freaking out concerning how fragile he must be right now.

 **Nagase:** Okay, David. I'm going to pull right in front of you, and our friends will be right behind you. Just follow my lead, and we'll go home. Okay?

 **Blaze:** Okay… I really want to go home.

After hearing Blaze talk to me in a tone that is showing how vulnerable he is makes me feel sad that how stricken our captain is. Shoving the thought aside I pulled ahead, and I then got ahead of him but not too close that would disrupt air flow to his already damaged engine.

 **Nagase:** Okay, David. I'm right in front of you. Just follow me.

 **Blaze:** Okay.

I then pulled up slowly out of the ravine. Once we're out of the ravine, I slowly turned my plane in the direction of West South West on bearing 240 degrees. Knowing about the enemies AA system we managed to fly around the AA system and began flying home.

 **Nagase:** Thunderhead, we made it out. We're heading on home.

 **AWACS Thunderhead:** Roger that, Edge… good luck on getting Blaze back to base.

 **Nagase:** Thank you, Thunderhead.

 **Blaze:** Excuse me, miss. What is your name?

Hearing Blaze ask for my name makes me feel even sadder that he doesn't even remember my name after I said my full name when we first met before I knew that we're not supposed to say our first names in the military on active duty.

 **Nagase:** Kei Nagase.

 **Blaze:** Kei… that's a beautiful name.

Hearing him say my name is beautiful makes me feel a slight heat on my face which has shocked me a bit.

 _I'm blushing?!_

However, before I can get my act together, Blaze got on the radio again.

 **Blaze:** Who were you talking to Kei?

 **Nagase:** Another one of our friends currently watching over us and is our eyes making sure no one gives us any nasty surprises.

 **Blaze:** Oh… can you tell him I said thank you for me, please?

 **Chopper:** David this is Chopper, another one of Nagase's friends. Why can't you thank him yourself?

 **Blaze:** I um… uhhhh… it's just… I'm just shy.

 _Blaze is shy?! He's never that way before! What's going on here?_

 **Nagase:** We'll make sure to let him know, David.

We then flew on towards Ragae leaving the remains of the destroyed enemy land navy behind in the ravine.

* * *

Several hours later we arrived back at Ragae Airbase. It's really dark outside and needless to say. It turns out Blaze is really afraid of the dark as he can't see us which seemed to scare our captain. All of these things are scaring us as Blaze never shown fear of flying in the dark before since we all have to fly in the night after defending Sand Island from a Yuktobanian air raid when Grimm became part of the squadron. Fortunately, we see Ragae Airbase right below us as the runway lights are on.

 **Nagase:** David, home is up ahead, you can begin lowering the landing gear.

I lowered my landing gear already as a flashlight activated on the front landing gear but it did nothing to help Blaze's fear, and when David got on the radio you can still hear the fear in his voice.

 **Blaze:** Lowering landing gear now.

Then Lilia came on the radio.

 **Lilia:** Nagase, Thunderhead informed us of what happened. We have medical personnel standing by for your captain. You are all cleared to land.

 **Nagase:** Lilia, can you flood the entire area with light since Blaze won't calm down?

 **Lilia:** Roger that, we'll put lights on the runway.

 **Nagase:** Thanks, Lilia.

Then the runway lit up from the searchlights that are on the base.

 **Nagase:** Okay, David once we land, lower your speed and try to match my throttle indicator. I'm sending you the information now.

I established a plane datalink with Blaze sending him information on my throttle to help him. We then begin landing as one. Once my plane touched the ground, I lowered my throttle accordingly slowing my aircraft considerably. Once my speed is low enough, I taxied my plane off the runway and onto the taxiway to the hangers. Much to my surprise, Blaze is following me without my help. Once I got close to the hanger, I see a pair of military personnel upfront of where Blaze usually parks. I then contacted Blaze again.

 **Nagase:** David the two people on the right side. They are there to help you park your plane. Follow their instructions okay. You don't have to talk.

 **Blaze:** All right, Kei.

I then parked my plane inside the hanger. I then powered down my aircraft opened the canopy and got out of the plane.

 **3rd POV**

After Nagase got out of her plane. She see's Blaze's plane come into the hanger very slowly. After a minute, Blaze finally parks his plane inside the hanger and the mechanics direct him on how to shut down his plane. After Blaze shuts down his plane, he is directed to come out of the plane, and the mechanics tell him how to do it. Then Blaze's canopy opens, and he comes out of the plane. Then once Blaze's feet touch the ground, he looks at us. Nagase walks up to Blaze, and she stops when she is within arm's length of him with two medics standing next to her. David was about to take a step back in fear before Nagase gently grabbed his shoulders

 **Nagase:** David. These people are going to take you somewhere so you can get some rest. Okay?

Blaze, however, didn't do anything and Nagase can feel David shaking a bit in anxiety. However, when Nagase gently grabbed his helmet and slowly took it off of him. She saw the one thing she has never seen in her captain. The sheer terror in David's eyes. Nagase then took her helmet off revealing her face to David.

 **Nagase:** Okay?

Then David nodded and spoke in a voice that lacked any strength in it.

 **Blaze:** I don't want to be alone.

Nagase then gently grabbed David by his arms and gently patted him giving him a friendly smile even though Nagase is feeling sad that David is not acting like the Blaze she knows.

 **Nagase:** I'll be with you for as long as you want me to. Okay?

 **Blaze:** Okay.

Then Nagase gently led her captain to the medical ward while being followed by the two medics leaving Chopper and Archer behind, both feeling awful seeing their mighty and fearless leader become a timid ball of fear.

 **Chopper:** Man, I never thought I see Kid, become like this.

 **Grimm:** Me, too. Chopper. I sure hope we get our captain back.

 **Chopper:** Me to, man. Me to.

Then a voice filled the hanger that both Chopper and Archer never thought they hear again.

 **Male Voice:** Just one second!

 **Chopper:** That voice!

 **Grimm:** Impossible!

Then when both pilots turn around, they see 1st Lieutenant David Smith standing at the other door. Surprisingly alive and well much to the shock of the two Wardog pilots.

 **Grimm:** 1st Lieutenant Smith!

 **Chopper:** Impossible! I thought you were dead!

Then the 1st Lieutenant walked up to Chopper and Archer with a cocky smile on his face and much to the continued surprise of the two Wardog pilots, David Smith didn't look like he suffered any wounds at all.

 **David:** I'm not going down this easily. They don't call me Tough Guy for nothing. Now, where is your lady friend and your captain?

 **Chopper:** Nagase is taking, Kid down to the medical ward

Then David looked concerned much to the confusion of the two Wardogs.

 **David:** Is he all right?

 **Grimm:** I don't know, 1st Lieutenant Smith

 **Chopper:** I never thought you cared.

Then David got that cocky smile on his face again.

 **David:** Your captain is a tough guy like me, he'll be fine. If not then he won't get in my way in the competition.

When David's self-absorbed attitude surfaced showing that he actually cared about his record made Chopper really angry while Grimm felt nothing but disappointment in the E.D.A.F. 1st Lieutenant.

 **Chopper:** What the hell is your problem man?! Does putting down other squadrons make you feel better about your sad, miserable life?!

David then nodded and gave a smug non-caring look on his face with that cocky smirk.

 **David:** It certainly does, Chopper 100% percent.

 _What an asshole!_ Chopper thought angrily.

 _How is this guy even in the military?_ Grimm thought.

However unknown to both David and the two members of Wardog, two more fighter pilots heard everything Lieutenant Smith is saying, and they are not really pleased with him.

 _I can't believe this guy!_ Both fighter pilots thought.

 **Chopper:** Don't put down Kid again or you better be packing your money where your mouth is, or you'll end up dead on the next mission.

David then got angry with Chopper and decided to brag and belittle his own "mistake."

 **David:** I had a little mishap and crashed today, but you just wait and see on the next mission! You'll find out why I'm the 1st Element Leader!

However, Chopper just sees David as a selfish, egotistical bastard like Colonel Perrault back at Sand Island.

* * *

 **Meanwhile back at Sand Island in Wardog's home dimension.**

In the middle of the day in Colonel Perrault's office, Colonel Perrault himself just sneezed but not before grabbing a tissue and sneezed into said tissue. Once he is finished with that tissue, he threw it away in the trash. He then slammed on the intercom, and his voice blared throughout the whole base.

 **Colonel Perrault:** Who is talking about me?!

Then the Osean personnel didn't know who did it because none of them did. It's going to be a long day for the Osean military personnel on the base.

* * *

 **Back in the dimension where Wardog is currently at.**

Chopper just put's David down again in anger.

 **Chopper:** Except for the part where we don't care about you! Come on, Grimm. Let's get out of here.

Before David could react both Chopper and Grimm turned around walked away and through the door leading out of the hanger without another word. David just looked at where the two Wardog pilots left in anger.

 **David:** DAMN YOU, YOU SON OF A BITCH!

Then David calmed down after a minute and then started talking to himself.

 **David:** Oh well, I better find the girls and plan that dinner I offered.

The David walked out of the hanger looking for the girls. Once David is out of the hanger, on the side of the hanger the other end from where the two Wardog pilots left, the two fighter pilots came out revealing to be Collette and Constance looking at where David left with disgust.

 **Constance:** Geez, I can't believe Lead is like this, sis!

 **Collette:** I know, sis. I can't believe we are attached to this guy with him as our flight lead.

 **Constance:** Did you hear that Blaze is in the med bay?!

 **Collette:** I know. We better get over there and see if he is okay.

 **Male Voice:** Not yet you're not!

Collette and Constance turned to see Thunderhead standing by the door and boy was he angry.

 **Collette:** Colonel Shepard?

 **Thunderhead:** You better to the briefing room. Since Wardog's captain is down, you better get to the debriefing room, NOW!

Then the Osean Colonel turned and walked back through the door. Collette and Constance ran out of the hanger through the door on the other side of the hanger. After running through the hallway, they made it to the briefing room where they see Robert, Lilia, Thunderhead, Chopper, and Grimm.

 **Robert:** Good, you're here.

Chopper and Grimm both stood up and looked at the two girls with shock in their eyes.

 **Chopper:** What. The. Hell?!

 **Grimm:** Collette, Constance?! How are you alive?!

 **Collette:** We barely managed to bail out, and we were too low for the parachute, so we used the ejection airbags to shield our fall.

 **Constance:** We called for a search and rescue chopper to sneak in and pick us up before sneaking us back to base.

 **Chopper:** Then why didn't you let us know you were alive?!

 **Collette:** After we called the chopper, our radio blew but not before giving our coordinates.

 **Constance:** What happened out there today?

 **Lilia:** That's why we're having the debriefing now.

Then Lilia turned to face Thunderhead with a stoic yet curious look on her face.

 **Lilia:** Thunderhead, give us your report.

 **Thunderhead:** Yes ma'am.

Then Thunderhead walked to the projector and uploaded his report. Then the same monotone male voice from the briefing came on. The projector showed what happened in the ravine by showing the route Wardog took, the enemies highlighted and destroyed including the allies are highlighted and destroyed.

 **Monotone Voice: The reconnaissance mission was a success. The enemy forces including the enemy land-battleships the reconnaissance flight found on the mission have been destroyed. The enemy land-battleships capabilities are still unknown, but we have identified the enemy land-battleships weaknesses, and E.D.A.F. Command will be implementing strategies to counter the enemy weapons.**

Collette and Constance are filled with awe and pride that the enemy superweapons were destroyed, and the mission was a success. However, what they heard next was something they did not expect or want to hear.

 **Monotone Voice: As for Captain David Cooper, who went berserk during the battle, is recovering from the mission. However, Captain Cooper is suffering from memory degradation. The cause of the memory degradation is still unknown, but in general, his health is good. 1st Lieutenant Nagase will be giving orders on Wardog's behalf. 1st Lieutenant Nagase has ordered the Wardog Squadron to be grounded, and all missions that include the Wardog Squadron will be on hold until Wardog's captain has recovered. The cause for Captain Cooper going berserk is the result of the assumed death of 2nd Lieutenants Collette and Constance Le Clerc. The two Lieutenants will be questioned by the commander of Ragae Airbase immediately.**

Then the debriefing ended with Collette and Constance looking at the report with wide eyes. Then they looked at everyone in the room with a shocked expression on their faces.

 **Collette:** I had no idea that your captain did all this.

However, Chopper just had none of it as the shock he had earlier had turned into anger.

 **Chopper:** You had no idea your assumed death had done to our captain, he scared us with his silence and his rampage!

Constance, however, defended themselves with anger in her voice a little irritated by Chopper's jab at their carelessness which in this circumstance was only partially true.

 **Constance:** We tried getting out of there in one piece, but the gun turret on the first target hit us before we could do anything!

Before everything got worse, Grimm got in between the two and stopped them from fighting.

 **Grimm:** 1st Lieutenant Chopper, 1st Lieutenant Le Clerc is right. They tried to make it, but it wasn't their fault they got shot down, they had no idea the enemy gun turrets were that accurate.

With that comment, there was silence for a few minutes until Chopper finally calmed down and in turn, made Constance calm down but not much.

 **Chopper:** You're right, Grimm. But I suggest those two go see what they have indirectly done to Kid and then see how you feel afterwards.

 **Lilia:** Agreed, when we saw him he did not look good at all.

Then Robert addressed everyone in the room in a not very friendly attitude.

 **Robert:** All of you are dismissed.

Then Collette and Constance were the first ones to make a sprint out of the room and dashed their way to the Medical Ward, the comment said by Lilia did nothing to help the two sisters' conscience. In reality, it made them feel even worse. However, nothing can prepare both Collette and Constance on what awaits them when they arrive in the medical ward.

* * *

 **CODEX:**

 **EF-2000 Eurofighter Typhoon –** The Typhoon is an aircraft developed by the Independent Nations or ISAF in 1994. The Typhoon is made to be a high-performance air superiority fighter. Due to the aircraft having delta wings and forward fins gives the plane exceptional maneuverability. Due to the high-performance value of this aircraft. The Allied Forces during the Belkan War wanted to buy this aircraft to augment their Air Forces against the Belkan threat. However due to inadequate security in the already compromised nations during the beginning years of the Belkan War the Belkans stole several Typhoons and reverse engineered it, and mass produced it for their air forces. Because of this after the Belkan War, the Belkan nation sold several of these aircraft to several countries including Emmeria, Estovakia, Aurelia, Leasath and Erusia which didn't have these aircraft of their own to rebuild their economy. This just shows how potent this fighter can be. This aircraft is still in use by the nations of today.

 **Jian-Ji 8 "Finback A" –** A fighter developed by the Federal Republic of Estovakia in 1969 in an attempt to create their own fighter jets for their air force by reverse engineering the successful Yuktobanian Mig-21 Fishbed. Instead of duplicating the Mig-21 completely the Estovakians added their own design to it. The Estovakians added another engine to the aircraft and made the aircraft into an all-weather aircraft. Due to the more advanced jet aircraft of its time the Jian-Ji 8 has been decommissioned and is never used again.

 **Jian-Ji 8IIM "Finback B" –** A jet aircraft developed by Estovakia in 1970 by modifying the current Jian-Ji 8 model into a ground attack aircraft. The aircraft redesign was a success. However due to advances in aircraft technology this attack aircraft was decommissioned.

 **Jian-Ji 7 MG –** A fighter developed by Estovakia in 1965 as a direct duplicate of the Yuktobanian Mig-21 Fishbed. The aircraft design was a success, but the plane was phased out for the more advanced aircraft of its time.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

Okay, there's the first mission for Phase 2 or in other words the fourth mission.

I added new information regarding the voices of the characters. I indicated the gender of the speaker on some characters because it adds details to the story.

I added new ways on how people speak and i apologize for not adding them to the legend so I'm clarifying what they mean.

 **Character 1:** Dialogue  
 **Character 2:** Dialogue  
 **Character 3:** Dialogue

The characers grouped up together in this fashion indicates they are speaking in unison.

 **Character: Dialogue** (Heavy or a demonic voice)

The reason why I did not have Wardog join the fight was because they needed to see what Python can do. I wanted Collette and Constance to perform differently because in my opinion when I played the game the squadron with David, Collette and Constance suck… literally. In almost all of the missions they always end up getting shot down, and they rarely show any brains whatsoever on said missions.

The information on overheating the engines is from Lethal Skies Elite Pilot: Team SW game for PlayStation 2. In the game, it has a heat indicator on how hot your engines are if you have them on full afterburner for too long. In the game, if you have your afterburner on for too long, then your engines will overheat and may damage the plane. Ace Combat doesn't have that game mechanic, and neither does Airforce Delta Strike.

The reason behind Blaze going on a rampage, him suddenly losing his memories, and him behaving like a child will be explained later on in the story.

The parachute airbags were an idea from Space Chimps movie and Star Wars the Clone Wars when Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker and his padawan Ahsoka Tano were forced to bail out over Felucia. The references belong to these respective movie and show respectively I don't own them.

Unfortunately, with college coming up it will take up the majority of my time so I won't be able to update the story. So, I'm sorry to say that the story is on **hiatus** for now. I won't be able to continue the story until the semester is over most likely.

Again, I'm sorry for the inconvenience.


	6. Chapter 5: Operation Guardian

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, only Blaze's physical descriptions**

 **Author's Notes:** Well, ladies and gentlemen, I'm back. I finished the Fall and Spring Semesters of college, and now I'm continuing the story.

First off, I want to thank the people that took the time to send me reviews.

 **Cipher32:** _Bit of advise, to usein every single conversation,it was far neater that way and easier to also,add more paragraphs instead of making almost a screen full of narration and the punctuation still a bit lack._

 **EagleBlaze108 (Me):** Thank you for the advice Cipher32, I'll be sure to implement that in my story.

 **Proud Harmonian:** _David seems to be very judgmental. Two officers dating is not against the rules, at most one would be transferred to another unit. I imagine Kei will be disappointed as she very unsubtle with her feelings toward Blaze, or is that acceptable. Even though the two sisters are just using him and he is too dumb to see it._

 _Two he assaults someone for being "bloodthirsty", read: realistic,about warfare right after insulting someone for being naive, which made him sound like Larry Foulke. According to military regulations he loves so much he should be arrested._

This story so far is not as good as I thought it could be, I hope it improves.

 **EagleBlaze108 (Me):** Thank you for letting me know but I'm sorry that it wasn't what you expected Proud Harmonian. However, even if the E.D.A.F. could arrest Blaze, they can't anyway because they are on the losing end of the war and considering what the O.C.C. does to civilians and how good Wardog as a whole on their missions the E.D.A.F. need's all the help they can get. However, if you could, present ideas with how I could improve it.

This is my first fanfiction I'm uploading onto the fanfiction website so please don't judge me too harshly but please be honest with your reviews.

I also appreciate all the followers, the viewers, and all the ones who said that my story is their favorites. As of today, until the next college semester starts. My story is officially no longer hiatus.

Enjoy the story.

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Operation Guardian**

 **3rd POV**

Meanwhile, in the medical ward, Doctor Foster has moved Blaze to a bed and covered him up to keep John and Ken from seeing him because he fears that John and Ken if they wake up and see Blaze there. They will beat the living shit out of the fragile and vulnerable captain as revenge. Nagase, Chopper, and Grimm are there with their captain and keeping him company.

When Blaze first arrived in the medical ward with Nagase, the doctors were stumped with Wardog Leader's abrupt change in behavior, and they do not know why. When Blaze was laid down on a bed Doctor Foster had their only doctor with experience in neurology, Doctor Brynn Cole have a look at Blaze's brain. Doctor Cole is a black woman with black hair that reaches to the top of her neck.

However, even Doctor Cole couldn't figure out how this is happening because it shouldn't even be possible with all the scans, she took on Blaze's brain and saw that the brain is damaged mostly on the memory centers, but she fears that the damage could spread. Doctor Cole then told the Wardog Squadron members that she will have Blaze stay and have him remain asleep until she figures out how this happened and how to reverse the process.

The pilots of Wardog agreed that this is for the best and didn't argue with her. However, they weren't happy about it because they don't like the idea of not knowing what the cause of Blaze's predicament. However, the members of Wardog requested to Doctor Cole that they remain with their captain; which the neurologist agreed.

 **Nagase's POV**

I have been sitting beside Blaze while he has been laying on the medical bed along with Chopper and Grimm, and there has been no change. All I hear are nothing but a steady beep on the heart monitor. Grimm has been sitting at the corner looking at our Captain trying to be strong, but I can tell that he is getting tired, while Chopper is seated next to Grimm looking tired as well and is about to go to sleep. I wouldn't blame Chopper, knowing that I'm tired as well, flying on that mission all day and it was very late at night when we got back can make anyone tired.

When I'm about to open my mouth, I heard snoring. I looked over to see that Chopper is now asleep.

 **Nagase:** Chopper's asleep, (turning to face Grimm) get some rest yourself. It has been a long day for all of us Grimm.

Grimm then turned to face me with a steady but tired look on his face.

 **Grimm:** I can stay awake, Nagase.

 **Nagase:** Okay, Grimm. I still think you should get some sleep.

Grimm then responded with a little bit of bite, most likely from lack of sleep.

 **Grimm:** I know that, Nagase. I just don't want to be viewed as the weak end of the team.

I gave Grimm a curious expression while trying to explain to him that we were once rookies like him.

 **Nagase:** We were all nuggets once Grimm, but you don't see us trying to prove anything. What are you trying to prove anyway?

Grimm was silent for a minute before he looked down a bit.

 **Grimm:** That I'm not too green to be a fighter pilot.

I then looked at Grimm with understanding.

 **Nagase:** Grimm, we were once just as green as you when we joined the Air Force. We were trained to be fighter pilots, you, on the other hand, had no flight experience since taking off on that raid at Sand Island. All you had was a training manual, and you fought remarkably well out there on that night. We just wanted to keep you in one piece.

Silence followed for a minute until Grimm looked at Nagase with a smile on his face.

 **Grimm:** Thank you, Nagase.

Then we heard the door open, and we saw the two out of three people that joined us on that mission; Collette and Constance Le Clerc and they looked right at our Captain with a look of concern for a fellow pilot.

 **Collette:** How is he?

I looked at them before answering.

 **Nagase:** Doctor Cole told us that his brain's memory centers are damaged. She is still working on how it happened and how to reverse the process.

Both Le Clerc's looked at the Captain with a look of sadness, I wouldn't blame them for feeling sad for a fellow pilot because brain damage, especially around the memory centers, is extremely hard to heal… if at all. Grimm, however, looked down with sorrow at the possibility that our Captain may never recover or be the same again. Constance noticed it, and she placed her right hand on Grimm's left shoulder in a comforting manner. Grimm looked at Constance as she talked to him.

 **Constance:** Your Captain is strong, but he needs you to be strong… be strong for him, okay.

I looked at Grimm, and I saw that his face is a little red, which is barely noticeable from where I'm sitting, from Constance's complement before he smiled at her.

 **Grimm:** Thank you, Constance.

Constance gave Grimm a kind smile, which made Grimm's blush a little more noticeable. Grimm, however, shook it off and looked at the Captain again.

 **Collette:** Well… I hope your Captain recovers.

Collette looked at her sister as Constance looked back.

 **Collette:** We better get going, we have to get some rest and start thinking for the long run, sis.

Constance nodded in agreement.

 **Constance:** Agreed sis.

Collette and Constance turned to face us.

 **Collette:** Well, good night.

 **Constance:** Good night, everyone.

 **Nagase:** Good night.

 **Grimm:** Good night.

Then they both turned and left the medical ward. I then turned my head to face Blaze, still sleeping peacefully on the medical bed. I started to get a little tired, and hearing the snoring from Chopper did not help me stay awake. It went even worse when I happened to look and see Grimm fell asleep as well, and before I knew it, darkness overcome me.

 **3rd POV**

However, unknown to everyone, inside the Captain's head more specifically his brain; a more… dark secret is at work.

* * *

 _Date: November 6, 2010_

 **David Cooper's POV**

When I came to, my head is thumping like crazy, to be honest, I felt like I had the worst hangover in my life. I slowly opened my eyes, I then instantly shutting them due to the blinding light hitting my face. I groaned in pain when I sat up while holding my head. I opened my eyes slowly, and I see Nagase, Chopper, and Grimm sitting in chairs asleep.

 _Why are they here, wait a minute, aren't we supposed to be flying?_

I looked down to see that I'm on a hospital bed.

 _What the… why am I on a hospital bed?_

I looked at my wingmen before I decided to speak.

 **David Cooper 'Blaze':** Guys… wake up.

I then see my friends wake up and they look at me with… sorrow.

 _What the?_

 **David Cooper 'Blaze':** Why am I on a hospital bed?

Chopper looked at me with a confused look on his face.

 **Chopper:** Kid… are you okay?

 **David Cooper 'Blaze':** Other than a migraine and I'm on a hospital bed so… not okay.

 **Grimm:** Captain… is that you?

I looked even more confused at the obviously stupid question as I gave him with "are you serious" look.

 **David Cooper 'Blaze':** Why wouldn't I be, Grimm? And stop acting so weird, you're freaking me out.

 **Nagase:** Blaze, what is the last thing you remember?

I looked at Nagase thinking for a second with the events flashing through my head before answering.

 **David Cooper 'Blaze':** I remember flying with you guys along with Python Squadron in the Haben Ravine. The idiot Tough Guy got killed by flying above the altitude limit… and both Panther and Cougar got killed by that land battleship's turrets.

My head is starting to hurt when I tried to remember what happened after that, but the more I try, the more my head hurts… it's just… a big blank. I placed my left hand on my head to try to soothe the pain, but it's not helping.

 **David Cooper 'Blaze':** That's it. I don't remember anything else… it's just a big blank.

Then all three of my pilots looked at each other, which confused me even more. I then placed my hand down, and I looked at my friends with a serious look on my face.

 **David Cooper 'Blaze':** Guys what happened?

Then when my wingmen turned to face me, they began to spill the beans on what happened, and needless to say, it was a shock to me. From my silence on the radio, my rampage destroying every single land battleship in the ravine with extreme prejudice, the growling on the radio, the demon-like voice, the damage my plane sustained. If that didn't shock me then what I heard next took it to my core that I can't believe the words I'm hearing. When my rampage died down, my mind seemed to be reduced to a childlike and vulnerable state, and finally, the neuroscientist said that my memory centers appeared to be damaged.

 **David Cooper 'Blaze':** But how can I remember everything if my memory centers are damaged? It doesn't make any sense.

I then heard a female voice that seemed to have a tone of curiosity and authority.

 **Female Voice:** I want to find that out as well, Captain Cooper.

I turned to face a black woman in a doctor's uniform with black hair that reaches to the top of her neck.

 **Doctor Brynn Cole:** I'm Doctor Brynn Cole, the resident neurologist on this base.

I held my right hand out, and she grasped my hand as we did a handshake.

 **David Cooper 'Blaze':** Captain David Cooper, callsign Blaze, flight leader of the Wardog Squadron. I guess I would say, pleased to meet you but I don't feel pleased considering what happened to me.

The doctor agreed with me with a nod and a look of understanding on her face.

 **Doctor Brynn Cole:** I agree with you there, Captain. What happened with your brain restoring itself at that speed with surprisingly no signs of trouble should be impossible.

 **David Cooper 'Blaze':** I agree, doc.

 **Doctor Brynn Cole:** Because of this, I'm keeping you for observation for a 24-hour period.

Normally I would complain about staying on the medical bed not being able to do anything worthwhile for that period of time, but after discovering what happened to me and what I did scared me to the bone. I really don't want to become a vicious monster with a mind of a child afterwards.

 **David Cooper 'Blaze':** All right, Doc. Just help me make sure this doesn't happen again… please?

The neurologist looked at me with a curious look in her eyes. Which is most likely because in my case is the first time it ever happened.

 **Doctor Brynn Cole:** I'll try to find out, but no promises.

She said the last phrase with a stern look which I understood the fact that since this is the first time this ever happened to anyone, she may not be able to find the cause or even understand how it happened in the first place.

 **David Cooper 'Blaze':** Understood.

Then as Doctor Brynn Cole turned around and left, I looked at my squadron mates as they looked with understanding at my situation but also relieved that I seem to be in the clear.

 **Nagase:** Well, Blaze. It seems that you are going to be all right.

 **David Cooper 'Blaze':** It seems that way, but with what happened to me… it doesn't make me feel comfortable.

I see everyone nod in understanding while Chopper spoke with the same understanding inflection in his voice.

 **Chopper:** I know how you must be nervous about that Kid. Hell, I would be if I was in your shoes.

 **Grimm:** I just hope you get better Captain.

I nodded towards Grimm as I spoke with hope and a noticeable amount of fear in my voice.

 **David Cooper 'Blaze':** Me too Grimm, me too.

I laid there on the medical be for a bit trying to relax, and when I did Chopper spoke up.

 **Chopper:** Well, Kid. I have to go keep myself in shape.

I looked at Chopper with understanding since if we don't keep ourselves in shape for our next mission, we'll run the risk of becoming physically exhausted in the middle of the mission which is not acceptable.

 **David Cooper 'Blaze':** You go do that, Chopper.

 **Chopper:** All right, well hope you get better Kid.

 **David Cooper 'Blaze':** Thanks, Chopper.

As Chopper left the medical ward, I looked at everyone else, and I can see that they are nervous and concerned for me, which I found touching that my friends care for me.

 **David Cooper 'Blaze':** Guys, I'll be fine. If all goes well, I should be back on my feet by tomorrow.

 **Grimm:** But Captain, what if you don't?

I remained silent for a few seconds because Grimm did present a good question. I then got an answer but… I don't like it, but it appears I have little choice.

 **David Cooper 'Blaze':** If it becomes worse… (I looked at Nagase for the next bit) Nagase… you're in command. Make sure the squadron gets home.

Nagase looked shocked that I'm laying the responsibility on her. It's no secret that she turned over command to me out of regret for what happened to our previous squadron leader; Captain Bartlett. Plus, she is still blaming herself for what happened to Captain Bartlett, and she doesn't want to lose another flight lead, a.k.a. me.

 **Nagase:** But Blaze, I don't want to lose another flight lead!

Just as I mentioned. She just can't accept the fact that what happened to Captain Bartlett wasn't her fault. In fact, it was Captain Bartlett's choice to sacrifice himself to save Nagase. I sighed at the objection presented by Nagase before I responded.

 **David Cooper 'Blaze':** Look Nagase, there is also the possibility that I'll be back on my feet. So just hope for the best, but prepare for the worst. Okay?

Nagase was silent for a minute before she reluctantly nodded and she left the medical ward without another word. Grimm looked at me with a concerned look on his face.

 **Grimm:** I hope that you get better, Captain.

 **David Cooper 'Blaze':** Me too, Grimm.

 **Grimm:** I'll leave you to rest, Captain.

I nodded in thanks to Grimm because just laying on this medical bed not doing anything is making me feel tired.

 **David Cooper 'Blaze':** Thanks, Grimm.

Grimm then turned around and left the medical ward. I looked to the right, and I see that Lieutenant Thomas and Rundal are already gone.

 _Damn, medical technology here must be pretty advanced if they were already released from the medical ward._

Normally the injuries those two received would be there for a few days like four or five, and they are already gone in a day or two. Before I can think of anything else, I just closed my eyes and let the soothing presence of sleep overcome me.

* * *

 **Time Skip**

 **November 4, 2010 (Home World Time)  
Unknown (Current World Time)**

When I came to, I still feel the same as any other regular day. So that is a good amount of comfort to me. I opened my eyes, and Doctor Brynn Cole is standing right next to my bed, giving me this look. The look of a scientist with questions not answered, which is probably not good in my case due to her looking annoyed.

 **David Cooper 'Blaze':** Morning Doc. What's my prognosis?

 **Doctor Brynn Cole:** The brain scans indicate your brain is back in working order, which should be impossible!

 _I knew it._

 **David Cooper 'Blaze':** So what are you going to do to me next, doc?

 **Doctor Brynn Cole:** I would like to surgically remove your brain to find out how this is possible, but I can't. I'm giving you a clean bill of health. You can go now.

I moved my legs off the bed, and when I got on my feet, I saw that I'm in my uniform minus the flight suit and helmet. I started walking towards the door to leave the medical ward until I felt a hand on my left shoulder. I looked to the left, and I see Doctor Brynn Cole's left hand on my shoulder.

 **Doctor Brynn Cole:** If you feel anything weird and I don't care how insignificant it seems and if this happens again; I want you back in here, understand.

Normally any soldier would protest being in here but just looking at Doctor Brynn Cole's stern and yet a subtly scary look practically makes anyone scared of her.

 _Just like your average military doctor._

 **David Cooper 'Blaze':** Okay, doctor.

Then the neurologist just gave a smile, not a kind smile but a smile that says, "I win."

 **Doctor Brynn Cole:** Your squadmates are waiting for you just outside.

Starting to get a little anxious to get out of there as fast as possible, I just increased my pace and walked out the door just short of jogging speed. When I got to the door, I just grabbed the handle, opened the door, went through, and closed the door in what seemed like three seconds. I then saw Nagase, Chopper, and Grimm looking at me with relieved, cheerful, and happy smiles, respectively. Chopper came up to me laughing as he gave me a strong but not forceful pat on my right shoulder.

 **Chopper:** Haha, Kid. Glad to see you on your feet, man.

 **Grimm:** Good to see you well, Captain.

 **Nagase:** I'm glad your back with us, Captain.

With those kind words, only a truly emotionless man would dare not to smile at this. Thankfully, I'm not an emotionless man as I smiled kindly at those words.

 **David Cooper 'Blaze':** Thanks guys, it's great to be back on my feet with my own mind again.

 **Chopper:** I heard of losing one's mind during a stressful situation or in a battle but damn, Kid. What happened to you just put that to a whole new level man.

I just nodded at Chopper's comment but the thought just had to cross my mind again making me feel nervous, but I didn't show it.

Just when I was about to talk, I heard, and they are getting louder. I looked past my squadron mates, and I see Lilia heading our way, and she looked a little happy and a bit annoyed at the same time.

 **David Cooper 'Blaze':** Morning Lilia.

 **Lilia:** Morning, Captain, good to see you on your feet and in your right mind again.

I then sighed because I had to be reminded of that incident again. I still get flashbacks because of it, and it did not bode well for me even though it only happened about two days ago.

 **David Cooper 'Blaze':** Please don't remind me about that.

Lilia then stopped in front of us as my squadmates already turned to face her.

 **Lilia:** Sorry, but I have a mission that needs to be done, and I want your squadron to be part of it. If you're up for it.

I just nodded with anticipation.

 **David Cooper 'Blaze':** Hey we'll take it, anything to get back into the air again.

Lilia just smiled as she nodded her head.

 **Lilia:** Alright then, let's go.

Lilia then turned around and walked away, and I just followed her as I know she is heading towards the briefing room. When we got to the briefing room, I see Commander Robert there along with Amelia; however, Thunderhead is not there.

Commander Robert looked at us, and he smiled; most likely that I'm back in action once again.

 **Robert:** Captain Cooper, it's good to see you back.

 **David Cooper 'Blaze':** It's good to be back. Now I hear that you have a mission for us.

 **Robert:** I did, but we're still waiting for another group to arrive.

Then I hear more footfalls, and before I could do anything, Robert spoke up.

 **Robert:** Oh, if it isn't Jamie. You haven't been around for a while.

I turned around, and I saw the three members of Anaconda Squad; Jamie, Alex, and Rick. I then sat down in my seat and faced Robert as my other squadmates took their seats.

 **Jamie:** Look who's talking! You're the one who hasn't been around. Well, whatever. Another one of those missions only we can do, right?

Lilia stood by Robert as she smiled at us.

 **Lilia:** You got it. You old coots are the only ones that can handle this.

 **Alex:** Then, why is Wardog here?

 **Lilia:** They can handle the other part of the mission that you can't do.

 _What does she mean about that? I mean sure Jamie has a prop plane and Alex has a VTOL, and Rick has a fighter that goes fast. What is our job that only we can do that Anaconda can't?_

I looked at Jamie as he looked like he was thinking. After a few seconds of silence, he spoke up again.

 **Jamie:** Just lemme hear the details.

Lilia then got serious as she looked at Amelia.

 **Lilia:** Amelia, read us our orders.

 **Amelia:** Yes, ma'am. Delta Squadron 1st Element and Wardog Squadron is to be dispatched immediately. Escort the train escaping from Area NB-53 to our territory. That is all.

 _Why are we actually escorting a train? What is on that train that is so important that they need to have two squadrons defending it?_

Rick then spoke up with an incredulous tone. I know Chopper would probably make a statement on how unimportant this seems.

 **Rick:** A train? You want us to escort a train?! What do we look like, the cavalry?

 **Chopper:** Yeah, what is on that train that is so damn important anyway?!

 _Just as I thought._

Robert then looked at Rick and Chopper with a stern look and spoke with a restraining tone.

 **Robert:** Please, Rick, Chopper. The lives of a lot of officers, soldiers and civilians are hanging in the balance here. Amelia, let's hear the sitrep and answer Chopper's question.

 **Amelia:** The army has temporarily seized the Ariana Railroad to move survivors and civilians out of the ruins of Area NB-53.

 **David Cooper 'Blaze':** So, it's an evacuation train.

 **Alex:** Or is it a refugee train?

Though Amelia did not answer the question directly and responded, thus not answering the question. However, the following details will answer the question.

 **Amelia:** Almost all military units have been relocated, and the next train should be the last.

 **Lilia:** However, Area NB-53 is already under enemy control. It's a pretty good bet the enemy will be targeting this one. It's an extremely dangerous situation.

 **Robert:** Commodore Martin, General Petrovsky and the mayor of the now destroyed city of Lugerde have been directing the operation and should be on the last train.

So, this train carries military forces, civilians, and the leaders of the military, including the civilian sector.

There was silence in the room as how serious the situation is starting to sink into everyone's head, I know mine is, but after a few seconds, Jamie spoke up.

 **Jamie:** Hmph. Can't let the enemy attack a train full of big shots, I guess. So, you want us to be the escorts, eh?

 **David Cooper 'Blaze':** The train is also carrying civilians and military forces from the area, Jamie.

 **Lilia:** Yes, on both counts. I mean, Captain Jones you have a prop-plane and Lieutenant Levine has a VTOL. You're perfect for the job.

 _What kind of train are they using?_

The reason why I thought that was because the answer is obvious; the trains back home are too slow for our planes. If technology progressed at such an incredible rate here, then they must increase the trains speed… unfortunately, Rick had to crush that theory?

 **Rick:** But my plane can't fly slow enough to cover a train!

I held my hands up in a motion to stop the conversation for a moment before putting them down once I got everyone's attention.

 **David Cooper 'Blaze':** Hold on! What train are the Commodore, General, and Mayor using?

However… the answer was not something I wanted to hear.

 **Amelia:** They are using a GWR 4073 class train.

I heard someone scoff which I think is Chopper and then I hear Grimm speak in an incredulous tone.

 **Grimm:** A GWR 4073 class train, that's a steam locomotive, it can only go around 100 miles per hour, that's about 87 knots!

 **David Cooper 'Blaze':** Campbell's right, our F-16's and his plane are too fast to escort a train traveling at that speed!

Chopper spoke up only emphasizing the obvious, but it made our point clear.

 **Chopper:** Yeah, we'll most likely stall trying to maintain pace with the train! You want us to crash man?!

However, Lilia had to make our involvement along with Rick a lot easier.

 **Lilia:** All right, Let Lieutenant Campbell fly on ahead as an outrider. While Wardog will maintain air cover protecting the train from any enemy air threats that Captain Jones and Lieutenant Levine be unable to take out. That way, you will get the greatest chance of success for this mission.

I sat there putting my right hand on my chin thinking about the plan that Lilia presented. It did present an effective strategy to counteract any potential problems that may arise. Basically, it's that Jamie and Alex remain at the train protecting it from anything that poses a direct threat to the train. Rick will scout ahead and eliminate anything that will endanger the train. While my squadron will take out anything that moves to attack the train from the air while Jamie, Alex, and Rick be unable to stop.

 **David Cooper 'Blaze':** Sounds like an excellent plan. It presents an effective defense from anything the enemy may throw at us.

 **Rick:** Aw, man…

I looked at Rick with a confused tone wondering why he would complain about his part of the mission. However, I won't be able to know because Chopper spoke up.

 **Chopper:** Rick, we can't let those innocent civilians get slaughtered like sheep, man! Especially the big wigs!

 **Lilia:** Chopper is right, do a good job out there.

With the mission details clear, I nodded my head and I felt ready to do the mission.

 **David Cooper 'Blaze':** We'll get it done, Lilia.

 **Jamie:** Roger that, princess.

 _Princess… really?_

I looked at Jamie with an incredulous look on my face. However, no one seemed to make a big deal out of it as Robert spoke next without any tone indicating he was irritated or annoyed by Jamie's disrespect for someone of higher authority.

 **Robert:** Wardog Squadron, your AWACS was sent out with another unit, so you'll be working with Nomad. Now head out and escort that last train out of NB-53. We're counting on you!

Now knowing that we'll be working with Amelia instead of Thunderhead for this mission did answer the question that has been on my mind. Then Jamie spoke with enthusiasm.

 **Jamie:** Right, let's get going!

And with that, the members of the Anaconda element stood up and left the briefing room while my squad and I did the same and followed them into the hanger. I saw that my F-16 is sitting in the hanger with seemingly no damage. Before I could get to my plane, I was confronted by the chief mechanic Bob and boy he was not happy; more like irritated almost like he did not get any sleep considering I'm seeing bags under his eyes.

 **Bob:** Captain Cooper. I got your fighter fixed but please do us all a favor and don't do something stupid as pushing your engine over the red line again!

I looked at Bob with a serious look as I understood his complaints as he no doubt rushed the repairs to my fighter since the time it took to get me back on my feet took far less time than scientifically and medically possible. In other words, the repairs to my fighter were probably a last-minute job since he no doubt conducted standard maintenance to the other fighters and left my damaged fighter the last one to be repaired.

 **David Cooper 'Blaze':** No promises, Bob. Every mission we fly there is an uncertainty on how we come back.

Which is true because every mission a fighter pilot flies on no one knows how they are going to come back. They may come back intact if they're very lucky, there is a possibility that they may come back damaged, the chances however of being shot down is also there… however, there is the possibility that they may get killed on the mission. In other words, no one knows how we're coming back.

Bob however didn't like my answer and he just grumbled.

 **Bob:** Just get in your plane and don't damage it too much.

And before I could say anything, he just walked off most likely to get back to work or take a little nap considering how tired he is. I just walked to my F-16C, climbed into the cockpit, closed the canopy, and turned the plane on. As I turned the aircraft on, I see my plane's canopy lit up, and my HUD came online. I taxied my plane to the runway. When I got to the runway, I got into position ready to get back into the air once again.

 **David Cooper 'Blaze':** Tower, this is Blaze. I'm on the runway, ready to go.

 **Lilia:** Blaze, you are cleared for takeoff.

I eagerly pushed my throttle all the way to the front, and I can hear the sound of the afterburners going off as I accelerated down the runway. When I got to around 200 knots, I pulled back on the stick, and I got into the air. I climbed to an altitude of 4,000 feet before I raised my landing gear.

 **Lilia:** Blaze, your altitude restrictions have been canceled. Proceed to the Arianna Railroad. Good luck.

 **David Cooper 'Blaze':** Thank you, Lilia.

I then turned my plane to the right until my bearing is at 180 south. When I got on that bearing, I saw that the Anaconda Squadron is already waiting for us still flying south. The HUD indicated that Anaconda 1 or Jamie is callsign Shogun, Anaconda 2 or Rick is callsign Nonstop; finally, Anaconda 3 or Alex is callsign Rush Hour. I looked at my radar, and I see 3 green blips indicating my squadron is flying in formation with me. I slowed my aircraft down to the maximum cruising speed of the slowest aircraft in the Anaconda Squadron's formation, which just happens to be Jamie's.

Jamie's aircraft is a P-38L Lightning, Alex's aircraft is a T-58VD or the Flagon B, and Rick is flying a Lightning F6.

When my squadron formed up with Anaconda, we flew at a speed of around 300 knots as we fly away from Ragae Airbase towards our new mission.

* * *

It has been at least 3 hours since we left Ragae Airbase and we just arrived at Area NB-42, the Ariana Glen, when my radar got multiple signatures approaching from the front. Apparently, Amelia found out as well since she sounded off as well.

 **Amelia:** Low altitude radar signal ahead. Code red, enemies!

 **Alex:** We got bandits here? How come?

 **David Cooper 'Blaze':** It's probably a picket group.

 **Amelia:** I don't know for sure. But we can't allow them to remain.

 **Nagase:** Nomad, this is Edge. What is the bandit's course?

Amelia was silent for a second before getting back on the radio.

 **Amelia:** Er… they're heading for point 31.

 _Today's mission area? That can't be a coincidence._

 **Grimm:** That's near today's op zone.

 **Chopper:** Hell, that's where we're supposed to be operating today! Kid, we need to take them down!

 **David Cooper 'Blaze':** Agreed, Wardog break formation and secure the airspace.

I increased my speed and accelerated past Anaconda squadron as we closed in on the enemy aircraft and arming my weapons at the same time.

 **Alex:** Lead! Let's take them now!

 **Amelia:** All Wardog and Anaconda units, fan out and wipe them out. Watch your altitude!

 **David Cooper 'Blaze':** Roger that, Nomad. Blaze, engaging!

 **Nagase:** Edge, engaging!

 **Chopper:** Chopper, engaging!

 **Grimm:** Archer, engaging!

As we began closing in on the enemy as I hear Rick shout and boy, he sounded excited.

 **Rick:** Here we go! Top speed!

I got even closer to the enemy that I should see what the enemy aircraft is when I hear a loud engine closing in fast. I looked to the right, and I see Rick's fighter zoom past me traveling a lot faster than the Lightning F6 is supposed to go.

 _Rick must have upgraded his plane's engine in order to provide the extra speed._

However, the shockwave from the plane flying too close to me caused my aircraft to shudder violently as it is starting to get out of control. I gripped my joystick, and I really had to work it as my plane shakes to regain control.

 **Rick:** Just try to catch up with me!

After four seconds, I managed to regain control of my plane, and I was not happy.

 **David Cooper 'Blaze':** Nonstop, watch where you're flying you almost crashed into me and almost caused me to lose control of my aircraft!

 **Rick:** Oh, sorry man.

When I got close to the bandits, I see Rick got close to them already. My HUD has identified the bandits as Mi-35 Hind attack helicopters and Yak-38 VTOL aircraft. I then see Rick fire a missile at a Yak and another at a Hind.

 **Rick:** Fox 2, fox 2!

Both missiles flew off and hit the Hind and the Yak as they both blew up. Just as Amelia came back on as usual.

 **Amelia:** Enemy fighter down by Anaconda 2.

However, Jamie came on the radio with that joking but a little serious tone of voice.

 **Jamie:** Rick, save some for the rest of us, including the old man here!

 **Rick:** You ain't as young as you used to be. You'd better skate!

 **Jamie:** Oh, really, how about a bet?

Then Rick talked with an intrigued tone of voice.

 **Rick:** So, you wanna turn this into a competition, huh?

 **Jamie:** Yeah, the one who has the least kills have to buy the drinks.

Rick then laughed a bit before answering Jamie's bet.

 **Rick:** Oh, you are so on!

I see Rick flying off towards another target, which so happens to be a Yak while I spotted a Hind at the nearby canyon. I dived after the target as the copter fired two of its missiles and bullets from its cannon at me causing the missile alert to go off.

 **David Cooper 'Blaze':** Shit!

I did a barrel roll to the right, releasing chaff and flare at the process. I looked to the left and I saw the two missiles slam into the flares causing explosions and I was moving too fast for the Hind to track me. I came back to the left, and I got the combat chopper in front of me again. It was too close to missiles, so I switched to guns. A gun pipper appeared on my HUD, and I aimed my pipper as I turn my plane to my target.

 **Nagase:** Edge, fox two!

When my pipper got on the target, I pulled the trigger, firing bullets at the enemy helicopter. I released the trigger as the bullets tore through the canopy no doubt killing the pilot and the gunner because the helicopter began to spin out of control. I pulled back on the stick to avoid colliding with the enemy helicopter. I looked behind me as I see the helicopter crash into the ground.

 **Amelia:** Enemy helicopter down by Wardog Leader.

I looked at my radar, and I see two more enemy aircraft still in the sky.

 **Nagase:** Enemy fighter shot down.

 **Grimm:** This is Archer, I shot down an enemy helicopter.

I turned my plane to see Chopper chase one of the enemy Yak fighters with Rick rapidly closing on said fighter; while Jamie and Alex go after one of the enemy Hinds. I also see Nagase and Grimm at different ends on the radar. No doubt after going after enemy aircraft I can't see on my radar screen. I then turned my aircraft to go help Jamie and Alex.

 **Chopper:** Chopper, fox 2!

As I get closer, I see Chopper's missile fly towards the enemy Yak. Then the missile slammed into the enemy Yak. I turned my head to see an explosion, but the Yak is still flying.

 **Chopper:** Missile hit!

I then see Rick fly past Chopper firing his guns bringing down the damaged Yak with trouble at all.

 **Rick:** Enemy fighter down!

 **Chopper:** Hey, that's mine!

However, Chopper didn't seem to like someone else getting his kill, which is understandable for most pilots.

 **Rick:** Sorry, Chopper. You should have been faster.

 **Chopper:** Not fair since your fighter is a lot faster than mine, man!

Rick then laughed for a few seconds before he answered back in a light tone.

 **Rick:** Well, too bad that your fighter is too slow.

However, this bout seemed to continue as Chopper continue to complain that Rick is shooting down the targets too fast which is pretty much true since his plane is the fastest and most maneuverable out of all of us… except for Jamie and Alex's fighters since their aircraft is a propeller plane and a VTOL aircraft respectively if you consider turning fast while in the VTOL's hovering mode maneuverability that is. I looked forward again just to see the Hind turning to face Alex's VTOL while Jamie managed to approach the combat chopper from its side and shredded it with a mixture of rocket and machine-gun fire.

 **Jamie:** This is Shogun, I got one not bad for an old man, huh!

 **Amelia:** No more enemy aircraft detected on radar. All units you are clear to continue with the mission.

 **David Cooper 'Blaze':** This is Blaze. Roger that, Nomad. Come on Wardog let's form up and continue on with our mission.

 **Chopper:** Roger that, Kid. But I can't stand Rick's flying man, what about you?

I can't help but agree with Chopper's statement considering that Rick flew way too close to me for my taste.

 **David Cooper 'Blaze':** I agree, Chopper. We'll have the commander deal with Rick later.

And with that, my squad formed up with me and rejoined the Anaconda flight, and we continued on flying south. I then hear an alarm going off in my plane. I looked at the interior of my cockpit, and I see that my plane's engine temperature indicator is all over the place. I started tapping on it, hoping that it's just a bad indicator, but it's not resetting to the proper position.

 **Chopper:** Kid, you still with us, man?

 **David Cooper 'Blaze':** No, I'm afraid not. My coolant indicator is all over the map, and here I thought I was happy to be flying again.

 **Nagase:** Captain, we got to abort and go back to base, so they fix the indicator.

I know for a fact that if we abort and go back to base their may be a chance that Jamie and his element may not be able to complete the mission. I voiced my objection on that fact to my concerned squadmate since a messed up indicator can lead to a very unreliable analysis of your plane and that has the potential to be very dangerous.

 **David Cooper 'Blaze':** Nagase, if we leave and the 1st element fails in their mission then this war may very well be over or it will be extremely difficult to win.

However, Jamie had to object because being the man he is, he is bound to have some pride.

 **Jamie:** Hey don't count us out just yet youngster.

 **Grimm:** Nagase, let me take a look before we go back.

I looked behind me and I see Grimm moving out of formation and is taking position behind and below my plane, and he stayed there for a few seconds no doubt looking over my plane.

 **Grimm:** Hmm, Captain you're not trailing any oil or water. Seems to me that you just got a bad indicator.

Then I see Grimm move back into formation as I now look forward as I think about what we should do. My options are either we abort and go back to base and let Anaconda handle this by themselves or continue on with my lousy indicator. After a few seconds, I just shook my head and got back into the game.

 **David Cooper 'Blaze':** We stay on mission guys, but let's keep an eye on my plane just in case it goes bad, and if it does… then we go back to base.

 **Chopper:** All right, Kid. Just our luck you got stuck with a flying wreck.

 **Jamie:** Another jet fighter from Bob's rushed jobs junkyard.

I shook my head at the jab at Bob's rushed jobs as we flew on with our mission

Unknown to myself, the condition of my plane is a single problem away from becoming a disaster.

* * *

After another hour of flying, we arrived at the section Ariana Railroad that is in area NB-42 in the Ariana Glen. The Anaconda group entered the canyon while my squad and I fly above the canyon. I looked down below, and I see the GWR 4073 train with 10 passenger cars, 6 freight cars, 4 long flatbed cars, and 1 car at the rear end that seems to be just loaded with armor and it seems to be moving at a speed that should not be possible for a steam locomotive of that design and fully loaded. The flatbed cars in the middle of the train have a mixture of tanks and AA guns on them.

 **Jamie's POV**

I'm flying just by the train along with Alex while Rick took point and is scouting ahead keeping an eye out for any enemy units. Then the princess's assistant came on the radio.

 **Amelia:** Nomad to all units! Escort allied train to area NB-52. Do your best to eliminate any potential threats.

 **Blaze:** This is Blaze. My squadron will maintain top cover over the canyon keeping an eye out for any enemy aircraft that may endanger the train.

 **Jamie:** You keep those enemy fly boys off of us, Blaze. We'll take care of the hard stuff.

 **Blaze:** Roger that, Jamie.

Then the enemy gun train commander spoke with a male voice with a tone of authority.

 **O.C.C. Commander:** Target identified ahead. Closing in. Stop the train ahead! Fire if it doesn't comply!

I looked behind me and I see a train, but it's an armored train that is carrying gun turrets. One-gun turret in the front and one in the back.

 **Blaze:** Jamie, this is Blaze. I spotted an armored gun train closing fast on the evacuation train, stop them Jamie!

 **Jamie:** I see it, big shot. I'm on it.

I then pulled a 360-degree loop, and I ended up behind the train and in position to fire rockets and guns.

 **O.C.C. Commander:** Ready some warning shots!

When I got aim on the target. I fired a barrage of rockets and guns just as the enemy train fired its rear gun at me. As soon as I fired my rockets, I pulled up hard, and the gun shell zoomed past the rear end of my P-38. As I leveled out, I saw the rockets flying towards the enemy gun train, but it's already too late.

 **O.C.C. Commander:** Fire!

The gun train opened fire, and it managed to hit the rear car, but it's still intact. Then the allied train conductor spoke and he sounded spooked by the sudden attack. Although there are advances in technology, the steam locomotive still can't detect any other trains or aircraft.

 **E.D.A.F. Train Engine Driver:** Huh?! We're under attack! Speed up!

I looked to see the steam locomotive start to increase from its current speed of 100 mph to a much higher speed.

 **E.D.A.F. Train Engine Driver:** Mayday! Mayday! We are under enemy fire! Get rid of them!

The rocket barrage ended up slamming into the enemy gun train, causing an explosion which destroyed the enemy train. I see the allied train managed to increase its speed to 250 mph, while some members of Wardog sounded surprised.

 **Chopper:** Damn, Kid. Look at that train, go!

 **Archer:** Captain, this is Archer, there is no way that train can go that fast!

Then Blaze came on, and he didn't sound surprised.

 **Blaze:** With all the technological improvements we've seen so far, I'm not going to be surprised when we see something impossible anymore.

 **Edge:** This is Edge, I agree with Blaze. Everything we've seen so far is something that many thought to be impossible.

 **Jamie:** Train this is Shogun. You're clear now get out of here.

 **E.D.A.F. Train Engine Driver:** Roger that Shogun, we're now putting the pedal to the metal.

Then Wardog Leader got back on the radio seeming playing the role of AWACS for us, and he sounds serious.

 **Blaze:** This is Blaze, I got two more gun trains closing in on the evacuation train from two more rail lines at high speed!

I looked forward, and I see two more rail lines. While the rail line on the bottom right is clear while the one on top has another gun train closing in and is almost on top of the evacuation train. I looked even further, and I noticed that I won't be able to reach the evacuation train and get into firing range for my rockets in time, but Alex is since he is right next to the train.

 **Jamie:** Dammit, I'm out of position. Rush Hour, you get it!

 **Alex:** I'm on it, Shogun.

I see Alex's plane go into VTOL mode as he pitched his plane up and is moving to point his plane to face the incoming gun train. Then a male voice of the enemy spoke up.

 **O.C.C. Gun Train:** This is Lancer 2. I am in position. Starting prep.

I see Alex fire two missiles and they slam into the train causing two explosions which destroy the train. I then see Alex turn his plane to face another gun train on the bottom rail line. The rail line on the bottom right connects to the rail line at the bottom left as it continues on alongside the rail line which the evacuation train is on. However, before Rush Hour can fire on the gun train, the enemy gun train opened fire with its two gun turrets on the evacuation train causing damage on the freight cars. Another male voice of the allied train spoke up, but it's different from the first one.

 _No doubt the engineer._

 **E.D.A.F. Secondary Train Engine Driver:** Damn! The train's damaged!

However, he was silent as he tried to get the damage report. I looked at the gun train, and I saw it just ahead and I'm now got into range. I dived my plane and fired a barrage of rockets at it. Finally, the engineer of the allied train came back on the radio.

 **E.D.A.F. Secondary Train Engine Driver:** Ah, it's only minor however if we take any more hits at the freight cars and we'll end up in a big fireball!

 _What are they carrying in those freight cars, explosives?!_

However, Chopper from Wardog seemed to have an idea since he responded to the train with an incredulous yet an angry tone at the end. Then the gun train got blown up to pieces by the rocket barrage.

 **Chopper:** You mean to tell us that you have explosives on the train and you're carrying both military and civilians on board?! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!?

 **Blaze:** My sentiments exactly Chopper, I'm going to deal with whoever ordered this arrangement later!

While Blaze sounds very angry. I can understand his anger on this since the E.D.A.F. is putting allied soldiers and more importantly, innocent civilians in danger from being blown up like fireworks.

I pulled my plane back up, and I continued flying on to protect the train along with Alex.

 **O.C.C. Gun Train (Lancer 2):** This is Lancer 2. Phase 1 and 2 are complete. Ready for orders.

Then another male voice came on from the radio, and it's a no brainer what side he is on.

 **O.C.C. Gun Train (Lancer 1):** Lancer 1 here. Roger that. The target is heading your way. Move into phase 3

 **O.C.C. Gun Train (Lancer 2):** Roger. Moving into phase 3.

Then I see the 3 railroad lines turn right continuing to follow the glen. As we came to the corner, we turned right along with the train, and I see the remains of a gun train that got destroyed by missile fire on the right rail line.

 _No doubt Rick already got that one._

And sure enough Rick got back on the radio and you can hear the smug in his voice.

 **Rick:** Hey Shogun. You're not mad if I take out these trains for you since you and Rush Hour didn't get there fast enough.

I shook my head at Rick's jab at the speed of my prop plane knowing I'll get back at him later before I answered.

 **Jamie:** Oh no, you continue on making old guys like me look bad.

 **O.C.C. Gun Train (Lancer 1):** Let's blast it. Waiting on your signal, Lancer 3.

Then another male voice came on and it's no secret as to who it is.

 **O.C.C. Gun Train (Lancer 3):** Lancer 3 here. You are cleared to fire at any time.

 **O.C.C. Gun Train (Lancer 1):** All units out of the danger zone?

Then I see another gun train heading our way on the center rail line since the railroad line that the evacuation train is on the left rail line. Since my plane is slightly faster than the train's current speed, it was no challenge that I got in front of the train, and I approached the enemy gun train.

 **O.C.C. Gun Train (Lancer 3):** Affirmative.

 **O.C.C. Gun Train (Lancer 1):** Then blow it.

 **O.C.C. Gun Train (Lancer 3):** Check. 3… 2… 1…

Then I hear a loud explosion on the radio just as I fired another barrage of rockets heading for the enemy gun train. Chopper got on the radio and it's no doubt about the explosion I heard.

 **Chopper:** What the hell was that?!

 **Blaze:** Nomad, what was that?

 **Amelia:** I'm checking into it now.

As the princess's assistant is looking into it; my rockets slammed into the enemy gun train and again blowing it into pieces. After a few minutes, we came to a bend that turned left, and once we got to it, we turned left heading out into the open but still in the glen. Then Nomad came back on the radio.

 **Amelia: Nomad to all Anaconda and Wardog units. The explosion has caused a rockfall ahead of the train. Info is sent to your HUDs. Go on ahead and clear those rails.**

 **Chopper:** A rockfall; how are we going to clear that out Kid?!

 **Blaze:** We don't Chopper. We don't have the firepower to do that, and we need to stay up here to protect the train from any enemy aircraft. Nonstop, do you have rockets or bombs on your plane?

 **Rick:** No, just missiles. Why?

 **Blaze:** Because you're maybe the only one that can clear the rockfall in time. Use your missiles as rockets and fire as many as you can and blast that rockfall out of the way.

Sounds like a plan that can work to me.

 **Jamie:** Rick, do it.

 **Rick:** On it.

As we went out into the open, we saw one of the rail lines divert off and leaving two rail lines heading left. One of the rail lines is where the evacuation train is heading. Once we got to that turn left point, I turned left just in time to see Rick fly into the tunnel and turn right.

 **Rick:** This is Nonstop, I see the rockfall, firing missiles now!

As Alex and I fly into the tunnel, I see the train following behind us. As we are about to emerge from the tunnel, I hear Rick come back on the radio.

 **Rick:** I hit the rockfall! Nomad, is the rockfall gone?

 **Amelia:** Confirmed Anaconda 2, the rockfall has been removed.

The rail line made the turn to the right, and as we turned right, I see the remains of what the rockfall is at clearing the way into the tunnel. However, Chopper came back on the radio, and he reported news that I did not want to hear.

 **Chopper:** Kid, I see enemy fighters in the glen lying in wait to ambush the train. Why don't we ambush them too?

 **Blaze:** I agree, Wardog move and attack!

 **Amelia:** Counting 1, 2, 3… 4 of them! Get those enemy fighters away from the train immediately

 **Blaze:** Roger, Blaze engaging!

 **Chopper:** Chopper, engaging!

 **Archer:** Archer, engaging!

 **Edge:** Edge, engaging!

The tunnel bends a bit to the left, so when we got there, we turned to the left. As we entered the tunnel, I hear the enemy voices on the radio, and they sound surprised.

 **O.C.C. Squadron (Silar Leader):** Wh-where's the fire coming from?! All Silar units, scramble!

 **O.C.C. Squadron (Silar):** Yes sir!

As we exited the tunnel, I hear explosions to the left. As I looked to the left, I see 4 fireballs falling to the ground as I see 4 F-16's fly past us as they pulled up out of the glen and into the sky.

 **Blaze:** Shogun, Rush Hour. The enemy ambush planes have been splashed, now get moving.

I shook my head at the stunts the jet jockeys are pulling off.

 _These youngsters are making me look bad. Sooner or later I'll be out of a job._

 **Jamie:** Roger.

I see the rail line diverge into two directions. The right rail line continued on straight while the left rail line made a turn to the left and into another part of the small canyon. As we continued on straight, I see 2 gun trains directly ahead from what I can see. The first gun train is on the rail line from another part of the glen moving parallel with the rail line the train with the big wigs is on. The second gun train is on an overpass line overlooking the train. Then a male voice on the radio which sounds with a bratty yet with a tone of authority pretty much the mayor of Lugerde and another voice, this time it's female but a very timid one.

 _No doubt the secretary._

 **E.D.A.F. Civilian (Mayor):** Can't we go any faster?!

 **E.D.A.F. Civilian (Secretary):** Impossible! Any more speed and we'll shoot right off the rails!

 **Mayor:** Well, do something!

 **Secretary:** Like what?

 **Mayor:** Listen! Do something! For me and for the townspeople! Okay?!

 **Secretary:** Y-yes!

 **Chopper:** This is the mayor of the city we're trying to save? Jeez, what a moron!

As we get closer, I aimed at the train that is closest while I see Alex move to take out the train on the overpass line. I smiled knowing that I don't need to tell my wingmen what to do in regards to the enemy, they just do it.

 **O.C.C. Train Guard Captain:** Hmm… so the advance guard let 'em get through, huh? Useless idiots! Dammit, we've gotta take care of this. We can't let 'em get through!

I fired a barrage of rockets at the first gun train as it's beginning to turn its turrets at me or at least in my direction. However, before it can fire or move since it was just sitting there, my rockets slammed into the enemy train turning it into nothing but scrap metal.

 **Jamie:** I got another one.

 **Alex:** I got the other one.

We then got to the point where the rail line where it makes a bend to the left. We then turned left and continued on, and I see 2 more-gun trains on the right rail line. I lined up on the first gun train, and I fired another barrage of rockets. As I began to move on towards the second gun train, the gun turrets on the enemy train opened fire on me.

 **Jamie:** Crap!

I did a barrel roll to the right, and the shells zoomed past me. At the end of the barrel roll, I lined up with the second gun train, and I fired another barrage of rockets, leaving me with only 4 rockets left. I turned to the right to see another gun train and is about to fire. I quickly lined up on the enemy train, and I fired on the gun train. The rockets flew towards the final target and when the rockets reached its target. The train got blown to tiny pieces. I looked behind me, and I see the remains of the three gun trains I wasted. I then looked forward to see nothing but the two straight lines of rail track with no enemies in sight.

 **Blaze:** This is Blaze. I don't see any enemies on my radar. Nomad, can you confirm?

 **Amelia:** Confirmed, there's nothing left on the radar screen and the train is almost out of the area. Mission successful! All Anaconda and Wardog units, set a course for base.

 **E.D.A.F. Train Engine Driver:** Thank you. Everything I've heard about you guys is true. Thanks, if there'd been any enemies left… we'd have been done for…

 **Chopper:** No problem man, just get those people out of here!

 **Blaze:** All right, guys. Let's go home.

 **Chopper:** On your wing, Kid.

As I ascended above the rim and out of the glen, I formed up with my squad, and we flew north back to Ragae air base.

* * *

 **David Cooper's POV**

The mission was a little eventful, not much for us and we only took out a few enemy fighters, but we did manage to get the train out of danger. We're practically only 30 minutes away from Ragae airbase at our current speed, and it should be smooth sailing back to base.

But it wasn't… because I heard a "boom" coming from behind me and my plane shook for a bit. Then Chopper spoke, and you can hear his frantic voice.

 **Chopper:** Kid, smoke is pouring out of your airframe!

I looked down at my cockpit interior again as I had been throughout the mission, but unlike last time I see my oil pressure gauge losing pressure.

 **David Cooper 'Blaze'** : Shit! I'm losing oil pressure!

 **Grimm:** Then shut your engine down, Captain, you're going to seize your engine!

I started going over the procedures to shut down my engine and prepare for an emergency landing if need be.

 **Chopper:** What the hell did you do to your plane, Kid?!

 **David Cooper 'Blaze':** I don't know Chopper. Maybe something got loose when Rick did that flyby right next to me, and my plane shook up.

I looked at my oil pressure indicator, and it shows that it's still losing oil and it looks like it's going to run out in 20 minutes… not enough time to make it back to Ragae. I'm currently at an altitude of 20,000 feet and at normal flight cruising speed which is slow because of Jamie's prop plane.

 _If I do the math correctly, I just have enough altitude and speed to make it about 2/3 of the way there. However, if I go full throttle on my engine, I may end up seizing my engine, but I should make it about halfway, and I should be able to glide to the ground._

I sighed in defeat, and I just stopped doing the procedure to shut down my engine, and I got back on the radio.

 **David Cooper 'Blaze':** This is Blaze. I won't be able to make it back to base at this speed. I'm going to increase my speed and then glide back from when my engine stops working

Hopefully, the upgrades for my plane extend to the power supply to operate the landing gear and all other systems. However, Nagase doesn't like the idea.

 **Nagase:** Captain, you should not push your plane in this state!

 **David Cooper 'Blaze':** This plane will end up crash landing somewhere far away from the base. I need to get this plane on the tarmac. Everyone full throttle back to base, Anaconda… I'm sorry, you're on your own… good luck.

I didn't like leaving Anaconda behind in this state, but if I don't land this plane at the base, this plane won't be able to make it if I stay with them. However, Jamie doesn't seem offended at all.

 **Jamie:** Don't worry about us, youngster. Just get back to the barn.

I silently nodded even though they cannot see it, I just did the plane salute, and I went full throttle and increased my speed.

* * *

I have Ragae air base in sight, and I began the final approach for landing. My engine for my plane seized up about 2 minutes ago, and I've been gliding it back to Ragae ever since. Nagase alerted the Ragae base of the situation, and they're getting ready for my arrival. I already told my squad to go ahead, and land and I'll land last. I pulled the landing gear lever down, and my landing gear went down thankfully, but I think that was the last of the oil that couldn't be used by the engine due to how low the oil pressure is.

 **Lilia:** Blaze, you are cleared to land. We have emergency personnel waiting.

 **David Cooper 'Blaze':** Understood, thanks Lilia.

My altitude is currently 1,000 feet, current speed is 350 knots, and the runway is getting closer.

 **Lilia:** 3 miles to touchdown

700 feet, 300 knots.

 **Lilia:** 2 miles to touchdown.

500 feet, 274 knots.

 **Lilia:** 1 mile to touchdown.

200 feet, 238 knots.

 **Lilia:** You're on the money.

I'm at 100 feet and at 214 knots, and I'm about to touch the runway. A few seconds later, I gently touched my landing gear at a speed of 200 knots. I gently activated my brakes, and I made my plane slow down a bit. My idea is that if I go slow enough, touchdown gently enough and make gentle adjustments to my speed, I may land without causing my landing gear to give out.

Unfortunately, when I made it to 153 knots my plane wiggled a bit before my right, and the forward landing gear collapsed on my plane, and I began spinning out of control on the runway and skidding forward at the same time.

 **David Cooper 'Blaze':** DAMN!

My F-16 continued to spin as it skids across the runway and it managed to skid off the runway and into the grass. Once on the grass, the sounds of metal grating against the runway changed to the rustling of the grass, and my plane eventually came to a stop. I managed to open the canopy after pulling the emergency handle on top, and I climbed out of my plane.

I looked forward at the hangers, and I see the engineers, medics, and my squadron mates running towards me and my plane. The medics and my squad mates ran to me while the engineers looked over my plane. I waved the medics off as I walked up to my squadmates, but they are on me like glue until the point where it gets annoying when I'm fine.

 **David Cooper 'Blaze':** I'm telling you guys I'm fine, I may have a few bruises, but I'll be fine, now scram you vultures!

That got the guy that was pestering me to finally get the message and got his people to back away… for now.

 **Medic:** Fine, but you are due for a medical exam after the briefing, no excuses!

 **David Cooper 'Blaze':** Fine, now scram!

Then the medics just walked off, and I ended up joining up my wingmen as we walked towards the briefing room. When we got to the briefing room, we see Robert and Lilia there waiting for us.

 **Robert:** Nice work, Blaze. Edge, Chopper, Archer: you did well, too.

 **David Cooper 'Blaze':** That mission was certainly a different one.

 **Chopper:** Tell me about it Kid, that was ingenious idea having Rick using missiles as rockets to clear the rockfall for the train was incredible man.

I tried to be modest about it by shrugging my shoulders.

 **David Cooper 'Blaze':** I was just trying to do my job with what I had available.

However, that only seemed to make Robert gave a little more noticeable smile as he speaks with a little more inspiration.

 **Robert:** It's because of that ingenuity and outside of the box thinking that we managed to get the train out of the war zone.

As my squad nodded their heads or gave confirmation to what the base commander is saying Lilia just had to give her two cents too.

 **Lilia:** It's because of you and 1st Element that the big wigs are out of danger. Now we're in position for our military to regroup and prepare an effective defense and counterattack. You should be proud of yourselves.

 **David Cooper 'Blaze':** I'm just glad we made it back home in one piece, even with my plane in such a state.

 **Chopper:** Yeah, I hope we don't have to fly with the 1st Element again if they are going to do this shit.

I can only nod in confirmation to what Chopper is saying, even if the repairs to my plane are rushed, Rick should never have buzzed my plane under any circumstances based on the fact that the risks of aircraft collision are extremely high if you do something like that.

 **David Cooper 'Blaze':** I just hope that Bob fixes my plane before something bad happens. I'd hate to be grounded on the base if the enemy launches an air raid on us.

I then shook my head before looking at Robert.

 **David Cooper 'Blaze':** Is there anything more, sir?

 **Robert:** No, Captain there is not. You're dismissed, Wardog.

I nodded in thanks to the commander, and I left the briefing room. I went to the medical room to get a checkup from the doctor while Nagase went to her room, Chopper went to go prop his legs up in the crew room, while Grimm went to go help Bob perform maintenance and repairs to the planes including mine.

* * *

 **3rd POV  
Location: Unknown**

There is a room in a dark room with a large window in the back of the room facing nothing but stars, including a huge star that is currently yellow that dominates the current background. In the middle of the room, there is a single chair with smoke coming out of the side facing the sun. Then a little bit behind the chair, there is a blue light and that light started to take shape into that of someone under a dark cloak, but it has a blue hue around it. Then it spoke with a male voice but with a sense of authority underneath it.

 **Unknown Male:** This is Fulcrum. The war is going on full swing.

Then there is a male voice coming from the chair; however, this voice had a smooth, slippery tone along with a slightly dark undertone to it.

 **Unknown Male 2:** Is the E.D.A.F. counterattacking?

 **Unknown Male:** No sir, they are still on the defensive, and they are now starting to hold the line.

 **Unknown Male 2:** I heard that the O.C.C. attacked very close to your position. I hope you managed to get away unscathed.

 **Unknown Male:** I probably wouldn't be alive if it weren't for the E.D.A.F. forces along with their foreign forces.

The second male voice is silent for a minute as in this wasn't expected, then he spoke in a slow yet confused statement.

 **Unknown Male 2:** Foreign forces?

 **Unknown Male:** Yes sir, a fighter squadron from a nation from another Earth called the Osean Federation, called the Wardog Squadron.

 **Unknown Male 2:** The arrival of this squadron can't be allowed to interfere in our plans, see to it that the war progresses the way it should. I'll find where this Osean Federations'… Earth is.

As he spoke, he said the word "Earth" with distaste as if he doesn't like the name for some reason.

 **Unknown Male 2:** In the meantime, make sure the war continues and end it when I say so.

 **Unknown Male:** Yes, sir.

Then the blue light that served as a communication's device powered down, leaving the man sitting in his chair looking at streams of data and the bright sun.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

Okay, the train escorting mission is done, for those who played the game should have an idea on what mission comes next. For those that don't, you'll just have to wait and see.

For the rapid healing done on Blaze's brain will be explained in minor detail in the story but not the complete information.

I added some additional characters to the story, but they will have a minor effect on the dialogue and only affect either the war effort between the E.D.A.F. and the O.C.C. and the medical field.

The GWR 4073 locomotive that was used in this mission is a real train, but I had to research on the locomotive used and this type of train is the closest one I can find.

Finally, for the dark room at the end of the chapter is something completely diverging from the current canon of the game. As the scenes from a few Ace Combat games, the real reasons behind the wars, the players had to fight are a lot more than they are known at the beginning and revealed later on. For those that had not played the game… SPOILER ALERT: Ace Combat 7 the Erusians went to war with Osea because of they assumed Osea is exploiting their home nation when in reality it's just a power play and another attempt by the Belkans to get their revenge on Osea. This scene is actually the stepping stone for continuing the journey of our four heroes.

Reviews are always welcome and appreciated, and for those that read, follow, and favorite my story, I'm giving you a big thank you for taking the time to read my story.


End file.
